


The Rise of The Dragon

by MotherofVampires



Series: Of Gods and Beasts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dark, Dragon Age Alternate Universe - Freeform, Dragons, Elven Gods, Elves, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fenris (Dragon Age) Smut, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Headcanon Lore, Love, Magic, NSFW, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Plot Twists, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Sequel, Smut, Swordfighting, Thedas, Trust Issues, Vampire Sex, Vampires, badass females, dragon fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: Twenty-one years after the fall of Corypheus, dragons begin performing military precision strikes against the pillars of Tevinter, while Mythal begins to move. With Ana trapped in the Fade and Solas locked in the amulet, Fenris and the former Inquisitor, Virana, must find a way to free them. With the help of Amelas and Da'isenatha (Isena), the children of their ancient lovers, Fenris, Virana, and a few familiar faces set out to stop Mythal before it's too late. Can these ancient elves find a way to counter the goddess before she destroys the rest of the world?





	1. When Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to share the second installment of Ana's story. The lore is very AU, so make sure to follow closely!
> 
> I love feedback as long as it's not trolling and done positively (don't be an asshole). Feel free to leave a comment!

  
Change. One of the few words that inspires hope and provokes terror all at once. There are many things in this world that can change a life. Darkness changes you, loneliness changes you, family changes you, love changes you. It comes swiftly and often without warning but once it strikes, there is no turning back.

Change is not what defines you, but rather the reaction to change. Will you fight it and be afraid of what is to come? Or will you grab the beast by the horns and accept the challenge?

 

Chapter 1

 

Fenris sat beside a gurgling stream, the ankle-deep water reflecting the light of the morning sun. His emerald eyes stared absentmindedly at the surrounding trees, his fingers caressing a red stoned amulet while the breeze blew his low ponytail over his shoulder. His mind wandered, reminiscing on the impact the last sixteen years, starting when he first laid eyes on his daughter, had on his life.

 

A loud cry caught his attention, his eyes drawn to the sharp movements ahead of him. Across the brook, a young elven woman swung her greatsword, her movements graceful and fluid her black hair whipping in the breeze.

 

Her golden eyes danced like fire, glaring through the white bangs curving across her brow. “Dammit!” she breathed, her blade bouncing off the trunk.

 

Although her face was clear of any markings, she reminded Fenris of her mother.

 

“Your feet are too far apart, Isena!” he called to her, his bangs hanging in his eyes. “If that were a real enemy, he’d have knocked the blade from your hands and you'd be dead!”

 

Isena rolled her eyes, stomping her thigh-high boots, her pale thighs catching the sun. “Well, father, if you would let me train against something other than tree trunks I might actually improve!”

 

A chuckle escaped his lips, his hands placing the amulet over his head before tucking it into his sleeveless black tunic. “If you're so eager for a moving opponent, you can spar with me.” he stood, grabbing the ice blade Ana made for him all those years ago, the hum of her magic keeping her touch familiar.

 

Isena’s eyes flashed with excitement, the wind brushing fur of her flared coat collar against her cheek before she removed it, a v-neck tunic underneath. She was never one to turn down a challenge. A wide smile spread across her face, her hand gripping the hilt of her blade tighter. “Well, come on then! I won't go easy on you like last time!”

 

Fenris snickered, the flat of his blade resting across his shoulder. His eyes closed for a moment, revealing blackness when they opened again. Faster than Isena could blink, he vanished. Closing her eyes, she stilled herself, the scents of the Emerald Graves filling her nostrils. It was faint, but she found Fenris’s scent. Her ears searched for her father, listening for the slightest movement, the faintest breath. There!

 

Eyes snapping open, black like her father's, Isena’s feet left the ground, her knees tucking against her torso, Fenris’s blade arcing beneath her. She grinned, her palm landing against the grass, her body flipping, spinning on her wrist to face Fenris.

 

“I heard you coming a mile away.” she taunted.

 

A proud grin pulled at his lips before slicing his sword down on her. “Only because I wanted you to.”

 

Isena shifted the hilt to her off hand, driving the blade into the ground, pushing herself up, Fenris’s blade missing her as it crashed into the dirt. She laughed, landing on his sword before launching into a roundhouse kick, her heel landing squarely against her father’s cheek.

 

The forest echoed with the crash the sounded when Fenris left a crater in the tree trunk behind him. He chuckled, wiping the blood from his already healed mouth. “You're getting much better, Isena. I guess now I can stop holding back.”

 

Isena responded by grabbing her sword, her body lowered, leaping into an assault. The forest rang with the sound of clashing metal, the two blades meeting repeatedly. Fenris allowed himself to lose ground, retreating back toward the stream, Isena relentlessly on the offensive. Watching his daughter, Fenris’s eyes narrowed, spotting his opening.

 

Evading her powerful slice with ease, Fenris rammed his pommel into her stomach, the air knocked from her with an audible grunt,  her blade falling from her hand. Isena hit the ground, her brow furrowed in frustration, her hand lunging forward as she turned to face her father who was coming toward her for the final blow. A feral rage exploded inside her at how he so easily found and exploited her weakened defense.

 

The creek behind them responded to Isena’s outstretched hand, the water rising, spreading into frozen sharpened edges, trained on Fenris. They rushed for him, Fenris immediately spinning into a guarded stance, his greatsword acting as a shield for the incoming onslaught.

 

“Isena! Control it!” he growled.

 

Fenris’s voice rang in her head, snapping her back to reality, the icy tendrils dropping with her hand.

 

“Father, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-”

 

“It's all right.” he turned, kneeling to check her for injuries. “Your magic is wild like your mother’s, I would be concerned if it didn't try to kill me at least once a week.” he smiled at her, helping her to her feet, his arms pulling her into a warm embrace.

 

“What was she like?” Isena’s head rested against her father’s shoulder, her eyes wandering off.

 

Fenris grinned, remembering his time with Ana. “Your mother? She was- fierce. Kind, loyal, loving. She was slow to trust, and Maker knows I shattered that trust too many times, but she always forgave me.” he kissed the top of her head, turning toward their home, his arm still around her shoulders. “She was unlike anyone you've ever met.”

 

**

 

“Keeper, we shouldn't linger here much longer. Our hunters have reported signs of dragon activity and they grow closer to the aravel by the day.” a young elven man, blonde hair in a tight braid, the sides of his head shaved, sat with a female elf.

 

“Dragons normally keep to themselves, why would they be moving closer to our camp? Has Amelas seen anything?”

 

The hunter shook his head. “Nothing, that we know of. We have not heard from him for three days since he entered the forest to meditate.”

 

The keeper nodded her head, her brown hair twirled in a messy bun behind her head, a few strands of bangs hanging in her rose-colored eyes. “I will search for him then. Tell the rest of the clan to be prepared to move when we return.”

 

Bowing his head, the hunter stood. “Yes, Keeper.”

**

 

The keeper walked through the trees of the Exalted Plains, a waterfall roaring in the distance behind her. It was not uncommon for her son to disappear for days to meditate and hone his skills as a Somniari. He reminded her of his father in so many ways. Thankfully, that made it easy to find him when he would disappear.

 

Standing outside a small stone doorway, her eyes fell upon a small green glow in the darkness below. She recognized the wards placed around the entrance and easily dispelled them before entering the small ruin, primeval drawings of halla and depictions of the gods decorating the walls. In the corner at the far end of the room sat a young man, slumped against the stone, his eyes closed. His brown hair fell in knotted warrior ropes down his back and over his shoulder, a leather tie holding the thick locs on top of his head and near his face back in a ponytail. His legs were relaxed, one leg straight out, the other bent with his knee in the air.

 

“Amelas.” the keeper whispered, gently touching his shoulder, her fingers spreading in the soft white pelt falling from his neck.

 

He was silent a moment before his head rolled to face his mother, his eyes still closed.

 

“Amelas, wake up, my son.”

 

His hazel eyes opened, reflecting the llight of the veilfire torch beside him. “Mother? What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

 

A smile pulled at her lips, remembering the stories Solas told her all those years ago. “You are just like your father in every way. He too enjoyed communing with the spirits in ruins and caves.”

 

Amelas sat up, his eyes fully adjusted to the dim light of the room. “Is something wrong? You've never sought me out so soon before. What is going on?”

 

“The hunters have found signs of dragons nearby. Scorched earth, burnt carcasses. They move closer to the camp and the people are becoming unsettled. I think it best if we move on from this place.”

 

Nodding slowly, Amelas stretched, raising his arms above his head, the split in his tunic widening to show his well built form. “The spirits have been agitated. They whisper of a darkness coming, seeking something, but they're unclear what it is.”

 

Before his mother could respond, the ruins trembled, a ferocious roar bellowing outside.

 

“That sounded like a dragon!” she cried, running to the entrance at the top of the stairs.

 

Screams echoed, commands ushered from Dalish hunters. Smoke rose from the direction of the aravel, flames rising in the trees. An enormous shadow raced over the ground, the keeper’s eyes following a massive black and purple dragon circling, flying toward her camp.

 

Her heart pounding, she bolted in the direction she came. “The clan We have to do something!”

 

**

 

Isena was accustomed to entering the Fade while she slept. Being a mage, she was rather familiar with the realm and the spirits which inhabit it. Over the years, she had many encounters with spirits and demons alike, but there was one nightmare that would not cease to haunt her. It was the same every time, she found herself in a burning wasteland, black flames devouring what plant life remained. Burning corpses were scattered across the ground, the bodies charred beyond recognition, some appearing half-eaten. Roars echoed all-around but no beast could be seen.

 

On the other side of the field stood an eluvian, but where the glass should have been stood black iron bars. Behind them stood nothing but darkness. A cold breeze greeted Isena as she approached, pushing her hair away from her face, her eyes searching for anything beyond the gate.

 

_Isena_ whispered voices from within the eluvian. _Beware the Banal’ras, Isena._

 

_“_ Banal’ras? What is that? Who are you?”

 

Isena blinked, confusion furrowing her brow. Normally this is when she would wake up. Why was she still here?

 

The earth shook, echoes of a trembling in the distance. Another one, foot steps? The tremors grew stronger each time. Isena grabbed the bars, an ancient magic reverberating from within.

 

“Who are you?” she called, the footsteps growing closer.

 

_You must leave! Before the Banal’ras finds you!_ The voice cried, growing frantic.

 

“Not until you tell me who you are! Are you calling me here? What do you want with me?”

 

Isena squinted, her eyes drawn to something in the darkness. Faint red lines glowed from deep within the prison, outlining the silhouette of a body. A gasp rushed from her lips, a clawed hand extending from the bars, pushing her back. Red tattoos lined the arm, swirls and leaves climbing from the knuckles to the elbow and beyond. _I said leave! Before it finds you!_

 

Falling from the force of the shove, Isena frowned. “Not until I get answers!”

 

The arm retracted into the darkness, silence falling around her. The field faded, one last word breathed into Isena’s ears before she woke. _Skyhold_.

 

**

 

“Mother wait!” Amelas chased her through the trees, the scent of smoke and burning flesh growing thicker, the screams louder.

 

“We have to help them!” she screamed over her shoulder, the aravel just beyond the treeline.

 

A screeching roar sent Virana and Amelas to their knees, their eyes shut, their hands smashed against their ears. The earth trembled as the beast landed, the screams ceasing. Crouching as low to the ground as he could, Amelas grabbed Virana's arm, his finger against his lips.

 

Creeping to the edge of the trees, they watched the massive beast stand amidst the burning aravel, the members of clan Lavellan bloodied and scattered about. The halla had fled, only a few lay dead, their white fur caked in blood. The dragon lowered its head, thick horns bending over its head, the points reaching up just past the base of its skull. Its entire body was black, its belly a deep purple. Its eyes were dark, a slight hue of gold behind slim black pupils.

 

The dragon turned its head, moving debris with its snout, stepping over the bodies of the elves beneath it. Was it searching for something?

 

“What is it doing?” Virana whispered, her voice shaking with terror and rage. “It's not even trying to eat those it killed. This makes no sense.”

 

“It looks like it's searching for something.” Amelas whispered in return, his eyes never straying from the beast.

 

A white glow emanated from the dragon, its entire body shining as its shape changed. It shrank, its front legs becoming arms and hands, its hind legs altering to support the new body. Its tail disappeared, the horns flowing into soft hair. When the light faded, a woman stood before them, clad in black leather armor, a purple chest and neck piece, black feathers falling from her shoulders. Her white hair was fashioned like horns on her head, the rest flowing behind her in the breeze. She knelt, pushing the remains of a burnt wagon aside, pulling a chest from the debris.

 

“It can't be.” the keeper breathed, her heart seizing in her chest.

 

“Who is she?”

 

She paused, her eyes on the woman, her face white. “Mythal.”

 

As if hearing their hushed voices, Mythal stood upright, her gaze remaining on the box. “I know you're here, Virana. I can sense your magic. My daughter may have cloaked you, but you still drank from my well.”

 

“What is she talking about, 'my daughter cloaked you’?”

 

Virana shrugged her words catching in her throat. “I don't know. Ana said nothing about hiding me from Mythal.”

 

Mythal faced the trees, her eyes looking at the carnage surrounding her. “No matter. You will find me soon enough. Consider this a taste of what is coming.”

 

The same white light emanated from her, the dragon appearing in her place before rising to the sky. Once she was sure Mythal was gone, Virana ran to her clan, tears falling as she found every member gone. Amelas bit his lip, fighting the lump in his throat, his mind frantically trying to comprehend the slaughter. In his twenty one years, he had spent 18 with this clan. They were his family, and they were gone.

 

“Mother? Do you hear that?” he said, turning to the chest Mythal pulled from the rubble.

 

Virana turned to him, listening.

 

“-rana! Are you there? Ple-...-ell me you can hear this!” a voice came from within the box, muffled and faint.

 

“That sounded like Dorian.” Virana said, rushing to the chest, ripping the lid open. Beneath the pelts and parchment was a small purple crystal, glowing each time the voice came through. “Dorian? Dorian, I'm here, can you hear me?” the crystal shone as she spoke into it.

 

There was silence, her concern showing on her face. “-hank the Maker! We have-...-ouble in Tevinter! Dragons-...-cision strikes. Unlike anything we've ever-..-een. The Archon-...-ed along with much of the magisterium!”

 

“Dorian? Dorian what's going on, I can barely hear you!” Virana looked to Amelas, fear gripping her.

 

“-eet at skyhold!” echoed from the crystal before the light faded.

 

“What was that?” Amelas said, his hand on his mother’s shoulder.

 

“I don't know. It sounded like Dorian was in trouble. The only thing I understood was ‘Skyhold’.”

 

“There is something much larger brewing on the horizon, mother. We need to lay our people to rest and leave for the mountain fortress.  This has only just begun.”


	2. The Caged Beast

The white light reaching for Ana was warmer than she expected. She held back tears as Fenris’s face faded away. She thought she had prepared for, accepted her fate of returning to the Abyss, but that was before he found her. Seeing him should have changed everything, she wanted it to; she wanted to tell him of their daughter, but she had come too far, sacrificed too much.

 

Ana closed her eyes, expecting the cold darkness she had known for so many centuries, but something was different. This darkness closing in around her was thick, heavy, her chest straining to take a breath.

 

“What is this?” she whispered, feeling around her, unable to see her own hands in the blackness. “This…this is not the Abyss.”

 

“How right you are.” a voice answered her. A voice she knew.

 

Snarling, Ana’s vallaslin glowed, a failed attempt to light the room. “What have you done, Mother? Where the hell am I?”

 

The sound of heels clicking against stone echoed around Ana, her eyes scouring the darkness for any sign of movement. “You are right where I want you, daughter.” Mythal’s voice replied from the shadows. “I must say though, I am surprised at the mercy you granted the Dread Wolf. The amount of hatred you harbored toward him; I imagined taking his life would be the only choice to satisfy you.”

 

“Do not speak as though you know me! I owe you no explanation. Now tell me where I am!”

 

Mythal chuckled, her tone condescending. “Why would I do that when it is much easier to show you?”

 

A dim light shone through a barred doorway a short distance away. Ana approached, squinting when the light hit her face. Beyond the bars lay a wasteland, a green aura hanging in the sky.  Black veilfire devoured any foliage that once flourished. Looking closer, Ana saw images moving in the aura above. She saw Dayora sitting among the trees, a toddler in her lap. A dead rabbit pressed against Isena’s lips, blood trickling down her petite chin.

 

“Good, Isena. We kill quickly and with mercy, and never unnecessarily.”

 

“Where's mama?” Isena’s bright golden eyes turned to her teacher.

 

Dayora pulled the little girl into a hug, kissing the top of her head as she rocked side to side. “Your mama’s fighting for you, little one. She will return when she can, I promise.”

 

Ana’s eyes fixated on the visions above, her cheeks wet, hot tears falling to the prison floor. “Oh Isena.” her voice cracked, her hand reaching through the bars for her daughter. “I'm here, my love, I'm right here.”

 

“Aha! There's my little blood-suckers,” a deep voice coated with a thick Antivan accent rolled from the vision above.

 

Isena lept from Dayora’s lap as a hooded figure dropped from the trees, blonde hair peeking from beneath the hood. “Unca Zeban!” she squealed, throwing her arms around the figure’s legs.

 

Zevran chuckled, pulling his hood down, kneeling to meet Isena’s eyes. “I see you've been practicing your hunting. Soon you'll be better than your auntie over there.” A teasing look shot in Dayora’s direction before his face became serious. “We need to move and soon if we are to catch up to something that can fly.”

 

The images above faded, the sky returning to a dim green hue. Tears rolled down Ana's cheeks, her knuckles white from gripping the iron bars. Mythal walked into view, now in the wasteland beyond the cage. A smirk pulled at one side of her face. 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ana growled through clenched teeth.

 

“Did you really think my last soul gem wouldn't be warded? You're well beyond the Abyss, Anaris. You are in a prison within the Fade itself, doomed to spend eternity in that cell.”

 

Shaking the bars, Ana screamed in frustration. “I swear, when I get out, I will kill you!”

 

“You can't get out, dear girl. And if your companions are foolish enough to seek your freedom, my Banal’ras will see that none of you leave alive.” She glanced at the sky, turning away from Ana. “Enjoy watching the mortal world through the veil, those you love forever beyond your reach. Just as I watched, trapped in a mortal body too weak to make my own.”

 

Ana pushed against the bars, her lips pursed as she lunged away, facing the dark. “So this is your vengeance. This is how you repay me for stopping your tyrannical rampage?”

 

Mythal’s chuckle echoed in the darkness. “You cannot fathom that of which you speak. How little you know.”

 

**

 

_ Three years later _

  
  


“Are you sure about this?” Zevran’s tone was low, his hand on Dayora’s arm.

 

She nodded quickly, rubbing her cheeks, attempting to hide the tears escaping her eyes. “It's becoming too dangerous for her. I've taught her all I can, and she deserves to know at least one of her parents. Ana spoke fondly of Fenris and trusted him, he will take care of Isena.”

 

Zevran nodded, his brown steed pawing the ground. “Are we to pick the trail up again?”

 

Mounting her painted mare, Dayora pushed her braid behind her shoulder. “Yes. The high dragons are heading north that can't be coincidence. Something is drawing them there and I want to know what.”

 

Urging his horse forward, Zevran continued. “The last dragon spotted was a Gamordan Stormrider. She  passed over the Winter Palace two days ago. No farmers report a loss in cattle, and no sightings of her since. It appears she truly was 'just passing through’.” He chuckled at the last part. 

 

“Stormriders prefer swamp-like lands, and rarely venture near populated areas. For her to be flying openly over the city, something isn't right.  You’re positive on her flight path?”

 

His lips in a tight thin line, Zevran nodded slowly, his body moving with his mount. “Just like the Ferelden Frostback, the Abyssal High Dragon, and others. All flying toward Tevinter.”

 

“Then I guess we head north. If something has enough power to summon all the high dragons in Ferelden and Orlais, I want to know what it is.”

 

Zevran laughed, that infamous sound Dayora would recognize anywhere. “Says the one of us who can't die! ‘Sure Zevran, let's go to Tevinter, hunt down dragons, save the world! It will be fun!’ Ahh the things I do for love.”

 

A wide smile spread across Dayora’s face. She remembered the first time she saw Zevran, a handsome elf who looked like a fun toss in the sheets.  Dayora never imagined she would fall for him, or him for her. 

Thinking back to how relieved she was when she saw him for the first time after they parted at Skyhold. He returned to Antiva, continuing his role as master of The Crows after the fall of Corypheus.  The three year absence didn't matter, the second their eyes met, Zevran pulled  Dayora close, a kiss more passionate than she ever expected. It was that moment she realized how deeply she loved him. 

 

In time, Dayora told him everything, including how Ana had changed her, made her a vampire, as they were called in the common tongue, but Zevran didn't care. In fact, he seemed excited, intrigued at her new abilities. He even helped raise Isena.

 

A giggle passed Dayora’s lips as she remembered how pale Zevran’s face became when she told him of the child. “Is that?  Isena's not—mine, is she?”

 

It wouldn't have mattered. She knew he would have taken to Isena, regardless. She understood why Virana stood by Solas all that time. Love. Love is a powerful thing. 

 

**

 

A low yellow aura emanated from the back of Ana's prison, her face barely illuminated. “Fenris.” she whispered, her eyes closed, concentrating. “I need you Fenris. Please hear me.”

 

A deep growl rumbled outside.

 

The aura in her hands brightened, her magic intensifying. “Save me, Fenris. Please. I'm here, I need you to hear me, I'm here!”

 

_ Ana? _ Fenris’s voice echoed within the cell.  _ Ana, wait! _ His image appeared on the other side of the room, thin, transparent like a ghost.

 

The growl evolved into a roar, four black eyes now inches away from the bars, a claw reaching into the cell. Her magic vanished, Fenris’s image along with it. Ana threw her hand forward, fire engulfing the claw, causing the creature to reel back. 

 

“My mother may have created you, demon, but I don't fear you. You won't stop me from reaching out, and you won't stop them from coming. Fenris will release me.”

 

The Banal’ras sneered, its fiery mask of a face pulling away, its body climbing over the top of the entrance before disappearing.

 

Ana sat in silence. Was Solas’s prison like this as well? How long had she been here? Days? Weeks? Months? It felt like centuries, the veil in the sky, her window into the mortal world, the only thing keeping her sane. Multiple emotions plagued her, guilt, sadness, longing, anger. The one feeling the eluded her, however, was hunger. She had not craved a single drop of blood since her imprisonment . She guessed her mother’s magic was the cause.

 

“Hello?” a small voice reached Ana's ears. “Is someone there?”

 

Ana's face whitened as she scrambled to her feet, grabbing the bars, pressing her face against them. “No.” the word caught in her throat. 

 

A young girl stood in the wasteland, her raven hair dancing with the wind. She hugged a stuffed mabari, spinning, looking for anyone who might help her. “Daddy? Daddy, I'm scared!”

 

Ana reached for the child, her voice refusing to leave her lips. The white bangs in the girl’s eyes solidified Ana's guess to her identity.

 

“Isena,” her voice trembled, the words meant to be a cry dripping out in a whisper. “You can't be here. You can't let the Banal’ras find you.”

 

As if hearing her words, little Isena turned, her eyes locking with her mother’s for but a second before she blew away with the wind, her image becoming dust.

 

Ana sank to the ground, soft sobs shaking her, her arm still outstretched. She would give anything to hold her little girl again. 

 

The cold grasp of fear chilled her spine. If Isena found her, then her magic was manifesting. Would she be a Somniari? Would her power draw Mythal the way Kieran’s did decades ago?

 

**

 

_ Present Day _

 

Isena sat beneath a tree, her knees tucked against her chest, the white fur wrapped around her boots brushing against her chin. She couldn't get the image of the outstretched arm from her head, the voice so familiar. Her gaze was distant, her mind so lost in thought she didn't hear her father approaching.

 

“Isena? Are you all right?” Fenris sat beside her, leaning against the trunk. “Was it the dream again?”

 

“Yes, but it was different this time. This doesn't feel like a dream, or a nightmare, it feels—like someone is calling, reaching out to me. She's trapped and needs our help.”

 

Fenris straightened, his emerald eyes falling on his daughter. “What did she look like?”

 

Shaking her head, Isena stretched out, her legs straightening, the bottom of her half-coat rubbing against her middle back. “Normally I only hear a voice. It's as though she's worried about me, doesn't want me there. I never see her face, but this time, she reached out.” Holding her arm out, she traced lines in her sleeve. “She had these red marks up her arm, leaves and swirls. And her eyes…” her voice trailed off. 

 

“Isena-”

 

“Does  _ Skyhold _ mean anything to you?” her gaze was on her father now. “That was the last thing I heard before I woke up. It sounded like desperation. Like something important was there.” 

 

“Why would she want us to return there?” he mumbled.

 

Isena’s head tilted. “You know her. You know this person in my dream, don't you? Who is she? What aren't you telling me?”

 

Fenris smirked, his gaze on the grass before turning to the clear blue sky. “It seems she has been reaching out to us both. Her name is Ana, Isena.” He paused, hesitation weighing heavily on his features. “She's your mother.”

 

Jolting to her feet, Isena stared wide-eyed at her father. “You knew? All this time, you knew she was the one calling to me!” Her fingers raced through her hair, her white bangs mixing with her onyx hair. “Why? Why didn't you tell me before? I have been having these dreams since I was a child! We could have helped her by now!”

 

Fenris hung his head. “It's not that simple.”

 

Isena’s face twisted in anger “All these years, for all your talk of how much you love her, you  left her to rot in the Fade!”

 

“Enough, Da’isenatha!” Fenris stood, his eyes black. “Don't you think I would have gone to her ages ago if it were so simple? At least she speaks to you in your dreams! I get to watch her disappear into the grasp of a demon! Do you think I enjoy that?!”

 

Isena’s expression melted into grief, her hands cupping around her nose and mouth. “Mother has been so close, all this time, and I never - I never realized. We need to help her,  _ I _ need to help her.”

 

“And we will. If she's telling you to go to Skyhold, then its because there is something there that can help us.”

 

“What happened to her? I mean beyond the ‘she disappeared but don't worry, she loved you’ speech. I want to know the truth about my mother.”

 

Motioning for her to follow, Fenris walked toward their home in the trees. “I’m afraid it isn't so simple. However, the journey to Skyhold is long. I'll tell you everything on the way.” He paused, his hand grasping the amulet under his tunic. “You're right, and you're old enough to know the truth.”

 

**

  
  


Virana and Amelas sat quietly, a campfire between them. It was their second night since the slaughter of their clan, the reality only sinking in. The former Inquisitor’s eyes stared at the flames, the screams of her friends still ringing in her ears. She wanted to cry, scream, hit something, but she had no willpower to move. It was easy to keep her mind busy during the day, while they traveled, it was the peaceful nights that reminded her of the loss.  Virana never realized how much she enjoyed hearing the children laugh as they chased each other around the aravel, or how Tenna’s singing helped her fall asleep at night. She even missed Ghila’ni’s storytelling, never mind the times when the old woman constantly got the details wrong. She had taken so much for granted, and now it was all gone. The only reason she was even alive was by pure chance.

 

“Mother?” Amelas’s muffled voice reached her ears, drawing her back to the present. “Mother, you need to eat.”

 

“I can't.” her voice trembled. “I was their Keeper. It was my job to protect them.”

 

Her son’s eyes softened, the desire to take away her pain displayed on his face. “That was no ordinary dragon, mother. There was nothing you could have done. You saw yourself, the power she held.”

 

“She was looking for me, Amelas!” Her tear-filled eyes met his sympathetic stare. “I made the choice to drink from Mythal’s fucking well, and it was  _ my _ presence that drew her there!” Her voice rose without her intending it to, her rage escaping in words. 

 

Poking the fire, embers rising in the smoke, Amelas sighed. “I understand your grief. They were my family as well.”

 

“Then why don't you seem the least bit upset at their deaths?” she hissed, her cheeks wet, her hands clenched around her arms, her knees under her chin.

 

“Do not mistake my calmness for lack of grief. I mourn their loss just as you do. But taking it out on each other will get us nowhere. If you wish to release your anger, then we should find Mythal and seek vengeance on her.”

 

Virana sighed, her hands pushing against her face. “You're right, I'm sorry. It's just - I thought when Corypheus died things would be over. Then your father disappeared, and-” her voice trembled. “When we sealed the Breach permanently, I expected to live in peace. I expected the fighting to be over.”

 

“Perhaps Dorian will have answers at Skyhold. In light of everything, I look forward to meeting someone who helped my mother, the Inquisitor, all those years ago.”

 

A heavy breath rushed from Virana’s nose in place of a laugh. “Skyhold was the last place I thought I would return to after everything that's happened.”


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November will be a busy month, so I will do my best to update regularly but don't be alarmed if a couple weeks go between postings. I promise I'm not going anywhere so please be patient :) and thank you!

The first day of their journey, Isena and Fenris rode in silence, the leaves rustling in the trees the only sound breaking the stillness. Isena harbored some anger towards her father for not telling her she was dreaming of her mother before now, but the thing most upsetting was her feeling of helplessness. Being raised in the forest of the Emerald Graves, away from most civilizations save for trips to the nearest trading post for supplies didn't leave much room for learning of life struggles. Isena didn't hold it against him by any means, she understood why he kept her hidden; to protect them both.  They weren't exactly normal elves.

 

They camped as the sun kissed the horizon; the sky painted beautiful shades of orange and pink. Fenris tied their horses to a tree on the outer edge of camp while Isena built and lit the campfire, the one form of magic she could control. 

 

“For being self-taught, you're handling your spells quite well.” Fenris attempted to break the silence.

 

Isena’s eyes remained on the flames. “Where is she?”

 

A snort rushed from Fenris’s nose. Just like her mother, right to the point. “I can't say for sure. When she trapped Solas, he said doing so would banish her to the Abyss, but I have found nothing to say what exactly that is.”

 

“I don't understand why she would give us up to chase some revenge fantasy. What did he do to her that caused her so much pain?”

 

The fire crackled, filling the silence before his response. “He killed her. She loved him and he sacrificed their relationship to create the Veil. He cast her into darkness, underestimating her strength and will to survive.”

 

Isena turned her head, a low bleating not far away. Her stomach growled, and she stood. “Then why not kill him and be done? Why sacrifice everything to imprison him?”

 

Fenris chuckled, nodding her off. “I suppose that's something you must ask her yourself- when we figure out how to free her.”

  
  


It was a full moon, the dim light bathing the surrounding trees in a white glow. Isena stepped through the grass without a sound, her eyes trained on the ram a few yards away. Her eyes faded to black, claws extending as she vanished into the shadows. The ram had barely elicited a cry before Isena’s fangs sank into his neck, her venom killing it within seconds.

 

After quenching her thirst, the young elf placed a hand on her prey’s face, a Dalish prayer uttered on her breath. “Thank you, my friend. Your death was not in vain. May your spirit find peace and your body return to the earth.”

 

“You show more grace and humility to your meal than most show in their lifetime.” Fenris knelt beside her, his hand on her shoulder. “I suppose it is to your advantage you were born vampire. Being turned after living as a mortal is- an adjustment.”

 

Isena stood, walking back toward their camp. “Why did you keep her a secret? Are you ashamed of her? Do you resent her for turning you?” her tone carried a hint of mockery.

 

Silence followed until the orange glow of the campfire came into view. Fenris walked to his tan mount, tenderly lifting his ice blade from the saddle. “I told you that which I felt you could handle. You were young, and I knew I wouldn't have answers for most of your questions. Regardless of when you came into my life, you are still my child and sometimes I forget that you've grown into a beautiful young woman.” sitting beside her, he placed the sword in his lap, grabbing her wrist and placing her hand on the hilt.

 

“What- what is this?” her fingers tingled, the magic within responding to her delicate touch. “I've never felt magic like this before.”

 

A soft smile spread across Fenris’s face, his hand stroking the flat of the blade. “Your mother gave me this, a blade created and imbued with her magic. Her way of ensuring I knew she was safe, no matter where we were or how far apart. This blade is one of the few things giving me strength to press on. Her magic keeps her close.”

 

“She must have been extraordinarily powerful to make something like this.”

 

His head nodded, the images of Ana's battle with Solas still vividly painted in his mind. “She was- is beyond powerful. She is a deity of our people, she is the goddess Anaris.”

 

Isena’s mouth opened. She had heard that name from Dayora when learning the Dalish tongue and history. “Anaris… my mother.. Who else knows?”

 

“Only a few. Most of whom are gone. Those were times much different from now. She never told me, I heard her name spoken from Solas.”

 

“Wow.” She turned back to the flames. “She must have really loved you, I mean you hear stories of the gods falling for mortals but-” she nudged Fenris, a playful smile on her lips. “She must have been crazy to want to spend eternity with you." 

  
  


He grinned, nudging her in return. “She saved my life, and I was- less than grateful. We parted ways for a time and when she found me, she again saved my life.” he chuckled. “It was then I realized I would do whatever it took to prove how I felt, to win her back. I owe your mother everything.”

 

Isena closed her eyes, the sparks of magic climbing her arm enveloping her like a warm embrace. She could feel more than Ana's magic, she could feel her essence, her love. It was the closest thing to her mother being there she'd ever felt. “Why does she wish us to go to Skyhold? Is there a way to free her?”

 

Pulling her close, Fenris kissed his daughter’s hair. “I hope so. If nothing else, a clue  where she is.”

 

Isena was silent, the crickets chirping a melodic chorus to the crackling fire. Why did her mother send her away if she was calling to her? Why hadn't she said anything? Was it all part of Isena’s imagination and she wasn't seeing her mother, but wishing for her instead? She slid from under the hilt of the blade. “I need to be alone. Find me when it is time to leave.”

 

**

 

Isena always felt at home among the trees and wildlife. Even though she didn't grow up among a clan, Dayora taught her many of the ideals. She learned early on that she needed blood to survive, but the thought of taking a life churned her stomach. Taking a loved one from their family in order for her to eat, regardless of necessity, disgusted her.

 

She remembered watching Dayora hunt, a small group of drunk mercenaries camped in the woods. Isena was in awe at how effortless Dayora made it seem, killing all but two of the men with ease.

 

Dayora fed first, beckoning Isena to her side. Isena remembered how hungry she was, how potent the smell of blood was in her nostrils, but she couldn't bring herself to feed. The fear in the human's eyes and his pleading words touched her young heart. Dayora seemed to understand and killed him quickly, moving between them so Isena didn't have to watch.

 

“It's all right to be kind, Isena. You don't have to hunt shemlen as I do, but you need to eat  _ something _ , Da’len.” Dayora’s words were not frustrated or angry, but sympathetic.

 

A smile pushed at Isena’s cheeks as she remembered that night. That was when she decided to feed only on the blood of animals, hunting the same as her people, leaving nothing to waste. At least by feeding on animals, the natural order was not disrupted. 

 

The bushes beside Isena rustled, pulling her from her memories. A breathy chuckle escaped when a rabbit hopped into the moonlight, its nose twitching at Isena. “Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Run home to your family little one.” she spoke, her voice kind. “We kill quickly and with mercy, and never without necessity.” she repeated the words her mentor had taught her so long ago.

 

Isena sat against a tree, her head leaning back against the trunk as the thought of sleep pulled at her. She closed her eyes, the same chorus of chirping crickets lulling her into a deep slumber.

 

**

 

Bitter cold nipped against Isena’s cheeks, her eyes squinting, attempting to adjust to the brilliant glare of pure snow. Tucking her hands against her sides, she shivered. “How did I get here?”

 

Isena looked around, seeing nothing but miles of snow in every direction. Mountain peaks rose around her, the valleys below covered by mist. Wolves howled, their songs echoing, making it impossible to determine from where they came. Moving forward was difficult, the snow rising midway to her shin, but Isena pressed forward.

 

“Hello?” her voice bounced from the mountains before calling back to her. “Is anyone there?”

 

The wind whistled, its icy tendrils pulling at her hair. She stopped, her eyes catching movement ahead of her. Her gaze focused on the shadow taking form before her, her mind deciding on friend or foe.

 

_ This way _ a voice whispered. 

 

“Wait! Come back!” she called, trying her best to run after the figure.

 

Another wolf answered her, its howl closer now.

 

Isena reached an incline, a small hill high enough to hide the horizon. The shadow appeared again, clearer this time, two red eyes staring down at her. “Who are you?” she yelled before it disappeared again.

 

“I hate the Fade. You never go somewhere nice, no, it's always a barren wasteland or a snowy mountain. For once, why can't I be in front of a damn waterfall with shirtless men giving me a massage. That's what  _ normal _ people get to dream about.” she muttered to herself climbing toward the hilltop.

 

Isena stood speechless when she crested the hill. At the bottom stood a massive castle, the only entrance a stone bridge leading to a gated archway. The snow crunched beside her, the same voice whispering.

 

_ Welcome to Skyhold _ .

 

Whipping her head toward the sound, Isena saw nothing save four large paw prints. No tracks leading in any direction. “I hope you're a friendly dog, wolf, thing.” she chuckled, starting toward the castle. 

 

Isena spun around, her eyes wide with wonder at what lay before her. She stood in a courtyard, green grass dancing in the breeze, not a single snowflake to be seen. Tents were scattered along the back walls, and tapestries depicting the Dalish insignia hung from the towers above. The sound of nails clicking against stone drew her eyes to the stairs on the far side of the courtyard, a glimpse of a bushy tail disappearing beyond the top.

 

“Hey, wait!” she called, chasing after it.  

 

At the top of the stairs stood another courtyard, three large buildings toward the back and another staircase to the right.  _ This way _ echoed with the sound of clicking just above Isena. 

 

Running up the second stair case, Isena stopped when she reached the top, the two large wooden doors open, revealing a beautiful throne room. More Dalish tapestries hung from the stone, a large fireplace roaring to life beside her. The footfalls of the animal echoed, the door next to the fireplace creaking as it swung open.

 

“Whoa.” the word rolled from her lips when her eyes fell upon murals covering the walls of the small library. Depictions of magic, castles, and wolves curved around the room, a small scaffold standing against one side. Sitting on top was a large black direwolf, eyes red, ears forward, his gaze fixed on Isena. 

 

“Who are you?” she faced him. Something about this wolf was calming. He looked fierce, but she felt no fear. 

 

The wolf rose, jumping to the ground with ease. The moment his paws hit the floor, the image of the wolf blew away like dust, revealing an elven man fully clad in armor, a black wolf pelt draped across his chest. The torchlight reflected off his bald head, his hazel eyes meeting hers.

 

“Who- who are you?” she stammered, backing against the wooden desk in the middle of the room.

 

He smiled at her, looking around before answering. “I have been called many names through the centuries, but you may call me Solas. You are not Ana.”

 

Isena eyed him a moment longer. “No, my name is Da’isenatha, but I go by Isena. Ana is my mother, and you're the one who betrayed her.”

 

Solas chuckled, his hand raised to his chin. “Da’isenatha, meaning ‘little dragon’ to our people. That explains why your magic didn't seem quite right.” he sighed, acknowledging her statement. “Yes, I betrayed her centuries ago, a decision that haunts me still, it seems. A decision I have also come to regret.”

 

“Did you call me here?” Isena kept her eyes on him, guarded, but her curiosity was quickly overpowering her judgement.

 

“I did. I thought you were Anaris. I sought to put old wounds behind us to prepare for what is coming. But if your magic is that which I felt, she remains imprisoned, I imagine.”

 

Isena’s eyes fell to the floor, her mind struggling to make sense of things. “My father’s blade. He said she made it from her magic and it remains linked to her. When I touched it, I felt- connected to her for a moment.”

 

Nodding, Solas walked around the room, his hands behind his back. “Indeed, that must have been the magic I sensed. When it combined with your own, it allowed me to pinpoint your essence once your mind entered the Fade and call you here.”

 

_ Isena _ Fenris’s voice rang through the room.  _ Isena, wake up _

 

“No! Wait! You said ‘prepare for what is coming’, what did you mean? What is coming?” Isena strained to concentrate, Solas’s image fading.

 

“When you reach Skyhold, the answers you seek lie in the Dread Wolf’s stare.”

 

**

 

_ Somewhere north of Tevinter _

  
  


“Aurelian Titus, the magister powerful enough to reclaim a stronghold on Qunari territory. Somehow I expected- more.” Mythal circled the magister, a lion preparing to go for the kill.

 

Bodies of dead mages scattered the darkened room, lightning outside throwing their shadows on the wall. The magister sat on his hands knees, blood dripping from his mouth, his dark hair matted with sweat and dirt. His robes were torn, various burns and wounds covered his body.  “You bitch. The Imperium will see you pay for this.”

  
  


Aurelian cried out in pain, Mythal’s heel forcing him to his stomach, her head leaning to the side. “You squander this place. Using it for foolish experimentation and failed attempts to meet your gods. It's no wonder they retreated from you centuries ago.” she smirked, her eyes flashing, thunder rolling across the ocean outside the windows. “Send your Imperium, or what's left of them. They will not stand a chance against my power.”

  
  


Lifting his head, his eyes fell on a winged figure circling the crashing waves. Lightning sprung from its jaws, joining the bolts in the clouds. “Impossible.” he muttered.

 

Mythal reached down, grabbing Aurelian by the back of his head, dragging him to the balcony overlooking the stone courtyard. Statues of dragons lined the pathway, some broken and crumbling while others stood perfect. On either side were high dragons of various areas of Thedas. “Send your crippled armies. We welcome their challenge.”

 

The three dragons screeched in excitement, fire, lightning and ice screaming from their mouths, their wings spreading as they clawed the air. Without a word, Mythal tossed the magister over the edge, her beasts leaping for him, ripping his corpse apart. “That is but a taste, my pets. Soon you will feast on all of Tevinter itself.”

  
The dragons roared again, Mythal returning to her stronghold. The throne room was empty save for the bodies, which she easily moved to the courtyard. She walked to the stone throne, her fingers tracing the edges, rain pounding against the glass wall behind it. “It has begun. Things have been placed in motion, my darling, soon you will be free and these traitors will pay.”


	4. Strange Introductions

Virana sighed, closing her eyes while the wave of nostalgia crashed over her.  Skyhold stood, just as it had when Solas brought the Inquisition, and the centuries before. She smiled, remembering all the nights spent in the tavern, drinking, laughing, and watching Cullen lose everything and run to his chambers stark naked after almost every game.  

 

“It is magnificent.” Amelas’s voice sounded beside her, awestruck. “The stories you told pale in vast comparison to the real thing.”

 

A chuckle breathed through her nose, Virana starting toward the stone bridge. “You should have seen it when the Inquisition was here. The world was ending and somehow we still made it our home.” 

 

“Wait.” Amelas grabbed her arm, his eyes up, his other hand in the air. “Get down!”  

 

Virana’s back hit the ice-cold powder, her breath catching as a high dragon swooped on their position, missing them by a few feet. The dragon screeched, arcing back into the air, a stream of frost spewing from its jaws.

 

“That's a Hivernal!” Virana yelled, rolling to her stomach as her eyes watched the dragon adjust its course, another assault imminent. “What is she doing here?”

 

Helping his mother to her feet, Amelas snarled, his breath a fog hanging in the air. “I don't know, but she's coming back!” fire erupted from his palms, the snow around him melting from the heat.

 

The Hivernal roared, welcoming the elf’s challenge, a ball of ice racing from its jaws.

 

Virana pulled her staff from her back, twirling it above her head, an ecstatic smile shining on her face. Her heart raced, fire bursting from her staff, intercepting the dragon’s attack. 

 

The combining elements exploded into a thick layer of fog, dissipating when the Hivernal burst through, her jaws clapping in the air, missing Amelas and Virana. Amelas spun, crying out, thrusting his hands forward, a solid stream of fire clawing for the dragon. A screech echoed when it connected with her face, smoke flying away from her singed scales. 

 

Shaking her head, the Hivernal banked around the mountain top, Skyhold directly in her path.

 

“I have never seen a dragon act so aggressive!” Virana panted, her hand running over the top of her head, pulling her straggling bangs into her messy bun.

 

“Perhaps she claimed the fortress as her nest?” Amelas suggested, his eyes never straying from the beast.

 

Virana brushed the snow from her keeper’s robes. “It makes little sense. It's too far from any hunting grounds and it's not big enough for her to reside.”

 

Another high-pitched call rang through the mountains, the Hivernal landing in the roof of the great hall, collapsing a portion of it. She glared at Virana a moment longer before returning to the sky, continuing north.

 

Virana raised her hand, pressing it against the side of her head, the whispers from the Well stirring, overlapping, after decades of silence.  _ She's watching. Coming! Means to awaken...a war begins again. Drago- destruction! _

 

“Mother? What's going on?”

 

She shook her head, blinking rapidly. “Nothing, I'm fine. We should get inside, out of the cold. Hopefully Varric’s fireplace still stands.”

 

**

 

Mythal sat in the throne of her keep, her eyes white, her hands on either side of a glowing orb. “So, you returned to Skyhold. Good, it will make you that much easier to kill when the time comes.”

 

The light from the orb faded, her eyes rolling forward when the sound of the dragons’ restlessness reached her. A smirk pushed against one side of her face, her heeled boots clacking as she made her way to the courtyard.

 

The four high dragons sat against the edge of either end, their tails draped over the walls. Their heads were low, inches above the ground. Two winged shadows raced through the sky, rapidly approaching the landing area before the courtyard. 

 

Mythal smiled, walking past her dragons, her eyes following the massive figures above. The ground shook as two dragons, the size of archdemons, landed, their jaws snapping at each other. Their wings furled as they hopped around, teeth bared, high-pitched screeches escaping between bites.

 

“That is enough!” Mythal called, her hand in the air. “Did you accomplish your mission?”

 

The first dragon raised her head, her fiery red snout lifted, her black and orange underside glistening in the rain. She slammed her claw down, her body shining, changing. The spines curving across her brow flattened and wrapped around her head, accentuating the elven ears peeking from the fiery locks cascading under the headpiece. The black wings stretched evolving into an elongated skirt, pale thighs showing between the two pieces of fabric while her tail hardened, shortening into metal protecting her spine. 

 

Sunset eyes peered from beneath her hair, her armored hand shoving her bangs from her face, her gloved hand resting on her hip. “Yes, milady. Those Tevinter bastards never knew what hit them.”

 

“And the magisterium?” Mythal turned to the second dragon, tan with an ice blue underbelly. This one was male, two sets of horns, one clawing for the heavens, and the other twisting, curving forward like a bull’s. Sharpened spines jutted from his shoulders and down his back. The same brilliant glow emanated from him, his wings becoming metal plate guarding his back, spines shifting from his back to his shoulder. Blonde scales turned to a flowing mane, pointed ears poking through as cool blue eyes stared beneath thick bangs. His armored hand scratched his bare chest, thin bands of metal lining his sides and hips. 

 

“The magisterium burned to the ground, Your Grace. Supplies to Minrathous have ceased, the bridge connecting them to the mainland destroyed. By the time they understood they were under attack, we were already gone.” his voice was deep, his tone light, like a child describing a day of play.

 

The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes, her fingers against her chin. “I don't see why we couldn't raze the whole country to the ground. It would have been simple enough.”

 

Mythal turned, gesturing for them to follow. “All in due time, my dear. All in due time.”

 

**

 

Skyhold was not as Virana remembered it. Many portions of the walls and scout towers had crumbled, the barn and armory both dilapidated piles of wood. The tavern stood against the elements, only a few holes in the roof. She climbed the steps to the main hall, reminiscing the moment she was named Inquisitor. She could still hear Cullen’s voice,  _ Inquisition, will you follow? _ The crowd below cheering in response. She never realized how much she missed her companions, nor did she think she would miss the days of Corypheus.

 

Standing in the entrance of the Great Hall, her shoulders sank. Much of the roof had caved in, the most recently over the far end where the Hivernal misplaced her foot. Her eyes wandered to the entrance to Solas’s library, the door cracked open, hanging off its hinges.

 

“It appears we are the first ones here.” Amelas observed, flicking his wrist and lighting the fireplace Varric once claimed.

 

Virana nodded, walking through the hall, her gaze moving around the room. Without realizing, she made her way to the door leading to her old chambers, wooden beams and rubble barring entrance. “Give me a moment, my son.” she pulled the debris away piece by piece. “It has been some time since I have been here.”

 

Amelas sighed, his hands gripping the decaying wooden door beside the fireplace. With a forceful tug, it fell from the doorway, the sound echoing through the hall. He walked the short distance before standing in what was once his father’s study, the murals depicting ancient elves and the dread wolf stole his breath. An old scaffold stood beside a shelf of books, most of which contained “Elven History” somewhere in the title.

 

His gaze fell to the desk, a book open before the small chair. His head cocked to the side and his brow furrowed when he noticed the surprising lack of dust on the pages. Looking closer, he noticed it was a book detailing known lore of the elven gods, specifically the chapter detailing Fen’Harel.

 

“Perhaps we  _ aren't _ the only ones here.” he mused, pulling the leather tie from his wrist and wrapping it around his matted ropes of hair.

 

Making almost no sound, Amelas climbed the winding staircase to the level above, his eyes darting, searching for any sign of trouble. Reaching the second level, he saw walls lined with more books, sunlight peeking through dirty windows that were placed intermittently between the book cases. A light breeze kissed his face, as though something rushed past him, the curtains covering the window nearest to him dancing ever so slightly.

 

“Who's there?” he called out, his deep voice commanding, echoing through the tower. “I mean no harm.”

 

His question met with silence. He looked over the edge of the balcony to the study below and saw nothing, his eyes then scanning the stairway to the level above. For a moment it seemed a pair of eyes stared back from the shadows.

 

“Wait!” he called, moving toward the stairs. “Who are you?”

 

“I would much rather know who you are.” a voice replied from behind him, delicate, feminine. 

 

Amelas turned, the area behind him empty. “I am not here to fight, and I sense no demons present, which means you are of this world. Please, it would be easier to speak face to face.”

 

The same light breeze brushed past him once more, a figure catching the corner of his eye. Perched on the railing was a young elven woman, her knees tucked under her straightened elbows. A red train draped over the edge, the sash tied at her hips. Her golden eyes stared at him, assessing every inch of the handsome stranger.

 

Amelas’s breath caught, he did not expect a creature so exquisite, so beautiful. She was unlike any elf he had ever seen, her skin as flawless as freshly fallen snow. “You are- not what I expected.”

 

Isena eyed him a moment longer, his quickened pulse pounding in her ears. Her pink lips pulled to a grin. “Did you expect a ghost? A spirit haunting the old fortress?” She giggled.

 

Relaxing, Amelas grinned at her, his hazel eyes shining in the sunlight. “I did. And so far, I'm happy to have been wrong. My name is Amelas.”

 

Sliding off the railing, she approached the soft chair beside the window. “My name is Isena.”

 

“Might I inquire what you are doing here?”

 

She chuckled. “So formal.” her gaze left him, falling on the courtyard outside. “It would sound foolish to anyone without magic.”

 

Amelas held out his hand, a small blue glow shining, snow swirling in his palm. “Da’len, very little sounds foolish to me, especially as of late.”

 

“Da’len? I am no child!” she glared, softening when she saw the teasing look in his gaze. Was he...flirting? Isena had never been spoken to in such a manner and she found herself confused on how to react. “I had a dream. A black wolf with red eyes told me I would find something here, ‘in the Dread Wolf’s stare’.”

 

Raising his brow, Amelas stepped forward. “You are Somniari. I did not expect meeting another like myself, especially here.”

 

“A what?” she cocked her head at him.

 

“It means dreamer. You can seek others in present time while you sleep, even control the elements of the fade should you grow strong enough.” he raised his hand to his chin. “Has your tutor not spoken of such?”

 

Isena snorted, her gaze returning to the window. “What tutor? I was raised by my father, and he has no magic.”

 

“You are self-taught then.”

 

She nodded.

 

“My mother taught me. She is here if you wish to meet her?”

 

Isena pushed her lips out before nodding. “Why not? Beats wandering these dusty halls alone.”

 

**

 

Virana’s old chambers were dusty, but just as she remembered. She sat on the bed, her fingers clutching the dusty silken sheets she had once shared with her lover. It had been nearly  two decades since she saw him, but that did not lessen the pain.  _ No matter what happens, I want you to know what we had was real _ , she could still hear his voice. The last thing he said to her. 

 

“Well, well, the Inquisitor returns to where it all began.”

 

A startled breath escaped her, her head shooting up. Virana sighed in relief when her eyes fell upon Fenris, leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs. His ponytail fell over his shoulder, his emerald eyes darker than she remembered. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I would rather know what you are doing here.”

 

“Waiting for a friend.” her tone was low, her eyes never straying from him. “I received a distress message, all I could understand was that he wanted to meet here.”

 

“Don't tell me Varric finally burned Kirkwall to the ground?” Fenris chuckled, a hint of a smile lightening the mood.

 

Virana grinned, relief calming her features. “No, surprisingly. Do you remember Dorian? He accompanied us when we-”

 

“Ah yes, the mage with the mustache who spoke in heavy sarcasm.”

 

“That's him.” a wide smile spread from her lips, remembering all the times Dorian made her laugh like no one else. “I thought he would have been here by now.”

 

Fenris shook his head, walking across the room. “You and that boy are the only ones we have seen.”

 

Standing, Virana followed him. “We? Is Ana here? Did you find a way to save her?” her tone eager, hopeful for any sign the same could be done for Solas.

 

“No. But my- daughter is here.”

 

Virana's eyes widened, her brow raised. “Daughter? I didn’t know.”

 

“Neither did I. Not until she was five years old and showed up on my doorstep.” he chuckled. “Funny how children change your life in the blink of an eye.”

 

Virana turned, leaning her back against the stone railing of the terrace. “Fenris, for what it's worth- I'm sorry. Had I known back then-”

 

“What? That your blind desire to protect Solas nearly killed me? Forced Ana to turn me? That your unwillingness to see the truth brought us to the very point we stand today?” he snarled, his gaze remaining on the mountains.

 

“Yes. That. I was foolish, I know, and a simple apology will never make amends for what happened.” she lifted her head, glancing at him. “But it's a start.”

 

“Mother? Are you here?” Amelas’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Yes, my son. I'm here with an old- acquaintance.”

 

Amelas crested the stairs, Isena behind him. 

 

“She looks like her mother.” Virana observed with a small grin.

 

“And he looks like Solas had he owned any hair.” Fenris retorted. “Remind him to keep his hands to himself, if you will.”

 

Snorting with laughter, Virana nodded enthusiastically, walking to embrace her son. “Amelas, this is Fenris. I see you met his daughter.”

 

“Yes, this is Isena.” he turned to Isena, nodding toward his mother. “This is my mother, Virana. Former Inquisitor and Keeper of clan Lavellan.”

 

“Former Keeper, thanks to Mythal.” she growled.

 

Isena remained silent, her eyes darting from Amelas to Fenris, seeking assurance from her father they were not a threat. Dipping his head, Fenris smiled.

 

“Did you have any luck, Isena?” Fenris turned to her.

 

“No. I searched the entire library and found nothing on the Dread Wolf’s stare.”

 

Perking up at the name, Virana faced Isena, whispering. “What did you say?”

 

“She is a Somniari, Mother. Isena said the spirit of the Dread Wolf told her to find the answer she sought here, but we are unsure of what that means.”

  
“Tell me everything.” Virana reached her hand to Isena, a kind smile on her face. “I am quite familiar with Fen’Harel.”


	5. The Magic Within

An endless darkness had swallowed Ana. Resting on unforgiving stones, the numbing cold served as a reminder of her prison. Fierce vision had dulled, staring through the darkness wishing she could waste away.

 

“Such a shame to see your resolve wither,” Mythal’s voice filled the darkness.

 

Unmoving, Ana scoffed, “Ironic, since you're the one who imprisoned me here.”

 

“For your own good, dear girl,” she snickered. “What had you said? ‘Fenris will come for me’? And yet here you remain.”

 

Ana sat up, scowling at her mother outside the prison. “Locking me away and tormenting me is for my own good? I would love to hear that explanation.”

 

Mythal chuckled, glancing to the sleeping Banal’ras behind her. “Would you even hear the words I speak? I dont expect you would. You have painted me the villain in your story and so be it. Perhaps one day you will understand.”

 

Shaking her head, Ana grinned. “I will never understand the reasons behind a madwoman’s lust for power. Did Flemeth know what she was agreeing to when she let you in? Did she ever even exist?”

 

“Once, long ago. The one known as ‘Flemeth’ died decades past, when her last stolen child fled from her and she could not assume a new vessel. It was then that my soul gained total control of this body and could heal it to suit my needs.” Mythal stared at her hands, flexing her fingers. “Since my physical body is no more, this one will have to do.”

 

“When Morrigan left, you mean?”

 

Mythal shook her head. “No, there was a girl before her, a powerful mage with golden hair. She was the only one who escaped Flemeth. Morrigan- was my decision. She was born to Chasind parents killed by wolves.” She paused, a smile tugging against her lips. “I had no intention of intervening until I saw her golden eyes. She reminded me of you.” 

 

A sardonic laugh escaped Ana, “That is priceless. You expect me to believe you have any ability to care for someone other than yourself by telling me some fantasy that probably never happened.”

 

“Calling it a lie does not change the truth behind it.”

 

Ana laid down once more, her fingers interlocking over her stomach. “It doesn't matter, when I get out of here, and I  _ will _ get out, I will kill you.”

  
  


**

 

Isena growled, swinging her greatsword over her head, the blade coming down against the training dummy Cassandra had once used. The leather and wood figure had visible marks, but overall withstood every hack, slash and slice delivered.

 

“Strange to see a mage wield a blade in lieu of magic.” Amelas approached an old tree stump, sitting with his arms folded against his chest.

 

Panting, Isena let out a breathy chuckle. “My magic gets out of control when I get riled up, and since my father has no magic abilities, he taught me to use a blade instead.”

 

Amelas cocked his head, his eyes squinting as he stared at her in contemplation. “I could teach you. I can sense the magic sleeping within you -powerful and unique. It would be a shame for it to remain asleep. .”

 

“You would do that for me? Why?” 

 

Smiling, Amelas stood, his hand held out. “Magic is a gift. You  deserve the opportunity to embrace what you are.”

 

Isena stared at his open palm for a moment, her lower lip pinched between her teeth. “All right, sure. Teach me.” 

 

“First, I need to understand what you already know. You have taught yourself to control it, but now you must learn to command it.” A small snow flurry whirled around his palm, the snowflakes reflecting the morning sun. He grinned, flicking his fingers, the snow brushing past Isena’s face, the cold air pushing her hair back. Her beauty gripped him, her smile intoxicating.

 

A small grin pushed against Isena’s cheeks, her ears tinting red beneath her raven hair. It had been so long since she experienced a gaze so kind and warm. She found her usual distrust of strangers faltering, succumbing to a desire to know him better. He intrigued her in a way nothing else had. What was it that drew her to him? He was physically attractive, yes, but there was something more. Something she couldn't explain and that frightened her. “All right, but you have to promise you won't laugh.” 

 

Opening her hands, Isena’s brow furrowed in concentration. Sparks flickered and danced over her palms, a small flame swirling into existence. 

 

“Good!” Amelas cried, his hand slipping under hers. “Now, feel the warmth of the flame, embrace it, let the energy flow through your veins. The fire extends your will, use it, do not fear it.”

 

Closing her eyes, Isena concentrated on his words. She felt the strength within the warmth of the flames, the energy, the raw power manifesting in her hand, circulating through her the same as the blood flowing in her veins. A smile spread across her face without her realizing, Amelas’s hand becoming flush with hers as he moved behind her, his breath in her ear.

 

“You're doing well, Isena.”  His lips turned to her temple, his gaze forward on the training dummy. “Now, take that energy and…” he lifted her hand, turning her palm outward. “Release it!” Their hands thrust forward, the fireball flying from Isena’s palm into the dummy.

 

Squealing, Isena clapped, a wide smile shining with her excitement. “That was incredible!”

 

“Indeed,” he chuckled, waving his hand, extinguishing the flames eating at the wooden figure. “You have quite the potential. Shall we try something more challenging?”

 

Isena's eyes lit brighter than an Orlesian midsummer festival. “Yes! I relish a good challenge.”

 

Swirling his hands, Amelas spoke in Elvhen, the ground below his palm swirling, rising to form a small humanoid shape. “This should prove more durable than that poor dummy.” His hands clasped behind his back. “Now this time, I want you to choose an emotion and allow your magic to draw from it.”

 

Isena shifted her weight, uneasy. “That's when I lose control. I could. . .I could hurt you.”

 

Compassion reflected in his eyes. “You will not hurt me, I promise, but to control your power, you must learn to understand it. Come, perhaps start with the one weighing on you most at the moment: fear.”

 

A scowl darkened her delicate features. “I am  _ not _ afraid.”

 

Purple flecks of electricity jumped between her fingertips, thunder rolling in the distance. Amelas glanced to the darkening skies before peering at her from the corner of his eye. “You speak with such confidence, yet we both know it is a lie. If you do not fear your magic, then strike this golem down.”

 

The flecks became sparks, Isena’s fists clenching as the electricity audibly crackled. “I do not fear what I am, nor do I fear magic. Just because I don't want to kill doesn't mean I am afraid.”

 

Amelas shrugged. “If that helps you slumber, then by all means, continue to speak it. However, until you figure out what you're afraid of, it will always hold power over you. Tell me, what frightens you?”

 

“Nothing!” she stomped her foot, small tendrils of electricity arcing from her fists to the ground.

 

“Are you afraid of what you are? Do you fear the beast lurking within you? Or are you afraid of something deeper? The desire to unleash it.”

 

“I told you I'm not afraid!” Isena screeched, her voice shaking.

 

“You will never control yourself until you accept what you are!” Amelas’s  fierce stare caused Isena to step back.

 

Isena screamed, throwing her hands forward, a bolt of lightning striking the statue, stone splinters firing in all directions. Only a scorched mark on the ground remained. The light blinded her, her face buried in her sleeve. The ground trembled with the simultaneous clap of thunder. 

 

“See? When you release your fear, or whatever emotion you channel, your magic responds. Controlling where you release your emotions is choosing where your magic will strike.” Amelas stood behind her, a smug grin on his face. 

 

“That was bullshit!” she snapped, whipping around to face him. “This is your idea of teaching me? Prodding me until I lash out?”

 

“It's  an effective technique to gauge a young mage’s potential,” another voice rolled through the air, smooth and sultry.

 

Isena and Amelas turned to see a man standing behind them, dark skinned, thick black hair speckled with silver, and a mustache curling up at the ends. His scorched and tattered clothes the evidence of long, hard travel weighing heavily on his appearance. 

 

“You must be Dorian,” Amelas guessed, pulling one of his thick locks from his face.

 

Dorian grinned, nodding in response. “And you must be Virana’s boy. Don't tell me, Arlamas?”

 

“Amelas,” a familiar laugh now joined them. “But you were close, my old friend.”

 

“Old? I dare say, I'm quite the spring chicken thank you,” he chuckled, pinching the edge of his mustache. “My how I have missed you, Virana.”

 

“It is good to see you, Dorian.” Virana embraced him. “I'm glad to see you made it.”

 

Dorian pulled at his robes,  drawing attention to the scorch marks. “Yes, well, those dragons attacking the Imperium did their best to make it a challenge.”

 

Virana grabbed Dorian’s arm, leading him toward the main hall. “We should get you cleaned up. Then you can fill us in on what's happening.”

 

**

 

Dorian needed time to shed the journey and refresh leaving Isena to visit Solas’ old library.She sat on the desk, her legs crossed, her lips pushed out while she stared at the wall of books.

 

“Still no luck?” Fenris asked, walking to stand beside her.

 

“Virana suggested Solas meant the book in front of the Dread Wolf mural, but I still have found nothing helpful.” She nodded to the painting of the black wolf behind her. “It's all books on different types of magic and elven history and I've gone through all of them.”

 

“No more visions or dreams of your mother, then?”

 

Sighing, Isena paused, her features saddening. “No. I've even tried to reach out to her, for all the good it did.”

 

“Your mother was resourceful. If she's shut herself away, it's for a reason.” His tone hinted at the longing within. Even though they were nightmares, Fenris would give anything just to see her face again.

 

“You stopped seeing her too?”

 

He nodded. “Ever since we reached Skyhold.”

 

Shoving herself from the desk, Isena landed on her feet, her stare remaining on the books. She muttered to herself repeatedly, before growling, grabbing the books from the wall and throwing them to the floor. “I don't get it! I don't even know what I'm looking for!” her anger and frustration conveyed in her trembling voice.

 

“Wait.” Fenris’s eyes fixated on the shelf above her, his hand in the air as he approached.

 

Hidden in the top of the shelf was a leather-bound book. Dust fell from the cover when Fenris pulled it loose, a halla sigil branded on the front.

 

“What is this?” he whispered, laying it on the table, his fingers gently untying the straps holding it closed.

 

“I don't know, but it looks old.”

 

Moving to stand directly before the pages, Isena barely breathed. The pages were crisp, as though they were assembled and written that day, the ink showing no sign of fading. The dialect was ancient Elvhen, not Dalish as she expected. Isena traced the flowing letters with her fingers, her mouth moving silently, reading the words. This was the one time she was most grateful her father had taught her to read and speak Elvhen, just as her mother taught him.

 

“This is- incredible,” she breathed.

 

A confused look crossed Fenris’s face. “It's blank.”

 

Isena shot him a confused look. “No it's not. The whole thing is filled with elvhen spells and rituals. Can you truly not see the writing?”

 

“No, I see nothing but empty pages. I should gather Virana and the others, if nothing else, you can read it for us,” he said with disappointment before disappearing.

 

No acknowledgement came as Isena soaked in all that was before her. The pages almost seemed to glow in response to her touch, her fingers tingling with each brush against the parchment.

 

“It's magic,” she whispered. 

 

Footfalls echoed as Fenris returned with the rest of the group. Amelas stood beside Isena, his mouth agape. Virana stood on her other side her fingers hesitating but desiring to touch the book.

 

“It's a grimoire,” Virana stated, her eyes remaining on the pages. “It's a book full of ancient elven spells and rituals.”

 

Fenris perked up at her words. “Is there anything about the Abyss?”

 

“Actually yes,” Virana replied, turning the pages. “Here it discusses sealing rituals. The Abyss isn't specifically mentioned, but it references some type of magic prison.”

 

“Wait, Isena said this is written in ancient Elvhen, how can you read it?” Fenris cocked his head.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Virana glanced at the book before returning her gaze to him. “No, it's written in Dalish.” She tilted her head, looking to Dorian. “Can you read it?”

 

“I would not say anything, but it is written in Tevene to my eyes. Perhaps the magic in the book responds to the reader, each seeing their native language,” he replied. “This is truly unlike anything I have ever seen.” He turned to Fenris. “You said ‘Isena says’, what do you see?”

 

Shrugging, Fenris looked away. “It is blank to my eyes.”

 

“Then perhaps it is spelled to only allow mages to read it. That is most intriguing.”

 

Isena turned the page, gasps echoing from everyone at the table. In bold print at the top of the page was  **Banal’ras** . Beneath the letters was a drawing of a creature, horns gnarled and twisted, four black eyes in a face of fire. A torso made of shadow and hooved feet of molten rock. Small paragraphs were written on either side, discussing the creature’s creation and purpose. 

 

Fenris leaned over the table, agitated that he was the only one unable to see the contents of the grimoire. “What is it?”

 

“It’s a creature I've seen in my dreams,” Virana spoke in response to Fenris, continuing to describe its appearance.  

 

Shaking his head, Dorian rubbed his hand over his mouth. “Well, knowing our luck, that thing is going to directly correlate to what we need. More than likely we will have to fight it, yes?”

 

Isena’s eyes never left the drawing. “It's a- guardian. It was created by Mythal to protect those held prisoner. This says it roams the Fade, feasting on any who dare approach that which it has been charged to protect.” she fell into the chair behind her. “This is why mother kept sending me away when I would dream of her. The Banal’ras is guarding her.” she did not try to hide the smile in her tone.

 

“So if I was seeing it as well, then it  _ was _ Ana reaching out, and that creature was the one interfering.” Fenris paced the floor, trying to make sense of it all. 

 

“But if this book is as ancient as it appears, how would a creature created twenty years ago be in here?” Virana glanced around, confusion furrowing every brow.

 

Amelas ran his finger down the page, a grin on his face. “I don't know, but maybe we can ask someone who does.”

 

“Who?” Isena cocked her head at him.

 

“Your mother or maybe even Solas?” Virana replied. “Look, right here it details the spell used to imprison a soul within the Fade. If this is what she used on Solas, maybe we can free them!”

 

“I don't mean to burst your bubble, my dear friend, but wouldn't that require the amulet she sealed Solas in?” Dorian's arms were folded, on hand stroking his chin in contemplation. 

 

Virana’s shoulders sunk, her head dropping. This was the closest she had ever been to seeing the father of her child again, and there was yet another obstacle to overcome. “And that's long gone. There's absolutely no way to know where it is or if it's even in this realm.”

 

“Ah, actually,” Fenris pulled the red amulet from beneath his tunic, a sheepish grin on his face. “I picked it up after their battle. I thought it may help me find her one day, so I held onto it.”

 

Eyes widening, Virana stepped across the room, her hand striking him across the face. the sound of the impact echoed in the otherwise silent room. “You've had Solas’s prison around your neck this whole time? How dare you! We could have released him-” she snarled.

 

“And how do you plan to do that without knowing how he was imprisoned in the first place?” Fenris snapped, grabbing her hand, his fangs flashing. “Do you think it is basic magic that can release either of them when it was the magic of gods that locked them away in the first place?”

 

“He's right, mother. If Ana locked my father away, she is likely the only one capable of releasing him.” 

 

A heavy sigh fell from her lips, a tear rolling from the corner of her eye. “You're right, I'm sorry, I-”

 

“I know,” Fenris whispered, releasing his grip. “I miss Ana too.”

 

“Here!” Amelas slammed his finger into the book, excitement in his voice. “A ritual that would allow two mages to enter the realm of the prison.”

  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Isena leapt from the chair. “Let's find my mother!” 


	6. Shadows of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is gore and torture/mutilation triggers in this chapter.

A relieved sigh pushed through Fenris’s nose when Skyhold came into view. He and Virana had only been gone ten days, but it felt far longer.

 

“We're so close,” Virana whispered, trying to contain her hopefulness.

 

Fenris only nodded, his mind elsewhere, worried about what he would find when he saw his daughter.

 

Upon entering the gates of the fortress, Fenris stopped, his eyes falling on Isena. In her hand swung a bladed staff, her leg arcing, a small trail of fire chasing her movements. She moved like water, graceful and fluid. Fenris almost didn't notice Amelas on the receiving end of her strikes, blocking and dodging her blows.

 

“Excellent, Isena!” Amelas called, her kick narrowly missing his head. “You're improving!”

 

“ We train from sunrise to sunset, I had better improve!” she teased, her arm straightening, a fireball in her fist.

 

Amelas smirked, planting his feet in the ground. He flicked his wrist, challenging Isena’s aim.

 

Vocalizing her efforts, Isena spun, thrusting her hands forward, the flame leaping from her palms.

 

Amelas rolled forward, the fire flying over him and colliding with the decomposing barn behind him. He rose to his feet in time to block Isena’s advance, her fist landing against his open hand.

 

“Let's see you counter this!” he called, grabbing Isena’s wrist, using her forward momentum to flip her.

 

Struggling to regain her footing, Isena stumbled, rolling toward the burning barn. She stopped on her hands and knees, the sound of the burning wood roaring in her ears, the smell enveloping her senses. Isena’s heart pounded, the heat of the flames threatening to melt her flesh from her bone.

 

“Isena!” Fenris’s voice was muffled, barely audible to her ears.

 

Sparks flew as the building creaked and groaned, the section that once held the stalls for the Inquisition mounts, collapsing. Isena’s eyes widened, her hands raised to protect her face from the debris now racing toward her.

 

“No! Isena!” Fenris screamed, running toward his daughter, the charred wood burying her.

 

A shockwave erupted from the debris, quenching the fire, knocking Fenris back. Thunder rolled from the heavens, Isena stood, the blackened wood falling from her body. Her eyes snapped open, revealing nothing but darkness. Her fingers arched, claws extending.

 

“Kade,” she whispered, glaring at Amelas, “You killed him,” a flick of her hand sent his body flying.

 

“Amelas!” Virana screamed, Fenris vanishing to intercept him.

 

Lightning crashed into the ground beyond the ramparts, Isena now hovering above the ground. “You will not violate him further,” she whispered, her voice echoing around them, electricity arcing in her open palms and up her arms.

 

Dust rose around Fenris and Amelas, the two sliding back as Fenris absorbed the momentum.

 

“Who is Kade?” Fenris growled.

 

“I don't know. She's never mentioned him before,” Amelas replied, standing to his feet, pulling his staff from his back.

 

Isena’s gaze turned to Virana, her eyes not seeing the elf, but instead, a bloodsoaked figure in leather armor. Snarling, Isena vaulted her hands forward, a raging inferno exploding from her palms. Virana spun her staff, a barrier of magic enveloping her.

 

The heat of the flames reached her before the fire itself. Virana ducked, curling her arms over her face, bracing for the hit when a dome of ice swallowed her. Dorian’s muffled voice came from outside the shield, thunder continuing to roll through the mountains.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Dorian yelled.

 

“You shemlen will pay for what you have done,” Isena answered, her voice booming.

 

“I have never seen her lose control like this,” Fenris stated, pulling his blade from his back.

 

“She's in some sort of  a trance. She doesn't even see us for who we are,” Amelas observed. “Why else would she call us ‘shemlen’?”

 

Isena’s head whipped to face her father and Amelas, her black eyes filled with rage while the rest of her face remained expressionless. Her hand raised, a toss of her wrist sending ice clawing for them like a rabid beast seeking prey. Amelas threw his hands up, a stone wall cutting off the ice, but before he could sigh with relief, the ice burst through his defense, Fenris disappearing from his side.

 

Amelas’s eyes widened, the sharpened tendrils inches from his face when they screeched to a halt before crumbling at his feet. A shocked cry came from Isena, blood dripping down her torso.

 

“I'm sorry, my daughter. You left me no choice,” Fenris whispered in her ear, removing his blade from her lower back, his arms embracing her collapsing figure.

 

“Did you -” Dorian gasped, unable to finish the sentence.

 

“She will heal.” Fenris replied, his eyes on his unconscious daughter. “Once she loses herself, there is no stopping her.”

 

“You've seen this before?” Virana asked, kneeling beside them.

 

“Never to this extent. Once her eyes vanish, there's a small window for her to regain control. If it is not taken,” he sighed, moving her hair from her face. “you see what can happen. Her magic is wild, I feared not getting her a teacher would cause something like this.”

 

“I don't think it's her magic that sends her into that state,” Dorian interjected. “She kept speaking of someone named ‘Kade', and how she wouldn't let anyone harm him. I think she buried her magic with a memory. She froze when she sat before the burning building, something about the fire must have evoked the memory and called forth the immense power she buried. She trapped her magic and her trauma in the same place.”

 

Amelas stood, remaining a ways away from them. “When the portion of the barn collapsed on her, her subconscious must have released her power,” he glanced at them, “I know we all felt it.”

 

A moan came from Isena, her eyes squinting as she regained awareness. “What happened?” she sat up, surveying the aftermath. “What did I do?”

 

“Who is Kade?” Fenris asked, his voice calm but concerned.

 

Her breath caught, and she shoved herself to her feet. “No, I lost control, didn't I?” her face twisted in grief as tears filled her eyes, her hands on the side of her head. Her gaze shifted to Amelas, her mouth opening to speak but nothing came.

 

“Isena,” Fenris reached for her but she pulled away, disappearing up the stairs to the ramparts.

 

“Should someone go after her?” Dorian asked.

 

Virana shook her head, “No, leave her be. Whatever she's hiding, it's traumatic for her, and, speaking from experience, women like to process things on our own before speaking of it.”

 

Amelas walked to the satchel dropped by Fenris and rummaged through it. “Well, the ingredients for the ritual are still intact. We could prepare for it in the meantime.”

 

**

 

_Six years earlier_

 

Isena crouched on the stone ledge, a lone August Ram beneath her. She licked her lips, the steady thrum of its pulse ringing in her ears. Gripping the ledge, she shifted her weight, preparing to drop when she heard _thwak_ from the trees across from her, an arrow piercing the deer-like creature in the ribs.

 

Growling, Isena watched a young elf drop to the forest floor. He was young, muscular, hair as golden as the sun itself hanging across his brow, the rest tucked behind his ears and caressing the back of his neck. His face marked with white vallaslin, a tribute to the goddess, June.

 

The young hunter knelt over the August Ram, her breathing labored. He pulled a knife from his belt and whispered a prayer before plunging it into the animal’s chest. Isena froze when his sapphire eyes rose to her position. How did he know she was there?

 

“Unless you're a bear, I promise I won't shoot you,” he chuckled. His smile was enchanting, Isena’s own lips pulling up without her knowing.

 

“Not a bear,” she giggled, standing before dropping off the ledge. “But you stole my kill.”

 

His eyes widened at her graceful plummet, his quickening heart a drum beat to Isena’s ears. “You… I've never seen you before. Does your clan claim this area?”

 

Grinning, Isena shook her head, “No clan. I live with my father about six miles east of here.”

 

The hunter nodded, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I apologize for taking your kill. If you need her, I would be more than happy to hunt elsewhere,” he paused, “My name’s Kade,.”

 

Isena felt her cheeks flush, causing her to look away, “Da’isenatha, but you can call me Isena.”

 

Kade eyed her a moment longer. She was exquisite, her onyx hair framing her pale face, her black tunic and shorts accentuating her slender curves while lips like rose petals shone in the sunlight. “A name meaning ‘little dragon’ in our tongue. Fitting I should think, dragons are magnificent creatures.”

 

Isena felt the tips of her ears burn, turning bright red.

 

“You're a hunter? I see no  weapons,” Kade teased.

 

“I'm a mage,” she quickly replied, turning to face him once more, “but I should go, my father will look for me.”

 

“Isena, wait!” Kade reached for her hand, “If it's all right with you, I would like to see you again. Tonight?”

 

His touch sent chills down her spine, her heart racing. What was this feeling he evoked within her? “It's dangerous, if my father found out-”

 

“Tonight then,” releasing her hand, Kade bowed. “I'll be here.”

 

**

 

Tears flowed down Isena’s face, her gaze overlooking the snow-covered mountain tops. The sun had begun its journey behind the horizon, the sky colored orange and pink. Snow gathered on her shoulders and hair, but she didn't notice. She sat on the top of the lookout tower, the breeze dancing with the ends of her hair while her feet dangled over the stone edges.

 

“Are you planning to stay up there all night?” Amelas’s voice reached her.

 

“Thinking about jumping off. Unfortunately the fall won't kill me,” she replied curtly.

 

Amelas paused, looking through the doorway for a way to reach the roof. Spotting an old ladder leading to an opening in the stone ceiling, he climbed to sit next to Isena. “Nobody blames you for what happened.”

 

She snorted. “They should. I told you, I lose control. I can't use my magic, not really. It doesn't care who dies once its free.”

 

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

 

Isena risked a glance in his direction, his hazel eyes gleaming in the fading sunlight. “I- can't. I can't go back to that place.”

 

“It causes you immense pain, doesn't it?” his voice was calm, almost soothing.

 

“I never wished I could die more than I did that night.”

 

**

 

Isena stood in the darkness, the forest illuminated only by the stars above. Her finger anxiously twirled in her locks, her lip between her teeth.

 

“You came!” Kade's voice carried through the darkness, his features illuminated by the torch in his hand. “I have to admit, I half expected you not to show.”

 

“I shouldn't have. If my father finds out, I'm here-”

 

“We won't worry about that,” he waved. “This is for you.”

 

Isena looked to his outstretched hand, a rose carved out of ironbark in his grasp. “Is that...did you make that for me?”

 

“A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman.” His lips spread into that smile that enthralled her.

 

Giggling, Isena felt the warmth in her cheeks from before and she was thankful it was dark. “Now you're flattering me.”

 

“Not at all,” he pulled his hand back as she accepted his rose, “I find you to be the most beautiful and captivating thing I have ever seen. From the second I saw you, I had to know you.”

 

“I'm a girl who lives in the forest. Not much , I'm afraid,” she shrugged exaggeratedly.

 

Kade laughed, and the sound turned her legs to jelly. “You don't fool me. I can tell there's much more to you than meets the eye, little dragon.”

 

**

 

A reminiscent chuckle left Isena’s lips, “We met every night for six months. His clan didn't normally stay in one area so long, he was scared something was wrong.”

 

Amelas could hear the pain in her voice, despite her attempt to hide it. “Even our clan remained in one place no longer than a few weeks. Dalish are not known for being stationary.”

 

Shoving her hand against her cheek, Isena continued, “Their Keeper’s wife was ill. The herbs needed to keep her comfortable were found abundantly in the region. I showed Kade all the best areas to find Crystal Grace, the grazing grounds of the animals,” she grinned, “he called me his ‘honorary Dalish’.”

 

“What happened to him?” Amelas was cautious with this question. Not because he was frightened of her, but because he had no desire to cause more pain than she was already in.

 

**

 

Isena sat beside a stream, her lips spread in a goofy smile, a light tune humming from her mouth. She stroked her hair, watching her reflection, the ironbark rose Kade had given her pinned in her braid. The words Kade had spoken to her the night before sang in her mind repeatedly. _Ar lath ma, ma vhenon_

 

He loved her. Hearing the words narrowly topped the time they shared their first kiss, overlooking the forest, lying beneath the stars. Kade respected her, and as much as she knew he wanted to, they still had not been together. Maybe that would change tonight. Is this what love feels like? Isena hoped so, if she knew nothing else, it was that she loved him in return. Even enough to think of joining his clan.

 

Night came and Isena snuck to their normal meeting spot, but something was wrong. There was no torch light, no sign of Kade.

 

“He's never late,” Isena whispered to herself.

 

Her heart seized in her chest when the scent of blood crashed into her, _his_ blood. The closer to the place they first met she grew the stronger the smell. The color drained from her face, her eyes falling on bloodstained grass. Other scents were hidden in the air; ale, dirt, humans. The trail led toward the north where a small village was located.

 

Disappearing, Isena ran for the village, hoping, _praying_ nothing had happened. The closer to the village she came, the stronger the smells became. Screams and cheers rang out, the smell of blood and smoke mixing in the air.

 

Isena halted at the edge of the trees, her eyes refusing to believe what they saw. In the middle of the village stood a wooden cross, blood dripping down the center beam. On the cross hung Kade, his golden hair matted with red while there were patches missing entirely. His clothes shredded, his head hanging limp.

 

“That'll teach those damn knife-ears to hunt in our land! String ‘im up for the rest of ‘em to see!” a male voice called out, the crowd cheering in response.

 

Another added to the shouting. “Kill ‘em all! The dogs need to eat too!”

 

Without thinking, Isena burst into the village, barreling through the crowd to her love. One quick maneuver saw her claws slice through the ropes binding Kade, his body collapsing into her.

 

“Kade!” she screamed, grabbing the side of his head, her hands jerking back when they felt nothing but warm and wet.

 

His ears had been removed, sliced off with a dagger. Isena placed a hand on his chest, shifting him in her lap, his head falling back. A shocked gasp escaped her, her bloodied hand flying to her mouth. Kade’s vallaslin had been carved through, bloody slashes in its place. Where his brilliant sapphire eyes had once glistened was empty sockets, blood spilling down his cheeks. From each corner of his mouth, deep gashes were made, forcing a grotesque smile on Kade’s mutilated face.

 

Isena’s mouth opened, but no scream came out. Tears fell like a flood on his corpse, the crowd moving closer.

 

“Well, lookie here! Looks like pretty boy had a mate!”

 

“The hounds are gonna eat good tonight! Maker knows how much they love elf ears!”

 

One man stepped forward, a large knife in his hand. “She sure is pretty though. We might oughta’ have fun with her first.”

 

“You will pay for this,” Isena mumbled through clenched teeth, her brow pressed against Kade’s, her hand clutching his.

 

“Oh will I?” The man answered, laughing. “What's a scrawny thing like you gonna do? Poke me with your ears?”

 

He turned back to the crowd, laughing hysterically when five sharp points pierced his throat, gagging him. His wide eyes looked to Isena, her head raising to glare through her raven hair. Her golden irises melted to black, fangs protruding from her snarl.

 

“What are you?” He choked.

 

“Death.”

 

Her fangs plunged into his neck, ripping his throat from his body. The ground around her burst into flame, the fire reaching, lashing out toward the crowd. The taste of blood sent her into a frenzy, the screams of the villagers pulling a smile across her bloody face.

 

Lunging forward, she grabbed the second man by the neck, her straightened claws piercing the bottom of his jaw, continuing until her whole hand was buried in his skull. Isena turned, thrusting her arm forward, the fire leaping forward at her command as his body fell lifeless. Isena’s magic exploded through the village, every building engulfed in flames. Dozens of bodies lay scattered on the ground, blood pooling in the dirt like puddles after a rain. When her fangs pierced the throat of the final villager, Isena’s senses returned, the beast within sated.

 

She returned to Kade’s side once more, screams rolling from her mouth. Her tears blurring her vision, her body convulsing as she sobbed.

 

As if sensing her lament, the heavens opened, a downpour quenching the raging inferno devouring the village. A gentle hand rested on Isena’s shoulder, her head snapping up to see a wrinkled face with silver hair pulled in a messy bun. Pale blue eyes stared at her, another hand laying over hers.

 

“You must be Isena. My son never stopped speaking of you.” he said, trying to smile at her.

 

“Keeper!” a female voice called through the rain, another Dalish hunter splashing through the mud. “They're all dead, but there's no sign of-” she stopped, the words choking her.

 

“I didn't get here in time.” Isena whispered, her body trembling. “It's all my fault, if he wasn't meeting me-”

 

“You can't blame yourself for his death, Da’len,” the Keeper spoke calmly. “These shemlen have been hunting us for weeks. I should have warned him.”

 

“Did you do this?” the hunter asked, looking at the carnage surrounding them. “Did you kill them all?”

 

Realization washed over Isena, her eyes laying upon all that she had done. “What did I...I killed them all?”

 

“You don't remember?” the hunter asked, unsure if she was impressed or horrified.

 

“I remember- finding Kade, and then- rain. I killed them...I killed them all?”

 

The Keeper pulled the cloak from his back, wrapping Kade’s body in the cloth. He placed a kiss on Isena’s forehead before the hunter helped lift Kade’s body. “He knew you loved him as he loved you. He will be given a Dalish burial, please feel welcome should you wish to come.”

 

**

 

Amelas sat in silence, taking in all Isena said.

 

“I didn't want to destroy the village. I wanted those men dead. I lost control and blacked out, killing everyone. There were families there, children. Seeing Kade mutilated like that, just because he was born with pointed ears. I saw a future with him, I loved him and he was- gone.”

 

“I don't know what to say,” Amelas breathed. "I caused you to relive that? I am so sorry, had I known... had I been more cautious, pushed you less-"

 

Isena forced a compassionate smile, “I chose to let you push me, to not tell you until now. But you understand why I'm terrified of my magic. Why I can't let go.”

 

“Did you attend his funeral?” Amelas sighed shakily, trying to hide the mortification he now felt. It wasn't that he was disgusted by what she told him, more so that he had sent her back to that memory.

 

She shook her head. “I couldn't. I wish I had, but I couldn't bring myself watch him burn on a pyre. I showed him where to hunt, I-” her voice trembled, her lip quivering.

 

Without hesitation, Amelas pulled her to his chest, wrapping her in an embrace. His face buried in her hair, neither said anything as he held her.

 

"O Falon'din  
ghi'lan ma' shosaan,

atish ma' sal',  
lead em to ma' hamin”

 

 _O Falon'Din_ _  
_ _Friend to the Dead_ _  
_ _Guide my feet, calm my soul,_   
Lead me to my rest.

 

Isena’s sobbing softened, her body relaxing in Alemas’s arms. "What was that?"

 

“The Dalish prayer for the dead. His father, the Keeper, would have prayed that over his body," Amelas smiled, his hand rubbing her arm, " Dalish do not burn their dead. They are buried, a tree planted over them. They are buried with an oak staff to help guide them in the afterlife.”

 

“Is he buried in the Emerald Graves?” Isena asked, her tone barely above a whisper.

 

“If that is where his clan lived, then yes. He would be buried near their aravel.”

 

Sighing, Isena closed her eyes, “I would like to find him then, say a proper goodbye. Tell him I'm sorry.”

 

**

 

The morning sun cast its warm glow on the slumbering elves, Isena still with her head against Amelas’s chest, his arm wrapped around her while his other rested behind his head.

 

Amelas was the first to wake, Isena’s steady breathing  a sign she still slumbered. He gazed at her a moment, a deeper understand now falling on him. She was so young and had experienced so much pain. She was scarred more than most people twice her age, yet you would never know.

 

“What? Where am I?” Isena lifted her head, her eyes adjusting to sunlight.

 

“We fell asleep up here,” Amelas replied, his voice soft, a hint of a smile behind the words.

 

“What?” She leapt up, spinning to face him. “We fell asleep...why did you...did we?” her finger wiggled back and forth between them.

 

Stretching, Amelas chuckled. “Even had you wanted to, speaking of dead lovers is hardly the time for a first kiss.”

 

Isena shook her head, “We need to go, my father will kill me.”

  
Further stretching as Isena disappeared, Amelas couldn't help but laugh. The inevitable happened, just as he knew it would. He cared for her.


	7. Prison Break

Isena entered what used to be Skyhold’s garden, her gaze on Virana, Dorian, and Fenris standing around a large chalk circle. Various symbols were drawn in and around the ring with four golden bowls placed at points on the outside. In each bowl sat leaves of different herbs: elfroot, deathroot, arbor blessing, and blood lotus. Along a white line drawn in the center was the red amulet.

 

“Look who decided to join us,” Dorian chuckled.  “Won't try to kill us again, will you?”

 

“Come now, Dorian, leave her alone,” Amelas entered behind Isena, flashing an apologetic glance at her. 

 

“The ritual is prepared, we need to decide who is casting and who is entering,” Virana stated, her hands on her hips. 

 

“Well, the strongest mages should hold the way open,” Dorian added.

 

Fenris stepped forward. “Allow me to enter the Fade. I should be the one to release her.”

 

Shaking his head, Dorian waved him off, “We won't be entering the Fade physically again. This ritual allows us to send two mages mentally into the Fade, opening the door to bring the captive - Ana in this case -  back. Think of it as a door locked from the inside. We go in, unlock it, return to our bodies, bringing her physical form through in the process.”

 

“Isena and I can send you and Mother in,” Amelas glanced at Isena, a reassuring smile on his lips. 

 

Shaking her head, Isena stepped back, her eyes wide, “No, no, I can't. I can't control my magic, what if-”

 

Amelas grabbed her hand, his hazel eyes sparkling, “You won't. I will be here to help you, I promise I won't let you go back there.”

 

Seeing the flicker of a spark between them, Fenris crossed his arms, clearing his throat loudly. “We should begin. I agree, the more experienced mages should enter, should that beast show itself, they will have a better chance of fending it off.”

 

Isena hesitated. She wanted to free her mother, she wanted to  _ meet _ her mother. She wanted to trust Amelas, but how could she, when she couldn't even trust herself? “I-I don't know.”

 

“You are strong, Da’isenatha. I will be right beside you the entire time,” Amelas nodded to Fenris, “as will your father.”

 

A deep and shaky breath flowed past her lips as she shook her hands. “I'll- I'll try.”

 

Isena and Amelas sat on opposite sides of the amulet within the circle while Virana and Dorian lay just outside the edges. Amelas used the chalk to draw the symbol depicted in the grimoire on both Dorian and Virana’s foreheads before taking Isena's hands. Fenris stood back, his eyes never leaving his daughter. Amelas nodded at him before turning his gaze to Isena.

 

“Now we begin.”

 

Reciting the ancient dialect in concert with each other, Isena and Amelas chanted, channeling their magic into the amulet beneath their hands. Hairs raised, dancing with the power that flowed through them, the shining brilliance of the amulet as blinding as the midday sun. Virana and Dorian’s eyes closed, and bodies fell limp, the Fade opening to their minds. 

 

**

 

“Did it work?” Virana turned, her eyes observing the barren wasteland before them.

 

“I certainly hope so,” Dorian replied, “I can't think of anyone who would want to dream in a place like this.”

 

A cold wind blew around them, icy tendrils dancing in the air. The unnatural cold rivaled the grasp of death, Virana shivering as a frigid touch grazed the back of her neck. A thick fog rolled around their feet, obscuring the ground from sight. The hair on their arms stood erect, disembodied voices accompanying children’s laughter whispering around them.  _ She is here _ voices whispered,  _ the guardian yet slumbers. _

 

“Who's there?” Virana hissed, spinning, the fog swirling around her ankles.

 

“Oh good, you hear it too,” Dorian gripped his staff, his eyes on the ghostly wisps dancing before them. “I was worried I was finally going mad.”

 

The fog rose and twisted, small figures resembling children appearing and fading in the same breath.  _ Come, you must hurry. She's this way. _

 

Virana stepped forward, “What are you? Why are you helping us?”

 

The fog swirled again, the silhouette of a young man in a large brimmed hat standing before them.  _ Cold, dark, but not like before. This darkness is heavy, hurting, this isn't right. Did I make the right choice? Every breath wishing to be the last.  _

 

“Cole?” Dorian’s voice raised, surprise and relief reflecting in his tone and expression.

 

The silhouette turned to him,  _ I saved her once before, Compassion, I heal what hurts. This hurt is deep, can't forget, won't. She needs him, she needs you. Her eyes will heal her aching heart. The Mother caged her, protection from things yet seen, I can only show you. _

 

Before either mage could respond, Cole’s figure pointed a ghostly finger toward the distance, the fog parting enough to reveal a familiar shape in the distance.

  
  


“What is that?” Virana tilted her head, her eyes straining to make out the shape. “It looks like an eluvian.”

 

“Oh lovely, another eluvian, because things worked out so well the last time we saw one,” the sarcasm in Dorian’s words was thick, his hands waving to stress his statement. 

 

Virana looked to Cole’s figure once more, “Is Ana through that eluvian, Cole?”

 

_ Ana, the forgotten one, Anaris. Betryed, loved, abandoned. I want to help her again, but there's no blood, no bleeding to stop. Hungry, fading, weak. Keep the guardian away, help open the door.  _

 

The figure melted, returning to creeping fog, sliding across the ground. Virana gripped her staff and nodded forward. If that was Cole, and he spoke truly, they had one chance and limited time.

 

The two mages cautiously approached the eluvian frame, iron bars blocking the entrance. They could see nothing but darkness inside and dry wasteland surrounded them in every other direction. Exchanging glances as they stood before the cold doorway, Virana frowned, her lips pressed together in a thin line. She reached for the bars, her finger inches away when she gasped, pulling her hand back.

 

“I've told your kind to leave me be,” Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, the familiar voice cold and hollow.

 

“Ana?” Virana whispered, squinting, trying to make out anything beyond the eyes staring at her.

 

A clawed hand wrapped around the bars, “I said  _ leave _ , demon! Why does my mother persist in tormenting me? Why would she think these images of Virana and Dorian would have more power than Fenris or Isena?” Ana’s raspy voice growled.

 

“We're not demons,” Dorian spoke up. “We're here to release you. Cole showed us the way to your prison.” 

 

There was a moment of silence before Ana’s pale skin came into the light, her crimson vallaslin faded, her hair hanging flat in her eyes. Her head tilted to the side, her brow furrowed with intrigue, “Cole? You mean the spirit of Compassion? He manifested physically?”

 

“Yes, he said he wanted to help but couldn't do it alone.”

 

Ana nodded, her eyes on the ground, “My mother created this place. She tried to insure no creature, physical or spiritual could get through without her approval. But I'll be damned if the spirit didn't find a way.” she chuckled to herself, “If you break me out, I'll owe him my life twice.”

 

Virana glanced around, “We don't have much time. We have to figure out how to break these bars.”

 

“Before that, I am curious how you found this place? We are in a specially created realm between the Fade and the Veil. You can't find it unless you know where to look,” Ana leaned against the bars, her matted black bangs hanging across her brow.

 

“We found a spellbook that spoke of a ritual to get us here,” Virana said, her own hands shaking the bars to gauge their strength. 

 

“And what of my guardian?” Ana stepped back, her figure fading into the shadow.

 

“We have seen no sign of the Banal’ras, the shadow creature created to play your jailor,” Dorian glanced around, “but that doesn't mean we have all the time in the world. I imagine the beast is slumbering, destined to awaken when we blow the bars off this door.”

 

“And how exactly do you propose we open a gate with no lock?” Virana growled, urgency coating her frustrated tone.

 

Tapping the frame of the eluvian, he smiled, “This was made to keep someone  _ in _ , not out. I believe if we were to attack it at the same time it would fall.”

 

“It's not that simple,” Ana interjected. “This was built to hold me, specifically. An ancient elven god.”

 

“Then what do you propose?” Dorian folded his arms across his chest, irritated.

 

“What you don't see, is the barrier coating this cell. To put it simply, it negates all offensive magic from within,” returning to the light, Ana smirked, “Just a crack. If the two of you can crack the barrier, I can do the rest.”

 

Virana nodded, an orb of fire forming in her palms. 

 

“So, we concentrate our energy on the same place, overload the barrier. It's worth a shot,” Dorian threw his hands forward, flames engulfing the barred eluvian.

 

The fire landed against the bars, but rather than passing between them, reflected back as though landing against a solid wall. Ana watched from within, the fire licking, climbing the invisible wall keeping her trapped.

 

“Yes! There!” Virana exclaimed, a hairline fracture appearing between two of the iron bars. “It's working!”

 

A red light glowed in the darkness, outlining Ana’s thin frame. Her lips pulled into a grin, her fangs glimmering, her hands held out at her side. A green aura shone in her palms, her hair floating around her face and shoulders. “Get back.”

 

Dorian and Virana ceased their attack, jumping back. Ana’s cell was fully illuminated, the magic swirling around her. With one quick movement, she threw her arms out, her magical aura erupting, the small crack spreading, splitting, outlining the invisible dome that was the prison. Green light pushed through the cracks, the ground shaking before a deafening explosion and blinding light filled the air.

 

“Did...did it work?” Virana whispered, her eyes barely open, her hand shielding her face.

 

Dorian raised his head, his gaze focusing on the silhouette standing beyond the settling dust. “So that's the power of an ancient god? I must say, I'm slightly disappointed. I expected more of a challenge cracking a magical prison created by the Dalish’s most powerful diety.”

 

Ana stood before them, reaching a hand to pull them to their feet. “It would seem my mother's arrogance got the better of her. She built that prison to keep me in, fortifying the inside rather than the outside. She never anticipated this place would be discovered, let alone by mortals.” she flashed an appreciative smile, “But that explosion will have gotten my mother’s beast’s attention. How do we get out of here?”

 

**

 

Isena and Amelas remained steady, chanting the ancient Elvhen words, the magic swirling around them. Virana and Dorian had been unconscious well over ten minutes, and the strain was becoming visible on Isena. Her skin was growing pale, blood dripping from her nose, her grip loosening as her body started to shake. 

 

“Amelas! I can’t do it!” She called through the vortex whipping around them.

 

“Yes, you can, Isena! Hold on a little longer!” He squeezed her hands, an unspoken gesture of encouragement. 

 

Isena grunted, her brow furrowing in concentration and uncertainty. Everyone depended on them, but she could feel the beast inside stirring; her magic wanted out. “I’m — losing control! There's something fighting back!”

 

Blood trickled from Amelas’s nose, his grip on Isena’s shaking hands tightening, “It's the Banal’ras! It knows they're there! Focus, Isena! We are all that stands between them and oblivion!”

 

**

 

A blood curdling screech rang through the wasteland, the ground trembling in its wake. 

 

“What was that?” Virana asked, her frantic tone giving away she already knew the answer.

 

“We need to go. Now!” Ana whipped around, her eyes darting across the empty plain behind them.

 

A small white glow shone in the distance, glimpses of Skyhold’s garden flashing on the other side.  

 

“The door is closing! Go, now!” Dorian threw his finger toward their escape, the ground trembling beneath them.

 

Virana and the others turned to run, the Banal’ras breaking through the ground, its arms pulling its body from the earth. Red eyes fell on Dorian and Virana scrambling toward the rift, Ana already standing beside it. Drool oozed from its fangs as it roared. Crouching to the ground, the behemoth launched itself forward, its claws and hooves pounding the ground as it raced toward them.

 

Dorian reached the rift, his heart pounding when he realized Virana was not with them. His wide eyes found his friend several lengths back, on her hands and knees, unable to stand on the trembling ground as the monster bounded toward her.

 

“Virana!” he yelled, turning to go back when a rush of wind stopped him. Something raced past faster than his eyes could perceive.

 

The Banal’ras opened its mouth, molten stakes flying toward the former Inquisitor. 

 

Terror raced through Virana, the fiery attack aimed straight for her. In a flash, a slender form stood before her. Her eyes climbed the figure, trying to make sense of what was happening. “Ana? What are you doing?”

 

A smirk pulled at one corner of Anaris’s lips. Her vallaslin shone like the stars, her eyes fading, blacker than night itself. “The thing about locking a mage with god-like powers away for two decades?” she scoffed, her arm raising, her hand limp, “That magic has nothing to do but build. You will not hold me any longer!”

 

Ana flicked her hand up, a domed barrier exploding toward the sky, the Banal’ras’s attack absorbed by the clear aura before the creature’s body crashed into it, crumpling to the ground. With another flick of her wrist, roots sprang forth, wrapping around its horns, neck, torso and limbs. It roared again, struggling against the restraints. 

 

“Well, allow me to be the first to say I'm ecstatic she's on our side this time!” Dorian laughed, waiting by the tear. 

 

“You go first,” Ana now stood beside him, Virana in her arms, “The moment I step through, my magic dissipates, and that thing is released.”

 

**

 

The magic vortex swirled around Isena and Amelas, their eyes shut, their hair whipping around them. The ground trembled, their chanting growing louder, faster as it became harder to concentrate.

 

Without warning, a brilliant flash of light lit the garden. Fenris fell to his knee, shielding his eyes, Isena and Amelas crying out as the force of the magic pushed them apart, out of the circle. 

 

“Is everyone all right?” Amelas’s voice sounded through the smoke and dust.

 

“I-I think so,” Isena answered, her hand on the side of her head, “What happened?”

 

Silence followed for a moment.

 

“Are we back?” Dorian’s voice called, followed by coughing from the settling dust. 

 

“Dorian?” Virana answered, “We made it?”

 

The dust had settled enough that figures could be distinguished, everyone’s position known. Fenris stepped out, his eyes scouring what he could see of the garden, his heart not daring to hope for fear of disappointment.

 

“And what of Ana? Did… was she there?” he asked, fighting the lump in his throat, his voice trembling.

 

Virana stood, spinning, looking around. “She saved our lives. If it weren't for her that creature would have-”

 

“There!” Isena cut her off, her finger pointed to a silhouette lying in the dirt, unmoving.

 

Fenris took a hesitant step forward, his heart beating against his chest. Could it be? Was she within reach after all this time? Had he finally found his love? “Ana?” he whispered with a shaky breath. His body felt heavy, his mind telling his legs to move, but they refused.He wanted nothing more than to hear her voice, see her gorgeous smile. He inhaled deeply, her faint scent in the air confirming she was no longer a dream.

 

The sunlight broke through the cloud left by the magical explosion, lighting up the figure. Onyx hair draped a thin figure, red vallaslin curving down her shoulders and arms. Her back was to them, but there was no mistaking it. Her head turned, hands moving to push herself into a reclined position. Fenris rushed to her side, his hands hovering over her porcelain skin, afraid that if he touched her, she would crumble and he would wake.

 

“Ana?” he whispered again.

 

Her head raised in response, her golden eyes meeting his emerald gaze. “Fenris?” the word rolled from her lips, the sound sweeter than honey. “Is it you?”

 

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, his lip trembling as the reality gripped him. His hand raised, his palm caressing her cheek, pushing her hair from her face. He paused, their gaze never breaking before he pulled her to him, his lips pressing against hers in a kiss to rival the most passionate touches before and after. 

 

Ana melted into his touch, her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers lost in his hair. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her lips unable to decide between a relieved smile or a passionate kiss. Her brow wrinkled, small giggles and sobs escaping between tender kisses, the joy overflowing from her. 

 

Fenris’s arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her close, pressing her against him, an embrace so tight, there was no doubt he would never let her go again. He dared not open his eyes for fear this was not real. Her lavender smell filled his nose, her taste tempting him into a passionate frenzy. He had dreamed of this moment for years, but it was more than he ever imagined.

 

Light giggles purred from Ana, her face nuzzled in Fenris’s neck. Fenris reveled in her touch, his eyes closed still, his face to the heavens as his own tears continued to fall. “I thought I would never hold you again,” his voice trembled, “I never stopped loving you, Ana, never.”

 

Ana raised her head, her hands on either side of his face, her eyes meeting his once more, “I know. Fenris I saw you, I watched you from beyond the Veil.”

 

“Mother?” Isena’s small voice rang hesitantly through their ears.

 

Ana’s head whipped toward the sound, her hands covering her nose and mouth, her vision clouded by her tears. “Da’isenatha? My beautiful Da’isenatha.” she choked through her trembling tone.

 

Isena stepped forward, her figure illuminated by the sunlight, her hand holding her arm. “Is it really you, Mother?”

 

Fenris helped Ana to her feet before she disappeared, standing before her daughter. Ana’s hand reached to touch Isena’s hair, pulling back with uncertainty.

 

“It's all right,” Isena smiled, “I try not to bite.”

 

Ana’s eyes danced, soaking in the image of her young daughter. “Oh, how I have missed you,” she sighed before throwing her arms around Isena.

 

Isena wrapped her own arms around her mother, Ana’s heels causing her to stand just a couple inches above her daughter. “Mother,” the word seemed surreal to say, “I have dreamed of this moment my whole life, and now it's here, I don't know what to say.”

 

Ana pulled away, a glowing smile on her lips, “Nothing needs to be said, my gorgeous girl. I'm so sorry I left you, I'm so sorry.”

 

A smile spread across Isena’s face, forgiveness painted on her expression. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as the earth quaked, a ferocious roar ripping through the mountains. 

 

“What the blazes was that?” Dorian yelled, reaching for his staff.

 

Ana turned to face the mountain peak overlooking Skyhold’s garden. “The Banal’ras. It followed us through the portal.”

 

Smoke rose from behind the snow-covered point, the Banal’ras’s four black eyes glaring at the group below. 

 

“It's as large as a dragon,” Fenris gripped the hilt of his blade, “what do we do now?” 

  
Ana stepped between the behemoth and her daughter, her eyes melting black. “We kill it.”


	8. Light Against The Shadow

  

Mythal’s shadow demon crouched on the mountain peak, its snarl vicious, burning tail swinging furiously behind it.

 

“Kill it? How the hell do we do that?” Virana asked, trying to hide the intimidation petrifying her.

 

A smug grin pulled at Ana’s lips, “Look,” she pointed to the glowering monster, red liquid dripping from its shoulder, running down its arm, “It’s bleeding. And if it bleeds-”

 

“We can kill it.” Fenris finished for her, smiling, his own lyrium markings glowing red.

 

The behemoth screamed in response, leaping from its perch on the peak, landing on the wall separating the garden from the mountain valley below. The stone crumbled beneath the creature’s weight, its flaming mask of a face looming above them.

 

“Go! Now!” Virana called, thrusting her hands forward, thick bolts of electricity arcing for the beast.

 

Amelas growled, ice erupting from his hands. “Do not hold back!”

 

The Banal’ras reeled, lightning and ice crashing against its face. The behemoth swung its head around, its jaws clamping shut, narrowly missing Dorian and Amelas. Blood spattered the ground, Fenris’s ice blade slicing deep in the flaming jaw, the monster screeching in pain as it threw its head up. 

 

“Not so tough are you?” Fenris taunted, running toward its legs in an attempt to flank it.

 

Arching its neck, the behemoth’s eyes found him, its claw raising to strike, a deep growl rumbling from its black throat.

 

“Oh no you don't!” Ana yelled, shoving her hands down before curving them back up, a sea of ice spires erupting beside the monster, striking it in the neck and chest.

 

Screeching in pain, it turned its gaze on Ana, smoke pouring from its nostrils. It swiped its three-fingered claw along the ground, shards of earth screaming for her and Isena.

 

“Isena, move!” Amelas yelled from across the garden. He struggled to keep his footing, his body racing for her faster than his feet could take him. He knew she had no magic to fight, he had felt the strain that ritual placed on them. If it nearly drained his own mana stores, hers were surely depleted as well.

 

Fenris stopped in his tracks, spinning to see the rocky shards racing toward his family. “Ana!” he screamed, “Do something!”

 

Isena saw the attack closing the distance, but she couldn't move. This was a nightmare come to life and terror gripped her, forcing her to remain frozen. She screamed within her head, commanding her body to move, but it wouldn't listen. How could everyone else face it so fearlessly? Why wasn't her body listening to her? If she didn't move, she would die.

 

A green light burst from Ana’s position, those around her covering their eyes. The impact of the Banal’ras's attack echoed like cannon fire, the air thick with smoke and dust from the impact. The creature almost seemed to laugh, no doubt the spires connected with their target.

 

“Isena?” Amelas whispered, his voice cracking before rising, “Isena!”

 

“What the hell is that?” Dorian muttered, his eyes wide.

 

Time felt as though it were standing still. The dust settled, Isena standing unharmed with her arms around her face. She gasped, an ethereal vision of a dragon’s wing standing before her, strong as an iron wall. A green tail wrapped around Isena, her gaze following it to the crouching body prepared to defend her, a body neither dragon nor human, but both. Within the torso of the dragon she saw Ana, her eyes glowing green, her vallaslin shining brilliantly. As she stood, so did the spirit, a beast the same size as the Banal’ras. The dragon’s head turned to the monster, an earth shattering roar exploding from its jaws.

 

“No one goes after my daughter,” Ana snarled. “For that, I will rip you apart!”

 

The dragon bared its teeth, the vortex of wind created by her leap to the heavens pushing Isena back. 

 

Amelas raced to her side, his chest heaving, “Are you hurt?” he asked, his hands wrapped around her arms. 

 

“I don't think so,” she shook her head, his grip sending a chill down her spine, “What was that thing?”

 

“Her spirit form,” Virana answered, ice swirling around her palms, “she and Solas battled each other in those forms before they were- lost.”

 

The dragon bellowed, the behemoth echoing in response. Ana hung in the air, her spirit form shining, arms extended, welcoming the challenge. The Banal’ras pushed off the ground, its grotesque form colliding with the spirit. Virana and Dorian unleashed volleys of lightning and ice, striking the creature on its back, the dragon’s claws raking it on the chest and torso while its jaws clamped on the gnarled horns. 

 

Screeching in pain, blood dripping down its body, the Banal’ras pulled against Ana, shifting positions, placing her beneath it as they fell. Smoke poured from its nostrils and the corners of its eyes, its entire body bursting into flame.

 

The earth shook violently, various avalanches falling down the mountains. The two massive figures crashed into the snow-covered peak beyond the garden. A roar of agony split the air, a small figure screaming past, crashing into the stone wall at the back of Skyhold. The behemoth screeched, the flames on its body melting the surrounding ice, the remnants of a green aura flashing and fading beneath its claws.

 

“Ana!” Fenris stared at the debris, his heart racing as he disappeared toward the settling dust.

 

“Oh shit,” Dorian uttered, his attention flickering between the creature and the pile of rubble.

 

The stone bricks shifted, Ana pulling herself up, blood dripping down her face as Fenris helped pull her out. “That bastard is strong,” she swallowed hard, blood trickling from her lips. “He ripped me from my spirit form without even trying.”

 

Virana’s face was pale as she looked around her. The longer this battle lasted, the more hopeless it seemed. “That can happen? If an elven god’s most powerful form can't match it, how can we?”

 

“By not thinking like that!” Amelas called, rushing toward the destroyed wall, a stream of ice erupting from his staff and hitting the Banal’ras in the face.

 

Mustering all the courage within herself, Isena rushed to Amelas’s aid, a small blast of ice echoing his attack, a pained groan falling from her lips. 

 

Amelas and Isena’s attack elicited a terrifying screech, two of the Banal’ras’s four eyes closed, blood pouring from them. The creature snarled, launching itself toward the garden once again.

 

“Look out!” Isena screamed, shoving Amelas to the side, the Banal’ras falling on their position. 

 

Rolling to the ground, Amelas whipped his head around, terror gripping him as he watched the creature snatch Isena in its fiery claws. “No!” He cried, shoving his body up, scrambling to get on his feet.

 

The Banal’ras growled, squeezing her tighter, blood spewing as she coughed. 

 

Without hesitation, Amelas charged the creature, a white aura streaming from his glowing eyes. A white light emanated from his chest, his feet pushing him off the ground in a daring leap. 

 

The Banal’ras roared, swiping its free claw toward the airborne Amelas. Confusion twisted its inferno of a face when its three-fingered claw collided with a white aura the shape of a grizzly paw. The spirit form stood as tall as the Banal’ras, a furry snarling snout latched onto the behemoth’s arm.

 

“Amelas?” Isena whispered, her eyes focusing on the massive white bear defending her. 

 

In the center of the ethereal bear was Amelas, his own features furrowed in a vicious snarl, the bear mimicking his movements. His eyes darted to Isena, the bear’s jaws clenching down, blood falling from its teeth. “Hold on, Isena!”

 

The bear slashed at the monster’s face, its claws blinding the Banal’ras completely. A high pitched screech echoed, its grip on Isena releasing as it fell back. Amelas dove forward, Isena landing safely on his spirit form’s back.

 

“Are you hurt?” his gaze darted to her before returning to his opponent. 

 

She shook her head, “I'll heal, but don't worry about me, you need to finish that thing while you have the chance!”

 

Amelas nodded, a glower crossing his face, the bear gnashing his teeth. “Hold on, Lethallan.”

 

Isena barely registered his words before the bear lunged forward, the blinded Banal’ras crashing to the mountain pass below. Blood flowed as Amelas’s spirit sank its teeth into the creature’s throat, the flames dying throughout its body, a gurgle coming from its open mouth. With one final movement, the bear ripped the Banal’ras’s throat from its body, the monster’s limbs twitching as the life flooded out of it. Isena and Amelas watched as the beast crumbled, becoming dust blowing away with the winter breeze.

 

**

 

A loud crash echoed through the dark halls of Mythal’s keep, swearing followed by the sound of pacing. The red-haired woman cautiously entered the large study, her sunset eyes falling on Mythal throwing whatever she could get her hands on.

 

“Is something wrong, Majesty?”

 

Mythal’s golden eyes turned to her, rage burning within them. “They killed it. They killed the Banal’ras. Fen’Harel’s brat has a spirit form stronger than even his father’s,” she growled, continuing to destroy the room.

 

“I can take care of them,” the woman shrugged, leaning against the doorway, her hand brushing against her bare midriff, the silver dragon on her belt glimmering in the torchlight.

 

Mythal shook her head, “No, there are still things in Tevinter that need your attention.”

 

Rolling her eyes, the woman scoffed, “If they can kill your shadow demon, they'll kill your dragons too. It would be better to let us end it now.”

 

Mythal glared in response.

 

“All right,” she threw her hands up, “I'll return to decimating magisters then.”

 

“Andruil!” Mythal snapped, her hands gripping the stone table before her as the woman turned to walk away. “We need my granddaughter alone. When the time comes, I expect you to be ready.”

 

Andruil grinned, her eyes flashing. “As you command.”

 

**

 

“Amelas! Isena!” Virana’s panicked voice reached their ears.

 

Dorian and the others stood back, the giant bear climbing its way back to the garden before the aura dissipated, Isena falling into Amelas’s arms.

 

“All healed?” he teased, his face inches from hers.

 

Isena looked away, scrambling out of his arms and to her feet as she felt her cheeks burn red. “Yes, I'm fine, thank you.”

 

“That was-” Dorian shook his head, “by far the most intense battle I have ever fought. I have never seen magic like that. What were they called? ‘Spirit forms’?”

 

Ana sat beside Fenris, her wounds almost healed. “Amelas is the son of the Dread Wolf. I had imagined no one other than we ancients capable of such power, but I suppose it makes sense.”

 

Pulling the amulet from around her neck, Virana sighed, the color finally returning to her face. “I never imagined-”

 

“Having a child with an elven god would produce a child with such power?” Ana chuckled, glancing at Fenris, then Isena. “It seems they are both capable of things far greater than we realized.”

 

“Maker, why do I keep getting involved in things like this? I'm getting too old for this, Virana,” Dorian smiled, his hand rubbing the back of his head. “One would think I would have enough sense by now, but no! ‘Why, Dorian, you've already defeated one god in your lifetime, why not show up at Skyhold and do it all over again!’”

 

Laughing, Virana waved him off, “Oh Dorian, you were getting bored in the Magisterium and you know it. Besides, wasn't there something about two dragons attacking and you needing my help?”

 

Dorian’s smile vanished, his tone solemn. “Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten how the entire Magisterium was obliterated before my eyes. Let’s not forget I barely escaped with my life-  _ again.” _

 

_ “ _ I didn't mean-”

 

“Oh no, it's fine, Virana. We have more important things to do than comfort the only human in the group. Now, isn't there one more party member needed?”

 

Virana’s gaze shot hesitantly to Ana, her fingers caressing the amulet. “Right, Ana, there's something-”

 

“Oh fuck no!” Ana stood, wagging her finger at Virana. “There is no way I'm releasing him, not after everything I went through to put him there!”

 

“Ana, love,” Fenris stood, reaching for her arm, “if it weren't for Solas, we never would have found the tome that helped us release you. Virana, Dorian, even Amelas-”

 

“Seriously? I spent  _ centuries _ locked away, and he gets barely two decades? How is that fair?”

 

Stepping forward, Isena tucked her hair behind her ears. “Mother, he helped me. He wanted you released. It's not right that Father and I get you, but they-” her eyes glanced to Amelas then Virana, “they don't deserve to live without him. Virana loves him as you love father and Amelas deserves to know his father. Please, Mother. You're the only one who can.”

 

“Ana, she's right-”

 

“I know she's right, Fenris!” Ana hissed, sighing in frustration. “That doesn't mean I have to like it.”

 

Trudging to Virana, Ana held out her hand, her golden irises meeting Virana’s rose colored stare. Gently placing the necklace in Ana’s palm, Virana smiled, a silent but hopeful glance passing between them.

 

“I can't.” Ana said curtly after a moment.

 

“Anaris-” Fenris snapped.

 

Whipping around, Ana pointed her finger at him, “Don't you dare use my true name, Fenris. After the fight with that beast, I don't have the magic. I need to feed.”

 

“Use me!” Virana thrust her arm toward Ana, “Feed on me if you need to.”

 

“It would kill you,” Ana replied, her tone irritated. “I can't feed on someone without them dying from the venom in my bite.”

 

Clearing his throat, Fenris interjected, “Actually, if she were to cut herself, you could drink from her without killing her. A small amount of your own blood in return heals her wound and both parties are satisfied.”

 

An awkward silence fell on the group, glances exchanged and breathy chuckles exhaled. After a moment, Virana pulled a knife from her boot and cut her palm. She watched Ana’s eyes flash black, her vallaslin glowing as the blood pooled in her palm.

 

Virana sucked her breath through her teeth when Ana’s lips pressed against her skin. Feeling her blood being sucked from her body was strange. It was not terrifying or even disgusting, but rather euphoric. Virana felt her heartbeat slow, the thought of her life draining away washed away with the desire to sleep. Her eyes grew heavy, her head nodding with the weight of fatigue. The air around her seemed colder, the voices of her companions fading. A small voice within told her to remove her hand, but the strange sense of peace overruled it. She felt her lips pull to a small grin, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this calm.  

 

Without warning, her pleasured trans was interrupted, a metallic smell wafting through her nostrils while a muffled voice echoed in her ears.

 

“Virana, drink!” Ana’s voice startled her back to reality, her wrist open, the blood falling to the grass beneath them. “Drink, before you pass out from blood loss!”

 

Shaking her head, Virana’s eyes focused on the open wound before her. She pressed her lips against Ana’s flesh, a small moan escaping her as the warm liquid fell across her tongue and down her throat. It tasted sweeter than anything she had before. A warm sensation rushed through her, her mind more alert than before.

 

“That should be enough,” Ana pulled away, Virana’s lips smacking at the motion. “Now let's get started before I change my mind.”

 

“Wait, that's it?” Virana blinked in confusion. “Was that enough?”

 

Ana smirked, “Virana, you lost close to half your blood volume. If I fed any longer, you would have died.”

 

“But it felt like seconds,” she whispered, her thumb rubbing her palm where the wound had been.

 

Fenris snickered, “Such is the power of an apex predator. Now you know why nothing escapes us.”

 

Kneeling in a clear space, Ana held the amulet by the chain, the red gem dangling before her face. Her other hand was below the jewel, her fingers pointed straight toward the amulet. A blue light swirled from her fingertips, the gem swinging side to side. The light curved and danced around the pendant, ancient Elvhen flowing from Ana’s lips.

 

Virana bit her thumbnail, her body frozen with anticipation. This was it. This was the moment she waited twenty years to experience. A lump swelled in her throat as she fought back tears, Dorian placing a hand on her shoulder the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

 

“It is done.” Ana's voice rang through her ears, the amulet suspended on its own, a blue light emanating from it.

 

With a flash, the amulet burst, the shattered pieces hanging, glistening in the sunlight. The rays of light bounced between shards, the glow growing brighter until it took shape. Ana stepped back, her arms folded against her chest, Fenris behind her.

 

“You did the right thing,” he whispered to her, his lips placing a gentle kiss against her hair while his arms wrapped around her.

 

“Don't remind me,” she scoffed, her tone agitated to hide the hint of relief only Fenris could find.

 

The glowing light faded, the amulet gone. Virana’s hands cupped over her mouth, her eyes on the glistening armor donned by that bald elf she would recognize anywhere. He turned, his hazel eyes finally meeting hers, the corner of his mouth pulled into a grin.

 

“Virana, I have missed you, Ma Vhenan.”


	9. Venturing Into The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****NSFW****

The frigid air of the mountains brushed against Solas’s neck, a sensation he had almost forgotten. A chill crawled down his spine, the colors of the remains of the garden much more vibrant than he remembered. His hazel eyes moved, looking around, the realization of returning to the mortal realm sinking in.

 

Everything within him wished to gaze upon his elven lover, but a small voice caused him hesitation. Was he prepared for anger filled eyes? Could he bare the tears of betrayal staining her cheeks? 

 

“Solas?” her delicate whisper caused his stomach to clench. “Is it really you?”

 

The Dread Wolf’s hesitant gaze turned in the direction of her words. His eyes slowly lifting, he saw Virana standing, petrified. He watched, her slender legs seeming to move of their own volition as she launched toward him. Solas’s breath caught, her arms wrapping around his neck, her soft brunette hair caressing his cheek. Closing his eyes, Solas held back tears, her scent filling his nose, her quiet, relieved sobs like music to his ears. He never realized how deeply he had missed her, how incomplete he was without his Inquisitor.

 

“Solas? Is this happening? Is this real? Are you real?” she whispered, her voice trembling.

 

A thousand replies filled Solas’s mind, but his tongue remained silent. His hands hesitantly wrapping around her torso, his mind expecting her to pull away, his heart yearning to clutch her against his chest and never let go.

 

“Solas? Are you all right?” she pulled away enough to gaze up, her eyes meeting his before he looked away.

 

“Why do you not hate me?” he whispered.

 

Confusion clouded Virana’s features, her head tilting while her arms remained draped around his neck. “Hate you? Why would I hate you, my wolf?”

 

Solas turned his head, his hands falling to her hips as he pushed her to arm’s length. He tried to hide the shame clouding his features, but Virana knew him too well, “I lied to you. I lied about who I was and why Anaris hunted me. I put you in danger and left you to raise our son alone.” 

 

The former Inquisitor placed her hand against his cheek, turning his gaze. Solas grinned, her compassionate eyes meeting his, “I admit, I did hate you, for a long time in fact. But it could not outweigh the love that remained. I understand why you did those things, Solas, and I forgive you.”

 

Frowning Solas backed away from Virana. He shook his head, his eyes returning to the ground. “I need time to think. I'm sorry, Ma Vhenan, I- I thought I was prepared for this, but I was wrong.”

 

“But Amelas-” Virana gestured to where her son had been standing, her words stopping when she saw he had disappeared.

 

“Just give them time, Virana,” Dorian smiled at her, “Speaking from experience, a father and son need to bond on their own time, and that can't be forced.” 

 

Virana’s joy quickly turned to sadness as she watched Solas walk toward the main hall. She blinked back tears and Dorian pulled her into a hug. “This was not how I had pictured this day.”

 

**

 

Ana stood in the entrance to Skyhold, her shimmering midnight hair dancing with the frozen breeze. Her golden eyes stared from behind her flowing bangs, the snowy peaks rising, glistening in the distance, “About time.”

 

Fenris chuckled as he approached, the collar of his black trench coat brushing against his cheeks, his shoulder-length hair pulled back with a small ribbon. A devilish smirk stretched across his face, “I assume you desire to do more than sneak off to the battlements for a private reunion?” a playful growl sounded from his throat, his face nuzzling Ana’s neck while his hands wrapped around her waist.

 

Giggling, she turned, wrapping her arms around him, her lips falling gently against his. “That's later. Right now, I want to hunt.”

 

Fenris’s smirk turned into a smile, his fangs peeking out. He placed a light nibble on Ana’s lower lip, “There is not much in the way of travelers around here. Anywhere we would find a decent meal would see us leave for a few days at least.”

 

“Jader is only a half day’s run for us. Plenty of unknown faces stopping at the docks. It's the perfect hunting ground,” Ana licked her lips at the thought. 

 

Fenris eyed the dark-haired beauty in his arms, soaking in her touch, her smell; Ana knew he wanted to to take her right there. He kissed her brow, “Well, try to keep up,” he teased before disappearing down the mountain pass.

 

“Oh no you don't,” she grinned before chasing after him into the snow-covered wilderness. 

 

Fenris couldn't remember the last time he had truly run free. He didn't like the thought of leaving Isena behind, but he trusted those she was with more than most, although that wasn't saying much for Fenris.

 

The rush of cold air never bothered Ana. She reveled in the ability to run without reservation, without worrying about danger lingering in pursuit. Lifting her nose, Ana savored the fresh air filling her lungs. 

 

“Wait,” Fenris slowed, turning to face his lover.

 

Ana was surprised he managed to stay ahead of her. His skills had grown in her absence and her heart swelled with pride. Seeing him embrace his transformation filled her with relief and pride. Perhaps now she could finally begin forgiving herself for forcing the change on him all those years ago. She gasped when she felt his arms catch her, pulling her against his strong chest. For all his power, his touch was still gentle with her.

 

The sound of rustling leaves caught her attention, “I didn't notice we made it out of the mountains,” she laughed, “Why are we stopping?”

 

A devious smile spread across Fenris’s face, his arms tightening around her. A soft kiss surprised Ana, his body backing her against a tree. “We have some catching up to do,” he growled, his hands moving, lifting hers above her head, “I haven't  properly  told you how much I missed you.”

 

Ana tilted her face toward his, her tongue flicking the tip of his nose, “Somehow, I don't see words being an adequate expression,” she teased. Ana ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his pony tail over his shoulder, “I like the long hair, by the way.”

 

A small kiss placed upon her lips filled the pause before his reply. “I found that, when raising a daughter, it helped her to have hair other than her own to braid.”

 

A wide grin spread across Ana’s face, her finger twirling in his locks, “I love you so much, Fenris. I couldn't have asked for a better father for Isena.”

 

Fenris chuckled, the moonlight falling between the leaves causing his emerald eyes to shine. His stare held Ana’s gaze a moment longer before he devoured her in a hungry, passionate kiss. The years of longing and desire flowed out, his arm still around her waist, hugging her as though pressed against him, she still was not close enough.

 

Ana purred when she felt Fenris’s body pushing against her, his tongue slipping past her lips. She trembled when his free hand left her hips, exploring the lengths of her body. She had forgotten how alive he could make her feel, and she wanted nothing more than to feel alive with him once again.

 

His hot breath rolled across her skin, his hand finding the clasps to undo her top with ease. Ana’s body craved him, her breath catching when his fangs grazed her neck.

 

“I have thought about this moment every day,” he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her lobe, “I would dream of your touch, ache for it.”

 

His name purred from her throat, her legs wrapping around his waist. His grip loosened, releasing her hands, the pads of his fingers pressing against her inner thighs. Ana felt his desire rising against her, his touch sliding across her hips to remove one of the two obstacles holding them back.

 

Fenris held his body against his lover, holding her with ease. A moan escaped him, her fangs sinking into his neck, her hand wrapping around his now freed length. Squeezing her legs tighter around Fenris’s hips, she pulled him closer, the tip of his hardened length caressing her wet loins. The warmth of his blood sliding down her throat tempted her to a frenzy, his pleasured moans setting every nerve in her body ablaze. Ana released his neck, her tongue grazing his flesh while her claws raked against his back.

 

With a powerful thrust, Fenris entered her, a surprised gasp parting her lips in response. Ana arched her back, her fingers wrapped in Fenris’s hair. Bracing her against the tree, Fenris wandered her torso with his other hand, his fingers teasing the erect nipple of her bosom. 

 

Ana moaned, louder, her elven lover placing a bite of his own on her shoulder. Blood flowed across his tongue and down her heaving chest, his ferocity climbing. The warmth of her blood mimicked a wave of electricity coursing through his body, a primal hunger awakening within. His lyrium marks glowed red, his clawed hand digging into her hip.

 

Ana’s gentle touch called Fenris back to the tender moment with his goddess. Ana’s hands pushed against his shoulders, a gesture meaning she wanted to take control, but she felt him press into her harder, pulling at her lower lip with his teeth. Her claws broke into his flesh, her kisses growing more aggressive. A swift breeze tussled theor hair before a tree pressed against Fenris’s bare back. 

 

“Oh, not holding back, are we?” he snickered, his lip between her teeth.

 

“Not anymore,” Ana purred in return, her hands returning to his swaying locks. “I don't have to hold back for fear of killing you this time.”

 

Small trembled echoed down Ana’s body as Fenris trailed his hand along her raised thigh. She grinned when she felt his body above her, the two landing in the soft grass. The subtle glow of her vallaslin and the writhing of her hips were both a clear indication she was close to her climax, her gasps and moans growing louder. His hands traced the curves of her body, shaky sighs accompanying Ana’s pleasured groans as Fenris approached his own end. 

 

The two lovers rolled in the grass, their bodies intertwined, sounds of euphoria echoing through the air. With one last powerful thrust, Ana’s back arched, her vallaslin illuminating the forest. Fenris’s own body tensed, his hands holding Ana’s face. He smiled before placing a final, gentle kiss on her swollen lips.

 

Fenris sighed, stroking her hair, “I had almost forgotten how complete you make me feel,” he whispered before kissing her forehead.

 

A smile danced across her face, her finger tracing his lyrium scars, “I thought I knew what love was, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I never knew love until the day a pure white dire wolf saved my life in the snowy mountains.”

 

“Save  _ your _ life?” Fenris laughed, pulling Ana into his chest, “Those slavers didn't stand a chance against you, and you know it.”

 

“Well,” Ana smirked, brushing the tip of her nose against his, “close enough.”

 

**

 

“Amelas?” Isena’s soft voice pulled the elf’s attention away from the starlit sky, “Are you all right?”

 

A soft chuckle slipped through his lips, his eyes glancing at her, “I'm-  not sure.”

 

Amelas sat atop the same tower Isena had once fled to, his gaze watching the stars twinkle in the night. Isena climbed her way to him with ease, sitting beside her friend and teacher.

 

“You fled when your father appeared, why?” Isena ran her fingers through her hair, her white bangs blending with her onyx locks.

 

Hesitating, Amelas’s gaze fell to the floor, “I- don't know. I imagined that moment a thousand times, rehearsed what I would say, but- I don't know. I just froze.”

 

“Imagining it and experiencing it are two different things,” she chuckled.

 

“What if I'm nothing like he pictured? What if he despises me? What if-”

 

“What if he's just as nervous as you?” Isena’s voice was soothing, a beacon of light in his tumultuous thoughts. 

 

Amelas finally turned to look at the young woman beside him. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her slender face framed perfectly by her snowy bangs. “When you embraced your mother, you made it seem so easy. I suppose I expected the same; or something similar.”

 

Isena laughed, her shoulder nudging him playfully, catching him by surprise. “I had seen my mother in dreams. My father may not have talked about her much, but when he did, I felt like I knew her just through the love he still held for her. Regardless of what happened, however, she was still my mother,” she tilted her head, the side of her brow in her palm, “just like he is still your father. You can say ‘hi’ at least and see where it goes from there. If he ‘despises’ you, then you can walk away knowing you tried.”

 

Amelas laughed, a pink tint warming his cheeks. Was he being foolish, being so afraid to speak with his father? “You're right. I'm being foolish,” he smiled at her, the action causing her cheeks to flush. “Perhaps I should go introduce myself now, before I lose the courage,” he stood, hugging the pelt draped around his shoulders against his neck. “Thank you, Isena.”

 

**

 

Solas stood in his study, a book lay open in his hand, but his eyes were on the floor. His thumb rested between his teeth, his mind racing. He thought he was prepared for his release. He had readied himself for yelling, screaming, red-faced anger; he was not ready for joy, relief, or forgiveness. These concepts were almost foreign to him and he desperately wanted to believe they were false; but how could anyone forgive him after all that he'd done?

 

A light knock interrupted his contemplation. He turned, swallowing hard when he saw his son in the doorway. Dozens of greetings swirled through his mind, but his lips remained closed.

 

“Don't worry, I'm nervous about this too,” Amelas chuckled awkwardly, his hand brushing the back of his neck.

 

A small grin tugged at the corner of Solas’s mouth, his hand closing the book before setting it on the desk. “I admit, most situations do not intimidate quite as much as this. I am- unfamiliar with how to proceed.”

 

Clapping his hands together, Amelas stepped into the room, “Mother tells me you're a mage, that you dealt with spirits and Fade magic.”

 

Solas’s shoulders relaxed. Finally, a familiar topic. “Indeed. I spent most of my time in the Fade, learning from the spirits. They often proved better company than any physical being,” his eyes darted to Amelas, “are you-?”

 

“I am a mage, yes,” the words came out with a laugh, “I am a Somniari, like you, or so Mother tells me.”

 

A cautious look crossed Solas’s features, “What  _ has _ she told you of me?”

 

“She told me of your time together in the Inquisition. She fell for you and you deceived her.”

 

Solas sighed, his eyes saddening.

 

“But she also told me why. You wanted to keep her safe and thought you could do so by keeping her in the dark,” he sighed, folding his arms over his chest, “Did you ever tell her the truth?”

 

“That's the thing about truth, Amelas. Everyone has their own version of it, no one story is  inexplicably  accurate. But to answer your question, yes, I told her my truth.”

 

Amelas crossed the room and rested on the wooden desk, “Why lie at all?  I don't understand. If you loved her why deceive her?”

 

Shaking his head, Solas sighed, “You have not been in love, I see,” he snickered to himself. “ Honestly , I was a fool. I thought my troubles were my own to bare, and it took me far too long to realize I was wrong.”

 

“She never wanted me to hate you,” he tilted his head to peer at his father,  “it wasn't until we were heading to Skyhold she told me who you  really  are.”

 

“So you know my true identity, do you?”

 

“The Dread Wolf, Fen’Harel,” a glint of pride shone in Amelas’s gaze, “She told me everything she knew; she wanted me prepared for what is to come. Ever since Mythal attacked and killed our clan, she's become- hardened. If I didn't know any better, I would worry she was preparing for war.”

 

Solas grabbed his son’s arm, all reservations leaving his stance, “Mythal? She came for the two of you? Are you sure?”

 

Amelas looked at the hand on his arm before meeting Solas’s stare, “Yes, she was looking for something, or someone. She said she could sense Mother, but couldn't find her because Ana had hidden her,” his gaze intensified, “What is going on?”

 

“I'm not sure, but if it is what I suspect, we are nowhere near prepared. I must speak with Ana and Virana immediately .”

 

**

 

The cold wind nipped at Amelas’s cheeks, his hands reaching behind his head, wrapping his knotted ropes of hair in his leather tie. His father was not what he expected, but perhaps that was a good thing. Tonight, he planned to sleep in what used to be Commander Cullen’s office, a quiet space where he could think.  

 

“So?  How did it go?” Isena’s voice came from behind him, her hands behind her back, her feet skipping along the ground. 

 

Amelas chuckled softly.  “You mean you weren't standing outside the door listening with your vampire hearing?” he teased. 

 

A feigned look of insult crossed her face before a giggle gave her away.  “I couldn't help it. It sounded like it went well?”

 

Amelas shrugged, “I suppose. It certainly could have gone worse.”

 

Isena heard the solemn tone Amelas tried to hide.  “What is it?” She frowned, “Are you worried about what he said about not being prepared?”

 

“Somewhat. I- do not favor the unknown.”

 

They stopped at the foot of the stairs beside the tavern. Isena glanced to the open gate leading out of Skyhold, her hands gripping her arms. She seemed nervous, hesitant, trying to hide the battle raging within.

 

“What is it?” Amelas's hand gently rested on the bend of her arm, her attention snapping to him.

 

“I… it's… you'll think I'm crazy,” she shook her head, waving him off.

 

“Try me.”

 

Meeting his gaze, Isena was surprised to see warmth and patience reflecting back at her. “I- have been having this dream. It just started a couple nights ago, but it's always the same.”

 

“What is the dream?”

 

A nervous chuckle parted from Isena, her eyes darting around the courtyard before speaking in a hushed tone, “I see Kade. He comes to me and begs me to go see him. He says he waits for me in the Emerald Graves.”

 

Amelas cocked his head, his hand remaining on her arm, “You don't feel this is just a dream? Your heart longing for what once was?” His tone softened toward the end, a question he wasn't sure he wanted answered.

 

“This is different. I can  _ feel _ him as though he lives. Even when I'm awake, I feel this…” her hands twirled in the air, the words escaping her, “it's as though a part of me is somewhere else and its calling to me. I have to go. It is only getting stronger and I need to know what it is.”

 

His hand sliding off her arm, Amelas looked away, his sigh a visible cloud before his lips. “I will go with you, if you'll have me. It is a long journey and I couldn't bear the thought-” he stopped abruptly, clearing his throat. “It would be safer if we both went.”

 

“I'm leaving now, tonight, while my parents are gone.”

 

Amelas nodded, reaching for her hand, but Isena had already started for the gate.

 

“Ah, the days of sneaking off into the night in the name of true love.” A voice came from the top of the stairs.

 

“Dorian!” The color drained from Amelas’s face. “We were just-”

 

“Sneaking off to the Emerald Graves at this god-forsaken hour?”

 

Amelas nodded, Isena watching behind him, her glowing yellow eyes on Dorian.

 

“Don't worry, I won't say anything. I know all too well what it's like to have to sneak around to be who you want and  _ with _ who you want. Just promise me this,” he pulled a small purple crystal from his tunic, “Take this. It allowed me to stay in contact with your mother for the last twenty years, it will allow you to let us know you're safe. If anything, and I do mean  _ anything _ , happens, you call for us immediately .”

 

Amelas smiled, placing the crystal in his own tunic. “Thank you, Dorian.”

 

“Do try to come back in one piece. Your mother would kill me if anything happened and I'm not quite ready to die yet.” Dorian grabbed Amelas’s arm, his eyes serious, “I watched your mother mourn the loss of Solas for two decades. Do not make me watch her mourn her son. I am a necromancer, and I swear, I will bring you back just to wring your neck.”

 

“Dorian, we will be fine. What could be lurking in the trees that can withstand a mage born of the gods?” Amelas shrugged Dorian’s grip off.

 

Grabbing Amelas with both hands, Dorian glared at the young elf, “Listen here, Amelas. We may have only met in person a month ago, but I have watched your mother do her damnedest to raise you and watch over you. I heard her cry through that crystal every time you asked about your father. I consoled her more times than I can count when she felt too weak to do things on her own. You were no golden child, and offspring of a god or not, you will mind yourself and come back in one piece.” Dorian’s eyes glanced to Isena, “You will keep  _ her _ safe as well. Maker knows her mother and father can level a city for fun; I do not want to see what they're capable of if something were to happen to their child.”

 

Amelas sighed, “We will be back before you know it. Mother won't even know I was gone.”

 

Pulling away from Dorian, Amelas joined Isena. He turned, one final glance to Dorian before Isena grabbed his hand, the two disappearing into  the night.

 


	10. Rekindling

Skyhold never felt emptier than it did now. Virana sat against the wall of what used to be Vivienne’s study, the stained-glass windows open, overlooking the empty courtyard below. She listened to the crackling fire in the main hall; she would give anything to have Varric here right now. He always knew how to cheer her up in situations like this. She chuckled, a slight grin pulling across her cheeks, her mind returning to all the late nights that dwarf enraptured the entire party with his expertly woven tales. He could bed a goddess with that silver tongue if he wanted to, and everyone knew it.

 

“I wonder what he would think about all this,” she whispered to herself, her head leaning back against the stone.

 

“You could ask him, you know,” the familiar Tevinter accent called Virana back to reality.

 

“I was actually thinking about Varric,” the former Inquisitor glanced out the window before resting her chin atop her folded arms. 

 

“Ah yes, he did always know how to find humor in the most drab situations,” Dorian snickered, sitting beside his friend. “You wouldn't happen to be hiding from anyone up here, would you?”

 

“I expected it to be a happy reunion. Ana and Fenris melted into each other, anyone could see how completed they both felt when they were together again. She and I have our differences and our pasts are rocky, but even I could see the love they still shared. Solas acted… I don't know, like he wasn't happy to be free,” her voice trembled, her eyes blinking back tears, “like he wasn't happy to see me.”

 

Dorian draped his arm around Virana’s shoulders, “I imagine being pulled from a magical prison after so many years is a jarring experience. I didn't get to know Solas well during our time as the Inquisition, but he never struck me as a man who understood how to handle emotions,” he chuckled.

 

Virana flashed him a confused look. 

 

A knowing smile crossed Dorian’s face, his eyes distant for a moment, “What I mean to say is that he understood what emotions are, but not how to express them. He is accustomed to being seen through Ana's eyes, someone who loathes him and wants him dead.  Solas is the Dread Wolf, the Trickster; he is used to being hated and misunderstood. It takes a lot of time to adjust to feelings you don't expect or think you deserve.”

 

Leaning her head against Dorian’s shoulder, Virana sighed, her knees hugged against her chest. “Are we talking about you or Solas in that last part?”

 

“A bit of both, I suppose. But regardless, you should speak with him. He needs you to remind him of the things you two once had that your love is far more than an ideal.”

 

Virana leaned into the squeeze from Dorian's arm before they both stood to their feet. Her eyes gave away her unease, but she forced a smile before walking toward the stairs. She knew the courage from this talk wouldn't last long, and if she didn't find Solas now, she would lose her nerve altogether. 

 

When she entered Solas’s study, she was surprised to find it empty. Was Solas avoiding her? Did he leave Skyhold completely? She had seen tracks leaving the gates earlier that morning. She shook her head, there was one other place she might to find him.

 

The wooden door creaked loudly, the sound echoing through Virana’s old chambers. Her eyes remained on the stone floor as she climbed each step, her stomach a tight ball of anxiety. Reaching the top of the stairs, a long shadow fell across the floor, its origin on the balcony outside.

 

“I- suppose it is time we speak,” Solas’s voice reached Virana’s ears, her eyes hesitantly rising to meet him.

 

“I wasn't sure you wanted to see me,” Virana’s voice was low, her hand rubbing her other arm. “After the garden-”

 

“Vhenan, stop,” Solas turned, crossing the room to stand before her, his hands on her arms. “Do not think for a moment you have done anything wrong. I was… I was unprepared for such a welcoming. After I deceived you, abandoned you, I expected you to hate me.”

 

Virana closed her eyes, her body wanting to melt at his touch. “Solas, I am not Ana. Our love is not what you had with her,” her eyes opened, her heart quickening when his gaze met her own. “Do you want the truth?”

 

Sighing, Solas released his grip, turning toward the untouched bed. Dust fluttered in the air when he sat on the edge, the sheets moving for the first time since they arrived at Skyhold. “Please.”

 

“I was heartbroken when you left after Corypheus's defeat. I planned on telling you of my pregnancy after the celebration.” Her hand absentmindedly moved to her stomach.

 

A slight wince wrinkled his features, his eyes darting away before returning to Virana.

 

“I was angry and hurt, but most of all, Solas, I was sad. I didn't want you to face Ana alone, and I didn't want our son to grow up without his father. Despite your proud bravado, I knew you were scared, and I wanted nothing more than to face the future together, whatever that meant.”

 

“But I deceived you. I lied to you about everything, even my identity.”

 

Virana sat beside him on the edge of the bed, “It is within your nature to be a trickster, Dread Wolf,” she chuckled, her fingers inching toward his own. “How many times must it be said I understand why you did the things you did? Fear causes us to think and act irrationally.”

 

Closing the gap between their hands, Solas intertwined his fingers with hers, a small grin tugging at his lips as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “I am deeply sorry, Virana. Had I known of the child, of our son, I never would have left. I thought you would be safer without me,” He lifted his head, “I am surprised Ana did not come for you, though.”

 

Virana squeezed his hand, “She did. But she heard Amelas’s heart beat within my womb and swore no harm would come so long as I stayed out of her way.”

 

Solas chuckled, surprised. “So, the Anaris I once knew is still there, deep within.” He looked to Virana again, “Fitting that you would give him the name meaning ‘guardian’ in our tongue. What did I do to deserve the affection of a woman such as you? That my actions did not drive you away will forever perplex me.”

 

“Love is a powerful thing, Solas. And I love you deeply with all that I am,” she rested her head on his shoulder, “and I always will.”

 

Solas moved his other hand to her chin, tilting her face up. He stared into her eyes, a smile on both their faces. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, how her rose colored irises sparkled when she was happy. Her smooth skin had aged in the past two decades, but Solas still saw the young elven beauty he had fallen for the moment he laid eyes on her. 

 

The taste of her lips was delicious, answering a craving the way an oasis in a desert answers the most desperate prayers. Solas fell into his Inquisitor, their kisses becoming more passionate, his hands clutching her flowing hair. He sighed happily as he felt her body shift, falling against the bed, pulling him closer to her.

 

“I love you, my Dread Wolf,” she whispered between kisses, her knees hugging his waist. “I will always love you.”

 

**

 

“Are you certain you know where we're going?” Amelas held his hand against his brow, blocking the sun from his eyes. “I don't remember the Emerald Graves being this long of a journey.”

 

“For someone who travelled his entire life, you complain of fatigue quite a bit.” Isena teased, turning toward her companion. 

 

Amelas chuckled, his breath coming easier now they were out of the thin air of the mountains, “We also traveled with halla and aravels. We didn't do much walking.”

 

They had exited the mountains earlier that morning, trading an endless vision of snow for a dirt road and scattered trees. The frigid nip of the mountain air was now a warm caress, the songs of nearby birds filling the silence.

 

“It will be dark in a couple hours. Perhaps we should find a place to make camp?” Amelas suggested, his eyes scanning ahead for an area to rest.

 

“The trees grow heavier about eight miles south of here,” Isena’s golden eyes glowed, her slit-like irises dilating momentarily. “We should reach it just before nightfall if we continue at this pace.” 

 

They pressed forward, the foliage thickening as Isena predicted. They reached the growing tree-line as the sun touched the horizon, Amelas setting protective wards around the camp while Isena gathered wood for a fire. 

 

“I, uh-” Isena placed her hand over stomach, chuckling nervously as Amelas waved his palm over the pile of sticks, a small fire appearing in the center, “I need to...I mean I- I haven't fed in a couple days and-”

 

“Go hunt, however you need to provide yourself sustenance,” Amelas smiled, his eyes remaining on the growing fire. “I will remain here until you return.”

 

With a slight nod, Isena vanished into the creeping darkness. She could feel the fatigue of their travels settling in, her thirst growing stronger with each moment. She halted, a familiar scent catching her attention.

 

“Blood? Why is the air filled with-” she paused, noticing that the air was eerily silent.

 

Isena placed her hand on a tree, reeling when she felt something wet and sticky on the bark. She looked at the reddish-brown substance coating her palm, her heart quickening.

 

“This blood is old, but the scent-the scent is fresh, what is going on?”

 

A snapping twig caught her attention, her body turning to face the sound. A hunched figure stood in the shadows, its head tilted, twitching, its arms curled against its chest. Disgust wrinkled Isena’s face, the overpowering stench of rot, blood, and death flowing from this... _ thing. _

 

“You….demon...smell...familiar...death,” it growled, its voice deep and raspy. 

 

“What… What are you?” Isena whispered.

 

Stepping into the moonlight, the figure revealed a face that was once human. Dried blood stained his sunken features, fangs protruding from his mouth and over his lower lip. Gnarled claws scratched at his ragged jaw, black eyes appraising the elf before him. The scorched and tattered clothes draped over his body carried a familiar aroma from years ago.

 

“You...you're supposed to be dead, they're all dead!” Isena backed away, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes filled with horror.

 

The creature twitched, a grotesque grin pulling across his face, “Saw you… Blood to heal your dead elf...you bite me...blood on fire...licked from the mud...what did you do to me!” his voice cracked as it raised, his claws slamming against his temples.

 

“You're the human who killed Kade,” her voice was barely audible, the horrid realization washing over her. “How is this possible?”

 

A gruff chuckle shook his shoulders, stepping toward Isena once more, “You did this… you gave me hunger,” his head whipped to the side, a deep inhale filling his crooked nose. “Blood, fresh blood. Hungry...must feed.” He flashed a crazed smile at Isena before disappearing into the night.

 

Isena stood frozen, tears in her eyes, her heart pounding against her chest. This was a nightmare she never imagined would come to fruition, this human was dead, she sank her fangs as deep as they would go into his neck. She stood over his body, threw him in the mud where Kade’s body lay. Her eyes widened when she realized, he had seen her try to heal Kade with her blood. This human, this  _ shemlen _ , had figured out her blood could heal, but  didn’t know ingesting the blood after he was bitten would turn him into this rabid, blood-thirsty  _ thing. _

 

A cry echoed through the night air, blue auras of magic glowing from the direction of the camp. “Oh no, Amelas!” Isena broke away, racing to the camp as fast as she could. One bite would end Amelas’s life. The darkness of Isena’s memory stirred within, flashes of the burning village, her dead love, playing in her mind. She wanted to run away, she  _ needed _ to run away, so why was she running  _ toward _ the nightmare? 

 

“Back, creature!” Amelas’s voice rang out, a flash of red following the sound. 

 

The fear in his tone was easily deciphered in Isena’s ears. She saw the hunched figure brushing a small flame from his shoulder, the aftermath of Amelas’s attack. The rabid vampire turned, prepared to lunge for his elven prey once more. Without thinking, Isena threw herself into him, the force of the impact sending her foe across the fire and into a tree.

 

“Isena? What is this thing?” Amelas shifted, standing beside her as she stood to her feet.

 

A small growl rumbled from Isena’s throat, her golden eyes now black. Claws emerged from her fingertips, her fangs growing, glistening in the moonlight. “He killed Kade.”

 

The vampire turned to face the elves, his black eyes furious, drool oozing from his cracked lips. “I...kill...you, knife ear!” his voice rose to a scream when ushering the insult, his figure charging toward them.

 

Isena raced forward, meeting him beside the burning campfire. Swinging her claw forward, Isena caught her enemy’s face, the flesh tearing like parchment, blood falling in coagulated chunks to the ground. A painful cry ripped through the air, Isena dodging a retaliated swipe aimed for her throat.

 

“I need an opening!” Amelas called, a sphere of fire surrounding his hand.

 

Crouching, Isena watched the creature leap for her, the force of his impact knocking her to the ground, the two rolling, interlocked. The stench of his rotten breath was unbearable, his snapping jaws inches away from Isena’s throat. Her arms trembled, all her strength exhausted attempting to keep him at bay. “Amelas! Now!”

 

Amelas snarled, hurling his hands forward, the raging flames of his attack engulfing their target. “Get off her, foul beast!”

 

The vampire screamed in agony, Isena kicking him off before rolling to her feet, one hand on the ground, the other raised, poised to strike.

 

“You....pay!” he screeched at her, the flames scorching what was left of his clothing.  

 

“No,” Isena bared her fangs, “you will.” 

 

The vampire glared at her before barreling toward Amelas. Blood spattered the ground, his claws ripping across Amelas’s face. Pain surged through the elf’s body as the creature’s jaws clamped down on his shoulder, Amelas screaming in response. 

 

“No!” Isena cried, her claws wrapping in the rabid vampire’s hair. 

 

Blood poured over Amelas, the sound of cracking bones and ripping flesh filling the air. He turned his head, his stare on the creature’s head severed from his now limp body.

 

“Are you all right?” Isena asked, her voice shaking as she tossed the head into the fire.

 

Amelas sat in silence, his hand clutched over his shoulder, blood dripping down his neck.

 

“Amelas, you're bleeding!” Isena fell to her knees before him, her teeth inches away from her wrist when she hesitated, her eyes falling to the bite mark on his shoulder. “Did he bite you? Amelas, are you bitten?” her voice was frantic, terror racing through her.

 

“Shoulder,” he groaned, “he bit my shoulder.”

 

Shaky hands reached for the place Amelas held. Isena knew there was no healing a bite from her kind. Fear welled in her chest, her hand pulling his away. The leather beneath the fox fur showed four punctures from the fangs. Her gaze shifted to Amelas’s face, his eyes closed, his blood-covered features twisted from the pain he endured.

 

“Amelas, I-” a breathy chuckle displayed her relief. The bite had only torn through the leather armor, his skin remaining unbroken. “I can heal you. The bite didn't break your skin, you're going to be fine.” 

 

Amelas forced a grin. “That is good news, indeed.”

 

Isena bit her wrist, holding it against his lips. She watched as the slashes across his face healed, the bleeding coming to a halt. Her lower lip trembled, her mind thinking of what  _ could  _ have happened.

 

“You came back to face him,” Amelas leaned forward, his wounds fully healed. “Thank you. I do not think I could have defeated such a creature on my own.”

 

“I- I don't know what came over me,” she glanced away, her gaze looking toward the darkness beyond the trees.

 

“You've grown,” Amelas smiled at her, his hand grabbing hers, “you're learning to allow your courage to overcome your fear.”

 

His touch commanded her attention. Her heart quickened, a warm sensation climbing her spine. The only other person to give her this feeling was Kade. Was she coming to care for Amelas? Was that why the thought of something happening to him terrified her? So much so she could fight to protect him? No, her heart would always belong to Kade. She couldn't risk being hurt like that again. She pulled her hand away, standing to her feet, “I need to be alone. I'll return at first light and we can continue our travels.”

 

Amelas pursed his lips, she was gone before an answer even crossed his mind. With a wave of his hand, the headless corpse erupted in flames, quickly becoming a pile of ash. Climbing a safe distance into one of the nearby trees, Amelas leaned his head against the trunk and sighed, “Quite the adventure this is turning out to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone who has read RangerGiselle's Gods of Tevinter, yes that part about Varric was an inside joke/Easter egg. I love her story and she's an awesome supporter of this one so if you haven't checked out her stuff go do it...seriously.


	11. The Dracolich

The wooden doors of the Main Hall slammed open, dust and debris sprinkling from the ceiling. “Virana! Fen’Harel!” Ana’s voice echoed through the air. “Where are they!”

 

“What on earth is all the racket?” Dorian called from the balcony above. 

 

“Where is my daughter, mage?” Fenris growled, his black eyes focused on the Tevinter.

 

“What is going on?” Virana’s voice joined in, she and Solas entering from the doorway to her chambers. “Is everything all right?”

 

“Isena is missing,” Ana growled, her fangs peeking from behind her red lips. “Along with your boy. With three of you here,  _ someone _ knows where they are.”

 

Closing his book, Dorian leaned against the railing. “I assure you, they're fine. From what I understood, Isena felt compelled to engage in a grandiose adventure, as young people seem to do these days. Specifically, she was seeing a vision she wanted to investigate, and Amelas didn't want her to go alone. I gave them my crystal; should they get into trouble, they can reach us.”

 

Fenris placed a hand on the hilt of his ice blade, rage filling the darkness in his gaze. “If anything happens to her-”

 

“Amelas is a capable mage and Isena is a warrior, trained by your own hand,” Virana placed herself before Fenris and Ana, “I'm sure they're fine. I have the other half of the crystal, if we contact them, will you calm down?”

 

Eyes returning to their usual emerald sheen, Fenris glanced at Ana. “You better pray they answer.”

 

Virana waved Ana and Fenris toward her, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor. Removing a small purple crystal from her tunic, she held it before them in her palm. “Dorian and I stayed in contact all these years through these crystals. So long as it remains intact, we should be able to not only hear them, but see a fraction of their surroundings.”

 

“Can we track their location?” Ana sat across from her, her features composed, but her eyes revealing the fury still raging within.

 

Shaking her head, Virana waved her other hand over the crystal. “No, not exactly. But I'm summoning them now, it will be easier to show you.”

 

The crystal shone a deep purple before standing erect in Virana’s palm. Muffled voices echoed from it, flashes of sunlight and forest reflecting inside the gem.

 

_ We should be there by tomorrow _

 

“Isena,” a relieved sigh came from Ana. “That's her voice, she's all right.”

 

Flashing a small grin at Ana, Virana leaned into the gem. “Amelas? Amelas, can you hear me?”

 

The voices stopped, and a rustling sound filled the room before his voice came through. “Mother? Is that you?”

 

“Yes, I'm here with everyone. Ana and Fenris wanted to know if Isena is safe,” her eyes darted between them, searching for reassurance.

 

Golden eyes flashed inside the crystal momentarily before Isena’s voice came through. “I'm fine. We're fine. I'm sorry I left, but this is something I had to do. We will be back soon, I promise.”

 

Before Ana could respond, the crystal faded and collapsed into Virana’s palm.

 

“She's hiding something,” Fenris observed, a scowl firmly set on his brow. “I'm going after them.”

 

“No,” Ana placed her hand on his arm, “I'll find her tonight, in her dreams. We don't know where they went or which path they chose. Racing after them would be pointless.”

 

“She said something about the Emerald Graves,” Dorian chimed in from above, “but that's all I heard before they rapidly departed into the night.”

 

With a growl, Ana stood, storming outside to the courtyard. Dorian not only knew they left, but he  _ allowed _ it. She should have known better than to trust a human. Now her daughter was in the wilderness, vulnerable, too far to protect. If Mythal found out… 

 

Ana screamed, her fist crashing into the stone wall beside the old armory.

 

“Anaris, if we might speak?” 

 

Stiffening, Ana turned to face the voice, “Solas. What do you want?” she hissed.

 

“As I said, I only wish to speak,” he held his hands in front of him, “No tricks, I assure you.”

 

“I'm listening.”

 

Solas gestured, walking toward the battlements, Ana following, her arms folded across her chest. They walked along the battlements in silence until they reached a section that had collapsed.

 

“This fortress used to be so magnificent,” Solas sighed, his hands held behind his back. “Seems our ritual destroyed more than it helped.”

 

“What is this about, Solas?” Ana’s golden eyes remained fixed on the elf, her clear distrust of him displayed in her stance.

 

Turning to face her, Solas met her gaze. “I owe you an apology.”

 

Ana's brow furrowed, confusion on her face as her arms fell to her side, “I'm sorry, what?”

 

“I have been nothing short of foolish and selfish. I was so concerned with shaping the world and controlling what happened within it, I gave no thought to the sacrifices required. I chose duty over love and betrayed you in the most unimaginable way.”

 

“I'm dreaming,” Ana leaned against the wall, a smug grin riddled with disbelief on her face, “The Dread Wolf apologizing? To me? This is the Fade.”

 

Solas chuckled, a small grin on his lips, “I am sincere in my words. I think about what I did to you, about the path I forced upon you,” he shook his head, his tone saddened. “My actions did not reflect my feelings. I truly loved you, Anaris, beyond words. I thought about plunging the dagger into my own chest after I saw your blood on my hands, felt its warmth. I thought I could justify it by creating your ideal dream, the world you desired, but I ended up hating myself more. Each day I found another piece of myself darkened, locked away.”

 

“So you entered the eternal sleep,” Ana finished his thought, her body relaxing, her tone almost sympathetic.

 

“It took being loved again for me to understand what it means to have courage. Had I loved you the way Virana loves me, had I trusted you-”

 

“Then we may not have the lives we have now. You may have never met Virana and I may have never met Fenris. Who knows, my mother may have gotten us killed after all,” Ana chuckled, “Solas, our love was beautiful while it lasted. But can you honestly say you ever loved me the way you love your Inquisitor? Do you regret where our choices led us? Because I don't.”

 

A reminiscent smile crossed Solas’s face, his hand reaching for Ana’s, “We could have built a beautiful world together. But you are correct. While I regret the pain I caused you, I do not regret where it led us. I still care for you, Anaris, and I am glad you have found love and healing,” he leaned forward, placing a small kiss on the back of her hand, “I hope that you can forgive me one day.”

 

“Solas,” Ana chuckled under her breath, “As impossible as it sounds, I think I already have.” 

 

**

 

“Now I understand why they are called the Emerald Graves,” Amelas stood in awe of the brilliant shades of green surrounding him. 

 

Isena remained quiet, leaning against a large tree, her eyes on the forest floor, lost in thought.

 

“Are you all right?” Amelas asked, turning to her, “You have been exceedingly quiet ever since that thing attacked us.”

 

A heavy sigh pushed through her nose, her chest raising and falling with it, “No matter how far I go, how hard I fight, I can't escape. Kade’s death haunts me at every turn. It's been six years and I can't move on. Even my dreams can't provide relief.”

 

“Does he still call to you?” Amelas leaned beside her, fighting the urge to reach for her.

 

Nodding, Isena pushed off the trunk, walking among the trees, her slender fingers brushing against the low hanging leaves. “It's getting stronger. It's becoming less of a calling and more of a-  _ presence _ . As though his spirit is here, physically.”

 

“Do you know where to go from here?”

 

Isena looked to him, her eyes filled with torment. She pushed away a large branch, revealing smooth stone ending in a cliff. Moss had grown over the edges and along the surface. Below the cliff was a sea of green, dozens of different shades reflecting the sunlight, birds flying overhead, singing their sweet melodies.

 

Amelas stepped forward, mouth agape. “This is… this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

 

“This is where he first told me he loved me,” Isena’s voice was low, her gaze refusing to turn toward Amelas. Lifting her finger, she pointed west, “over there is where his clan lived.”

 

“And that bare section?” Amelas pointed to what looked like a hole in the forest canopy.

 

Isena’s features darkened. “That's where the village he was murdered in once stood,” she paused, the screams of the villagers echoing in her ears, her skin remembering the heat of the flames as the buildings burned. Her fists clenched as she remembered seeing his body strung up like a wild stag, a trophy those  _ shemlen _ were so proud to have.

 

The breeze picked up, Isena’s hair rising and falling, framing her delicate face. She closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. The wind almost felt physical, as though fingers caressed her, wiping the tear away.

 

_ Isena _ the wind lifted the whisper to her ear, the call pulling her toward the old Dalish camp.

 

Climbing down with the grace of a mountain ram, Isena waited for Amelas at the base of the cliff. The breeze continued to dance around her, her heart aching as each look, each smell, provided a bittersweet memory.

 

No sooner had Amelas reached the bottom, Isena darted toward the old camp. She had all but forgotten he was following her as she ran through the trees, the feeling growing stronger with each step. After several moments, she reached a clearing, a sharp gasp falling from her lips. 

 

“It's a graveyard,” she choked, her eyes surveying the rounded stones scattered throughout the area.

 

Walking silently, Isena aimed for a small headstone at the far end, an ironbark rose resting atop it. Her fingers gingerly reached for it, her eyes watering. “I thought I lost this.”

 

“You did.” a voice came from behind her, a voice she expected to never hear again.

 

Whipping around, Isena cupped her hands over her mouth, tears flowing. “Kade? Is it really you?”

 

Sitting cross-legged on a large headstone behind her was a young elf, long blonde hair hanging in his sapphire eyes. “I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.”

 

“I don't understand, how is this possible?” her voice trembled, the words barely escaping between sobs.

 

“When you found me- or my body, and you unleashed your magic, you bound me here, specifically to the flower you now hold.” Kade nodded to the rose in her hands.

 

“How did you...were you the one calling to me?”

 

“Yes. I have been trying for years, but being a spirit is much harder than it looks,” he reached for her, his hand trying to brush her face, but falling through it, “Vhenan, what I wouldn't give to hold you again.”

 

Falling into her hands, Isena wept, “Kade, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't find you in time.”

 

“You did nothing wrong, my love,” his brow wrinkled, his lips pulled into a compassionate smile. “I was dead well before you knew I was gone. There was nothing you could have done.”

 

Lifting her head, Isena shoved her hands against her cheeks. “This has to be a dream. This can't be real, you can't be here, Kade.”

 

Kade’s sympathetic longing disappeared, his head snapping up, staring into the woods behind them. “You need to go, now. She's coming.”

 

“Oh I'm afraid it is far too late for her to flee, spirit,” a red-haired elf stepped into the clearing, the black armor covering only the upper portion of her body and legs reflecting the sunlight, her gauntlet resting on her bare hip.

 

“Who are you?” Isena asked, standing to regain herself.

 

The elf grinned, twirling her finger in her hair. “My name is Andruil, and I have a gift from your grandmother, Isena.”

 

“Isena, you need to run,” Kade whispered, frantically.

 

“Begone, spirit!” Andruil thrust her hand out, Kade’s image dissipating.

 

“My grandmother?” Isena tilted her head, her eyes glaring at Andruil. “Mythal sent you? What does she want with me? And what did you do to Kade?” gnashing her teeth, Isena struggled to remain calm.

 

“Kade? You mean that spirit? I sent him back to the Fade where he belongs. Now, come-”

 

Crying out, Isena lunged for the unknown elf, her claws digging into the side of Andruil’s face.

 

Placing her hand on Isena’s chest, Andruil released a small blast of energy, throwing Isena back. Andruil frowned, touching her wound, disgust crossing her face as her eyes found the blood on her fingertips.

 

“You want to act like a beast? Fine, a beast you shall be.”

 

Andruil flicked her wrist, the small metal dragon on her belt glowing as it came to life. Its shining red eyes turned to Isena before launching in her direction.

 

With no time to react, the dragon latched onto Isena, its metal fangs plunging into her neck. Isena screamed, her hand covering the  bleeding wound as she threw the small creature to the ground.

 

“What did you do?” Isena’s voice was harsh, fearful.

 

Andruil nodded at the small dragon, the creature chirping in response before leaping at Isena once more. This time, it swung its tail around her neck, its body wrapped completely around. Its metal wings extended, shooting toward her wrists, circling them like shackles. 

 

Isena felt her heart thud in her chest, a deathly chill surging through her. Her vision blurred, her bones shifting, growing.

 

“Isena!” Amelas’s voice reached Isena’s ears, barely audible over the crunching bones.

 

“You want to pretend like everything is under control, that the beast within is contained? You think _you_ can be accepted by others?” Andruil smiled, licking the corner of her lips. “You are nothing shy of a monster. Mothers will use you to scare their children before bed. You think you're better than the darkness, but let's see how well you do when the cage is no longer locked.”

 

“Amelas!” Isena grunted through clenched teeth, her eyes wide as they glanced to the spot where she heard his voice. “Run!”

 

Screaming in agony, Isena’s spine erupted from her flesh, the sound of cracking bones echoing through the forest. Her arms stretched, her clothing falling from her body, shredded. Her flesh tore like parchment, revealing the changing bones beneath. Isena’s sweet face became distorted, her nose and mouth pulling into a snout, razor-like teeth lining the inside. Her pointed ears grew long, the flesh becoming solid bone, the tips splitting, curling above her head and toward the sky. 

 

“Yes, this will do nicely,” Andruil purred, unfazed by the horrendous beast forming before her.

 

Isena’s screams evolved into a deep roar, wings of bone and tattered webbing exploding from her shoulders. Her fingers widened, sharpened, massive claws raising her body into the air.

 

Amelas fell back, retreating behind the closest tree, his eyes refusing to believe what they saw. Where Isena had stood just moments ago, now lay a massive dracolich, a dragon made of bone and tattered flesh. The silver dragon had grown with her, a red aura shining from the shackles around her neck and wrists. A blood-curdling roar shook the ground, the dracolich raising her shredded wings.

 

“Down,” Andruil commanded, standing before the beast.

 

The shackles glowed once more, and Isena complied, bowing her head, allowing Andruil to climb her. 

 

“Mythal will be quite pleased,” she smiled, kicking Isena behind her horns. “Now go, I'm ready to go home.”

 

The dracolich shook her head, launching into the sky as commanded.

 

“This does not bode well,” Amelas whispered to himself, his face pale and sweaty.

 

Amelas surveyed the empty graveyard, his eyes landing on a silver rose shining in the sunlight.

 

“What is this?” he wondered aloud, stooping to pick it from the ground.

 

“Well, he's not as dumb as he looks,” Kade’s voice came from behind, his tone blatantly condescending.

 

“You!” Amelas turned, startled, “You're Kade, aren't you?”

 

“The one and only.”

 

Amelas snarled, “This is your fault! If you hadn't called her here-”

 

“I called her here because I hoped to get her away from you,” Kade sneered, “When she bound me to the flower, she bound me to her emotions. I stayed quiet because I hoped to see her heal  _ on her own _ . Then you came in and tried to woo her… I had to intervene. I loved her in life and I love her still, and you don't deserve her.”

 

“And what does a spirit know of who or what either of us deserve?” Amelas wrinkled his brow, agitated.

 

Kade shook his head, “You don't know a damn thing about her. You think you love her? You think you can tame  _ that _ beast within her?” he threw his hand out, finger aimed at the empty sky.

 

Amelas sneered in return, “At least I have the physical capability to try.”

 

“Until her parents find out,” Kade smirked before his figure vanished, leaving Amelas alone in the woods.

 

His stomach clenched as the realization sank in. Mythal now had Anaris’s daughter, and Amelas was the one to break the news. Sighing, he reluctantly pulled the purple crystal from his tunic, his voice shaking when Virana’s voice echoed from within. 

 

“Mother,” he swallowed hard, “something’s happened.”

 

**

 

The air was colder than usual when Skyhold came into view. Amelas pulled his fur pauldrons tighter around his shoulders, his fingers brushing the ironbark rose in his tunic. Kade hadn't appeared again since their last argument, but Amelas kept the rose, although he couldn't say why.

 

No sooner had he stepped through the gates, Amelas heard his mother’s voice.

 

“Amelas! Thank the gods you're safe!” she nearly bowled him over, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I don't know what I would do if something happened to you-”

 

Before she was finished speaking, Amelas felt a cold grasp on his collar, a powerful force yanking him from his mother’s arms, hurling him across the courtyard.

 

“Do you have any idea what you've done?” Ana screamed as she stood before Virana, her eyes black, her fangs bared. 

 

Amelas grunted, colliding with the stone wall before hitting the ground. “There was nothing I could do-”

 

Ana’s claws wrapped around his throat, lifting his feet off the ground, “You made her  _ vulnerable _ ! You stupid boy!” she yelled, throwing him across the courtyard once more. “Not only is she a prisoner, but she has been cursed into the form of a beast!”

 

“Ana please, you'll kill him!” Virana cried, her eyes desperately searching for a way to intervene.

 

“That's the idea,” Ana snarled, her black eyes turning toward Amelas.

 

Blood dripped from his brow, his legs shaking as Amelas tried to get to his feet. “Please,” his breath trembled, the back of his hand wiping blood from his mouth, “I swear to you, I will do everything I can to save her! I lo-”

 

“Don't you dare say it,” Ana hissed, disappearing as she raced for him.

 

Amelas watched with wide eyes, Ana’s claws inches away from his face when another figure appeared behind her. A hand grabbed her collar, pulling her back, thrusting her over their shoulder.

 

“Enough, Ana. Spilling his blood will not bring our daughter back.”

 

Rolling in the dirt, Ana rose to her hands and knees, a ferocious snarl on her face. Her vallaslin shone brilliantly, her teeth bared like a wild animal. A vicious hiss slid through her fangs as she set eyes on the one defending her prey. “Fenris? You dare?”

 

“Don't do this, Ana!” Fenris spread his feet, his hand on the hilt of his blade. “Control yourself!”

 

Ana bolted from her position, her sights set on Fenris. She pounced, her claws clashing against the flat of his blade, the force shoving him back. 

 

Pushing off his block, Ana landed momentarily before lunging forward again, her claw aimed for Fenris’s face. Blood spattered the blade as he raised to block a moment too late, his wound healing as fast as it was given. 

 

“Get out of my way, Fenris,” Ana snarled.

 

“No!” he called, spinning, slamming his blade into the earth where Ana stood moments earlier. Eyes melting black, Fenris followed the sound of her movements. His hand gripping the pommel, he used the leverage to turn, swinging his leg forward.

 

The walls shook from the sound of the impact, clouds of dust followed Ana’s rolling figure across the courtyard. Empty black eyes stared through the curtain of dirt, a menacing growl echoing through the air. “He put our daughter in danger, all but delivered her into the hands of my mother, and you protect him?”

 

Lifting his blade from the dirt, Fenris bared his fangs, his stance prepared for another attack, “I'm stopping you from being a damn fool,  _ again _ ! When will you learn to control your emotions?”

 

Ana burst forth, her claws poised to strike. Her gaze darted to the slight movement of the blade. She grunted, throwing her head back, her body following in a backflip as the weapon barreled down on her position. Extending her hand, Ana felt the soft earth on her palm, her wrist flexing to redirect her momentum. Her claws thrust upward, but found their target absent.

 

Ana’s eyes shut as she felt Fenris’s fist land against her cheek, her own claws grasping once more for anything nearby, finally connecting with his shoulder.

 

“Control _my_ emotions? That's funny, considering _you're_ the one who stormed off after I saved your life, burying your pain inside that pirate _bitch_ to make yourself feel better,” she licked the blood from her lips, a bitter scowl on her brow.

 

Fenris’s scars shone red as he rushed toward her, leaving his blade behind. His fists were clenched, his first swing narrowly missing Ana. “You're bringing that up  _ now _ ? Are we to discuss every error made in our relationship?” he swung again, his claws raking across her neck, “If memory serves, you're not perfect either.”

 

Screaming as his nails dug into her flesh, Ana turned her momentum forward, swinging her leg at Fenris’s feet. “Praytell, what have I done that has scarred you so?”

 

Fenris expected her counter, lifting his feet as her leg swept beneath him, his knee landing against her chin, sending Ana tumbling backward. “What have you done? You made me into  _ this _ !”

 

Ana whipped around to face him, her disposition calmed, her eyes golden once more. “So, you still hate me for that,” her voice was low, all her fury gone.

 

Realizing the words that escaped him, Fenris straightened, his gaze softening as he saw the depth of the wound his words caused. “Ana, I didn't mean-”

 

Ana waved him off, her stare unwavering. “I don't want your apology, Fenris. I took that choice from you and that's something we both must live with,” turning to walk away, she paused, “but Fenris,” she glared at him once more, “if you  _ ever _ get in my way like that again, I  _ will  _ kill you.”

 

Her tone was frigid, something Fenris had never heard in her voice. He watched her walk away, back toward the Main Hall, but his gut clenched. He knew she was serious, she meant every word.

 

“Fenris, thank you.” Virana spoke from behind him, hugging Amelas close, “She would have killed Amelas had you not stepped in.”

 

Fenris turned, a placating smile to hide the storm of emotions raging within. “He did what he could. We will get Isena back.”

 

“I will, I swear it,” Amelas groaned, holding his arm.

 

“Here,” biting his wrist, Fenris offered his blood to the young elf. “this will help.”

 

Virana kept a hand on her son’s shoulder, concern on her face. “What do we do now?”

 

Wiping the blood from his already healed wrist, Fenris met her gaze, “I repair the wound I just caused the woman I love, and you prepare for war.”

 


	12. The Turning Point

Darkness. Cold, damp, empty. Water droplets hitting the ground echoed in the air, repetitive, monotonous, sanity slipping away with each drip. Chains dragged across the stone floor, the earth shuddering with each step taken by the massive beast within. 

 

A soft growl rolled from the creature’s throat, empty sockets, devoid of any life, looked to the stars. Her jagged snout pushed through the magically reinforced onyx bars, the salty air of the nearby ocean flowing through her hollow nostrils. 

 

A loud clang, a bar being removed from a door, called the bone dragon’s attention across the cell. She watched, the giant iron doors swinging open, a large figure dropping inside before the doors slammed shut once more.

 

The dracolich lowered her head, a snarl rumbling from her clenched jaw, her stance prepared for a trap.

 

The figure didn't move, and the stench of fresh blood filled the room, a clear sign it was no trick, but rather a corpse. The beast crossed the room with a small hop, her teeth shredding the animal carcass with ease. Roars beyond the prison rang out, silhouettes of other dragons circling in the sky. The dracolich laid on the floor, tail wrapped around her, a mournful growl echoing from her throat. The red glowing shackles around her neck and front claws retracted as she sank to the ground. She would give anything to spread her wings and soar even if only for a moment. She couldn't remember how long she had been in the bowls of this place, but it felt like ages. 

 

A curious chuffing echoed from beyond the bars, followed by deep, short, huffs. The dracolich raised her head, her hollow eyes focusing on the direction of the sounds.

 

A horned shadow walked into view, red scales catching the light of the flashing storm clouds above. The enormous head of the Highland Ravager cocked, intrigue filling her dark eyes. She purred, a small tuft of flame passing through the bars and disappearing in the darkness between them, a greeting.

 

The bone dragon watched for a moment, the orange fire casting dancing shadows on the surrounding walls.  _ What do you want? _

 

The ravager pushed her snout through the bars.  _ Why are you caged? _

 

_ Why are you not? _

 

Laying down, her claws crossed in front of her, the ravager looked to the heavens.  _ We answered the call of our queen. She wishes us to stay for her protection. Did she not call you, sister of bone? _

 

The ground trembled with a low rumble in the dracolich’s throat. _I know nothing of this ‘call’_ _or of a ‘queen’. I awoke and was in this prison. I know of nothing other than hunger and darkness._

 

_ You're hungry? _ The red-scaled dragon turned her gaze back into the cell.  _ Wait here. _

 

Sighing, the dracolich rested her head on the cold floor.  _ I wasn't planning on leaving. _

 

After a moment, the Highland Ravager returned, a large bronto clutched in her talons.  _ Here. Eat this. _

 

The dracolich raised her head, her stomach growling at the smell of raw meat.  _ Why are you helping me? _

 

Perching on the ledge, her tail hanging over, the ravager ripped the being I into sections, pushing each one into the cell.  _ We are dragons, sisters of the elements. We take care of our own. _

  
  


**

 

“Tevinter? Why would all these dragons be flocking to Tevinter?” an elven woman crouched on a thick branch, her figure hidden in the leaves.

 

“I know little of dragons, other than the archdemon, of course,” a blonde elven man answered, hiding just a few feet above her. “But I know they are powerful and Tevinter is known for its blood magic, so whatever the reason, it can't be good. We need to tread carefully, Dayora.”

 

“Oh, Zevran, when did you become so cautious?” Dayora scoffed.

 

“When we came into view of a city also known for selling elves as slaves without a second thought.”

 

Dayora waved him off, “We'll be fine, Zevr-”

 

A blood-thirsty roar shattered any semblance of silence, distant explosions shaking the ground and sending smoke into the heavens.

 

“What was that?” Dayora stood, leaping to the branches above for a better vantage point.

 

“Nothing good, I imagine,” Zevran muttered, following her.

 

Reaching the highest point of the tree, the two elves stared wide-eyed at the sight before them. Tevinter, a city of marvel and majesty, buildings dressed in gold and silver, each one looking for royalty...in flames. Overhead, two beasts circled, taking turns diving into the chaos.

 

“Those are… are those archdemons?” Dayora gasped, her amethyst eyes flickering between the two dragons.

 

“While they fit the size requirement- actually they may be larger than the last archdemon - and there is no darkspawn horde. Which means-”

 

“These are elder dragons, maybe even ancients! Look, their coloring is different. That one, the scales are red, orange, and black, the flame from its mouth is blue. I've never seen a high dragon like that,” she thrust her finger toward the second dragon, hovering over the largest building in the center of the city. “That one, tan with blue accents, the flame is is green. Maybe they're what is calling the other dragons here?”

 

Zevran shook his head, “They're attacking specific parts. That black one is staying in the back of the city, taking out exit and entry points, from what I can tell, and the other is taking out what I can only assume to be the Magisterium. This is a coordinated military strike, Dayora, and well above our paygrade.”

 

“I don't care,” Dayora climbed down, dropping to the grass without a sound. Smoke filled the air, embers flickering as the wind carried the chaos from the city. Screams rang in her ears, coupled with the sound of burning wood, buildings collapsing. Her mind giving no thought to the danger she chased, but then again, it never did. That's how she always got into the most trouble. 

 

“This woman will get me killed,” Zevran grunted, trying to keep up.

 

“That's why you love me!” Dayora called back, a chuckle escaping with her words.

 

“Did you hear that?” Zevran's voice with a thick accent pierced the darkness, chains rattling with his movement. 

 

“Just another one of Mythal’s dragons, Zevran,” Dayora answered, her eyes opening, the dream of a memory vanishing and her mind returning to reality. 

 

“No, that's not it, Dayora, listen,” his shackles dragging along the ground as he straightened.

 

An agitated sigh responded, Dayora sitting as forward as her chains allowed. “What am I listening for?”

 

The air was still for a moment, the elven huntress’s hands resting on the cold stone floor. Her heightened senses picked up the subtle vibrations, something massive lurked below them. The low hum of a saddened growl reached her ears, the smell of blood hidden behind the stale air of their cell.

 

“Whatever it is, it wants to be here about as much as we do,” Dayora sighed, “But I don't see how that matters, Zevran.”

 

Zevran chuckled, his hand finding hers in the darkness, “Because, my dear, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Surely you heard the chains, no? Perhaps we can make an ally with whoever is imprisoned below us and finally break free of this place.”

 

“That's a great idea, love, but Mythal isn't feeding us. How are we supposed to break free, much less escape, when we have no strength?” Dayora pulled her hand from Zevran’s, flexing her thin fingers. They trembled, the muscle almost gone, the curves of each bone protruding from her skin.

 

“You leave the plan to me. That one soldier checks on us every few days, and he was here yesterday, which gives us time to plan.”

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

Zevran’s sly smile gleamed in the darkness, “He will give us everything we need.”

 

**

 

The roaring of the dueling waterfalls should have been deafening to Fenris, but he was focused on the figure standing between them. He knew his words had wounded Ana deeper than any blade could, and he hated himself for reopening such an old wound. His gaze traced her slender form, leaning on the stone railing at the edge of what was once the undercroft. The mist from the waterfalls floated through the air, catching the sunlight as it landed on her, causing her to sparkle like the goddess she was. Her hair draped over her chest, leaving her bare shoulders exposed. Fenris admired the swirling red vines accentuating her slender yet muscular back; he finally found something touched by magic that remained unspoiled.

 

“Are you going to stand there and stare at me? Or are you going to tell me what you want?” Ana’s irritated tone did little to hide the pain in her voice. Fenris knew her too well to be fooled so easily. 

 

“I was simply admiring a beautiful sight; something we don't seem to come across very often these days,” he came to stand beside her, leaning over the railing, his fingers interlocked. His long hair floated with the mist, his emerald eyes falling to the foaming white abyss below. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I thought we were past this, Fenris,” Ana kept her gaze forward.

 

“We were-are,” he shook his head, moreso at himself, “when you threw Isabela in my face, something I also thought was behind us, I lost control of my anger, and for that, I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Ana.”

 

Ana pushed off the railing, walking to the center of the room, “We are past it. I don't know why I brought it up, I was angry, and hurt,” she hugged her arms across her chest, her back to Fenris, “I'm afraid. I'm scared for our daughter. I'm sorry, I know that pirate was nothing for you, and we hadn't spoken in months. It was-”

 

Coming behind her, Fenris wrapped her in a tight embrace, hugging her against his chest. Leaning the side of his face against her ear, he kissed her hair before whispering, “I know you're scared. I am as well. But killing someone who wouldn't stand a chance against her captors will not bring her back. If you, Anaris, an elven goddess and daughter of Mythal, cannot take on one of your own single-handedly, then what could a mortal child do?”

 

Ana sighed, swaying with Fenris, her hands clutching his well-muscled arms, “You're right. And you were keeping me from making a choice I would come to regret, and for that, I'm grateful.”

 

Fenris pulled away, turning his love to face him, “We will figure out a way to help Isena, I promise. You are not in this alone, and you never will be again.”

 

Ana grinned, but her eyes betrayed that her mind was elsewhere. Stepping away from Fenris, she strolled around the cavern. “Skyhold used to be so much more than this.”

 

“What do you mean?” Fenris leaned against a nearby stalagmite, his eyes remaining on Ana.

 

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she chuckled. “Skyhold is just a fragment of what used to be. This small fortress is all that survived the creation of the Veil.”

 

“What did it used to be?”

 

“Beautiful. Skyhold was-” she hesitated, lost in a memory. “There was a reason we chose to do the ritual here. It was the center of our culture, the place where magic was strongest, and the closest we could come to the spirits. I remember begging my mother, when I was young, to bring me here. Legends upon legends were told of its beauty.”

 

Fenris smiled, he enjoyed seeing Ana speak fondly of a memory, one that didn't cause her pain. “Did you ever get to see it?”

 

“Only when we came here to do the ritual. The fortress itself was considered sacred, and our people honored that during the war. This was the only place we could cast it and not risk being discovered.”

 

“If no one lived here, how did it not fall to ruin?” Fenris crossed his arms.

 

“Think of it as a temple. The spirits resided here, and elves would travel from all around for various reasons. Solas had befriended many of the spirits here, which is why they granted us haven for the ritual. None of us knew exactly what creating the Veil would do, and I'm sure they would have denied us entry had they known.”

 

“What was your plan then? If not to create the two worlds and make your people mortal?”

 

Ana turned to him, a sadness in her eyes. “We only wished to strip magic from them. Leave magic in a realm of its own, not lock away the gods and spirits alike, leaving our kin vulnerable to the life they now live,” she stopped, a sly smirk pulling at her ruby lips. “I need to speak with Solas. I know how we will defeat Mythal and get Isena back.”

 

**

 

Pain. Constant, radiating, coming from nowhere and everywhere. The only element overshadowing the agony was the frigid touch of the unforgiving air. Deep laughs and angry hisses swirled around the craggy rocks jutting in multiple directions, the origin of the sounds impossible to decipher. Screams rang in the distance, overlapped by children’s laughter. Incoherent conversations slipped beneath the other sounds, people blissfully unaware of where they were.

 

Sitting on a sandbar, black water in every direction, Isena held her knees to her chest, her face buried. Her hair fell over her form like an obsidian curtain, soft sobs coming from her trembling form.

 

“Too loud,” she whispered to herself, “it's too loud. Be quiet, please, be quiet.”

 

The overlapping voices and sounds swelled in response, taunting her. 

 

“Too loud, silence. I need silence,” she rocked back and forth.

 

The voices laughed.

 

She raised her head, black eyes glaring through black and white hair falling over her face, “I said ‘silence’!” her scream overpowered every sound, not even a whisper following her cry. She clutched her knees closer, her face twisting as her grief overwhelmed her once more.

 

“You know, this is not how I remember my beautiful flower facing the darkness.”

 

Isena froze, her head slowly raising, turning toward the voice. “Kade? How did you- how are you here?”

 

“It's the Fade, Lethallan, this has been my home for the last seven years. When I'm not in the real world, tied to that flower, I'm here.” Kade sat beside her, brushing his golden hair from his face. “A better question is, what are you doing here?”

 

Isena rubbed her tear stained face, sniffling with a shaky breath, “I don't know. I remember getting bitten by that  _ contraption _ and then my whole body felt as though it were on fire. I blacked out and the next thing I know, I'm here.” she blinked rapidly, her golden irises returning, “This is not the Fade I remember.”

 

“The Fade shifts and changes with your emotions and thoughts. It's a reflection of what's going on inside,” Kade grinned, his knuckles tapping his chest. 

 

“Wait, Amelas!” her eyes wide, her hand covering her mouth as she turned to Kade, “What happened to him? I didn't hurt him, did I?”

 

Kade rolled his eyes, “We are finally together again and your first thought goes to that  _ felasil _ ?”

 

“He is not a ‘fool’-” Isena snapped, catching herself when she heard her tone. “He means well. He was training me to use magic, and we became friends that's all.”

 

“He's not right for you, Isena.”

 

“Kade, why are you so worried about Amelas?” her gaze snapping toward him.

 

He paused, a heavy sigh deflating his chest. “I saw the way he looked at you. I don't like it, Isena. He doesn't know you, the  _ real _ you, like I do.”

 

“You mean he doesn't know the magnitude of the beast I really am,” she snorted.

 

“You're not a beast, love. You're just different, and that's not bad. It means that you have to be careful of who you give yourself to.”

 

Isena’s gaze wandered to the rippling dark abyss surrounding them, “He knows what I am, and he knows what I've done. Kade, I don't think you understand how hard being alone, without you, has been these past years,” tears filled the corners of her eyes, her voice shaking, “I've missed you, I shut everyone out, slapped a smile on my face while secretly wishing I could die. Amelas is the first person to figure out the monstrosities I'm capable of and not run in terror.”

 

Without thinking, Kade reached for her, his hand landing softly against her cheek. “I- I can touch you?” he gasped.

 

Color faded from Isena’s face, her mouth slightly agape. “I can feel you. Kade, I can feel you this time!”

 

In one motion, she turned, throwing herself into his chest, her features unable to decide between elation or depression.

 

Kade wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as tightly as he could, his lips placing a small kiss on the top of her head. 

 

“Wait, does this mean I'm dead?” she looked up at him, her golden irises shining from her tears.

 

Opening his mouth to speak, Kade searched for the right words, “I'm- not sure what it means, Isena. I only know I couldn't be happier.”

  
  
  
  
  



	13. Firsts of The Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW chapter. Please feel free to leave comments! I would love feedback from my audience ❤❤

Brilliant sunrises painted masterpieces across the heavens, the valleys and fields below rolling with lush and vibrant foliage. Spirits of joy or peace could occasionally be seen dancing in the morning light. The Fade was a paradise, an escape from the horrors of reality; at least it used to be.

 

The sunrise did little to illuminate the valley, the light casting a near monochromatic shade on everything it touched. The air felt thick, heavy, and lifeless.

 

“Isena!” Amelas wandered aimlessly, his tone and stance evidence of the hope departing from him. “Isena?” his voice was softer, a hint of a tremble as he ran his hand over his matted hair.

 

“You won't find her until she wishes it so, my son,” Solas walked behind him, a gentle yet firm hand clasping Amelas’s shoulder.

 

Amelas turned at his father’s touch, clearing his throat to feign confidence. “Father, what are you doing here?”

 

Reflection and contemplation danced across Solas’s expression, his mind distant for a moment before he gestured for Amelas to follow. “For being a self-taught Somniari, you handle you abilities remarkably well. However, you still have much to learn. The Fade responds to those within it.” 

 

“What does that have to do with saving Isena?”

 

Solas placed his hand against the grey bark of a wilting oak. A green aura grew from his palm, color returning, climbing the trunk as the tree came to life. “Until you learn to walk here as though you were in the real world, you will be of no help to her. You can not heal another while you remain broken.”

 

“Then why don't  _ you _ find her!” Amelas snapped.

 

Placing his hand on another trunk, Solas watched the tree spring to life the same way the first one did. “What is it you wish to fix?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Amelas struggled to keep an even tone, his fists clenched. “I have to save Isena from Mythal, to turn her back into-  _ her _ !”

 

“Why do you feel that duty rests on  _ your  _ shoulders?”

 

“Because it does!” Amelas threw his fist into the tree beside him, an audible crunch echoing as the bark cracked. “I lost my clan, I lost Isena. I'm tired of watching helplessly while people I care about suffer. Isena could have called to me, she could have asked me to help when…when she was-”

 

Solas gripped Amelas’s arms, “Andruil would have killed you and she knew it. As powerful as you are, Da’len, you are no match for a god. Isena saved your life by accepting her fate.”

 

“Don't you think I know that?” Amelas tore away from his father, his words coated with rage attempting to hide the tone of despair. “I can't- I won't be that helpless again. What worth do I have if I can't protect those I care for?”

 

Solas stared at his son, hearing the desperation in his words. “You remind me of someone I knew long ago, a young man who would give anything to have the power to change the world for those he loved.”

 

“I would give anything to bring Isena back.”

 

Solas paused before tossing a reassuring smirk toward Amelas as he waved him over. “Then I will teach you all I can. First, you must understand this is the Fade. It is a world comprising thought and emotion, it is what you make it. This forest,” he gestured toward the dying trees surrounding them, “reflects your emotional state. Change the forest, bring the trees to life.”

 

Amelas sighed, frustration clouding his features. Training felt like a waste of time; time that he could use to find Isena. Reluctantly, Amelas pressed his palm against the rough bark of a sagging oak. He breathed deeply, exhaling through his nose, his eyes focused on the trunk before him. After a few moments, the bark curled around Amelas’s fingers, pieces breaking, crumbling, falling to the ground as the tree withered. 

 

“This is pointless!” Amelas yelled, throwing his hands up.

 

“You're letting your anger and desperation take hold of you. You can't control the Fade if you can't control yourself,” Solas stood behind his son, hands held behind his back.

 

Amelas stood a moment before screaming, his fist shattering the wilted tree before him. “I don't- have time- for this,” he panted, trying to control the tremble in his voice.

 

Nodding, Solas turned to walk away, “Very well.”

 

Amelas collapsed to the ground, his face buried in his hands, his elbows resting on his crossed legs. “I'm so sorry, Isena.”

 

“The more I watch you, the more I believe you don't deserve her.”

 

Amelas raised his head, his gaze falling on the blonde elf leaning against the lone green tree. “Kade,” he growled. “What are you doing here? Don't you have other people you can haunt?”

 

“Cute,” Kade snorted, rolling his eyes before glancing at the darkened forest around them. “But I'm here on Isena’s behalf.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Kade shrugged, his arms folded across his chest. “Isena told me you tried to teach her to control her magic, but I'm not surprised it didn't go far.”

 

“Why are you so intent on taunting  _ me _ ?” Amelas sighed, agitated. “Are you so threatened, even in death, by my affection for her? You're dead, you will never have her.”

 

Straightening at Amelas's words, Kade stomped across the ground. “I don't care what you feel for her. My concern lies in  _ her _ affections. She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore loss than she already has, she doesn't need someone who can't understand what she is and what she's endured.”

 

Amelas stood, closing the distance, his face inches away from Kade’s. “I know full well what she is and what she has endured. Neither has daunted me. I know-”

 

“You've  _ heard _ what she's experienced. Seeing her eyes turn black? That's nothing. Allow me to  _ show _ you  _ exactly _ what she's dealing with.”

 

In a flash, the forest dissolved, replaced with burning buildings and dozens of corpses piled and scattered along the ground. Screams echoed above the roaring flames, rain falling from the sky, soaking Amelas within seconds. His boots sank in the mud, the smell of charred wood mixing with the taste of blood in the air.

 

“What is… Where are we?” 

 

“The past you claim to know so much about.”

 

Kade’s voice came from behind Amelas, deeper, taunting. Amelas turned, crying out, stumbling back when he saw Kade once more. The blonde elf’s image deteriorated, eyes gone, his face cut and bleeding, his ears removed. The sound of bones breaking, blood splashing into the mud sent a frigid claw down Amelas’s spine. He turned, his eyes falling on a small figure hunched over a broken, mangled corpse. His heart quickened when he saw the familiar white strip of hair, now stained crimson, falling over the figure’s shoulders. His eyes widened with shock as the feral creature sank its fangs into the body, draining the remaining life before tossing the corpse aside. 

 

The shadow hissed, a rabid demeanor coating every movement. Her gaze turned to another villager running for the forest, his panicked gasps drawing her in. She moved flawlessly, closing the distance, her claws wrapping around his neck. She licked her lips, a sinister smile spreading across her face as her grip tightened. The villager struggled, clawing at her hand and arm, his legs lifting from the ground. The beast opened her mouth, monstrous fangs shining before plunging into his neck. The man tried to scream, but only gurgled and coughed, choking on his own blood as the predator became even more drenched.

 

Amelas struggled to breathe, his chest gripped with terror. His mind froze, refusing to believe the monstrosity playing before his eyes, his body moving back of its volition. A loud  _ snap _ echoed as he stepped back, a small piece of wood breaking beneath his heel. The sound called the creature's attention, her face confirming Amelas’s fear. “Isena? It can't be.”

 

The hollow shadow of the woman cocked her head, empty eyes trained on him. Her voice amplified as though multiple versions were speaking at once. “I hear your heartbeat and smell your fear. You are nothing more than prey, Amelas.”

 

Isena’s shadow rushed forward, disappearing inches before him, a menacing laugh ringing through his ears. Amelas stumbled back, stopping when his back collided with something solid. Whipping around, he saw Isena, her blood-stained bangs flat against her face, the heavy rain leaving trails along her disheveled form. Her black eyes bored through his core, empty, soulless. Her head tilted to the side, fangs peeking from between her lips.

 

“Could you love an abomination such as this?” her clawed hand reached for Amelas. “Can you still see beauty when its true form is such a beast?”

 

“Enough!” Amelas swiped his hand before him, Isena’s image dissipating as he spun to face Kade. “I have had enough of your tricks, spirit!”

 

“Impressive. Maybe you're not as pathetic of a mage as I thought,” Kade chuckled, his body once more restored, the dying forest returning around them.

 

“I tire of these games, Kade! I am no child with whom you can toy, now take me to Isena or leave me be!” Amelas snarled, his hands illuminated with white auras.

 

Kade laughed, bowing mockingly as he spoke. “As you command, Dread Wolf’s Pup. I, unlike you, have a fair maiden to return to.”

 

Amelas sighed as Kade disappeared, his hands running over his knotted ropes of hair. “I will find you, Isena, and I will fix this, I swear.”

 

***

 

Isena shivered, her small exhales forming clouds before her lips. The voices were silent, her surroundings replaced with rolling hills of white, light flurries floating from the sky. 

 

“Well this is definitely different.”

 

“Kade!” Isena rolled to her feet, running to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she nearly bowled him over. “I was wondering where you went! Why do you keep disappearing on me?”

 

Grinning, Kade wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her, “Spirit stuff. I'm back now, that's what matters,” Placing her on her feet, he gently kissed her warm lips. “Why snow? I thought you would focus on something more-  _ colorful. _ ”

 

Isena smiled, kissing him again. “I thought of  _ home _ and opened my eyes to this. I guess my mind was looking for Skyhold,” she looked around, her head resting against Kade’s chest. His heart pounded in her ears, her eyes closing as she listened to the rhythm. “It's funny, I didn't expect you to have a heartbeat. Sometimes I forget we are in the Fade.”

 

“Not the Fade, we are  _ home _ , love. After these long years, we are together and that's what matters,” Kade rested his chin atop her head, his arms pulling her closer. “I have waited so long for this. I prayed to all the gods we would be together again one day.”

 

Isena gasped as Kade’s grip tightened, pulling her forward, his own body falling backward. He laughed, the snow flying around them. Isena rolled to the side, the flakes sticking to her hair and clothing, her face trying desperately to hide the laughter begging for freedom.

 

“What was that for? You scared me!” she feigned anger, but laughter betrayed her. 

 

Kade growled, wrapping his arm around her waist, hoisting her to his other side before rolling on top of her. “It seems to me,” he whispered, leaning down, gently kissing her neck, “you forgot how to have fun.”

 

“And pulling me to the ground is your idea of ‘fun’?” she giggled, turning her head to expose more of her neck, Kade continuing to kiss and nibble her soft flesh.

 

“No, but what it might lead to could be fun.” 

 

Isena turned her head, Kade lifting his face to meet her gaze. “We never… I never-”

 

Smirking, he brushed her bangs from her face, “I know, but we're here now, nobody to stop us. I love you, Isena, and I want to be with you in every way.”

 

Isena paused, her eyes roaming his chiseled torso. Her fingers caressed his soft cheek, exploring, finding their way to his partially exposed chest.

 

As though sensing her curiosity, Kade sat up, grinning as he removed his shirt. “I'm yours, Isena.”

 

Isena felt her cheeks flush, her eyes not daring to meet his. She wanted this, she always had. She dreamed and fantasized about what could have been, but now that it was within her grasp? Anxiety threatened to paralyze her, her body freezing for fear of humiliating herself.

 

A small gasp escaped her when Kade wrapped his hand around hers, guiding her along his chest. The snow against her body no longer felt cold, her eyes tightly shut as her heart tried to leap from her chest.

 

“If you want me to stop, tell me and that's it,” he whispered in her ear.

 

His hot breath against her skin ignited a frenzy of sensations and emotions compelling Isena’s hands to reach, explore on their own. Kade’s rising desire pressed against her inner thigh, and she knew she wanted this, she wanted  _ him _ . A small nod was all she could manage, her fingers pausing at his belt, hoping he wouldn't leave her to figure it out alone.

 

Kade smiled, his lips moving to Isena’s, gentle kisses growing more passionate. Sliding a hand beneath her tunic, he cupped her supple breast while guiding Isena’s hand onward. “I love you, Lethallan,” he whispered between kisses.

 

With each kiss, each caress, Isena’s nervousness faded into desire. Her breath caught, his hand instructing hers, wrapping her delicate fingers around his firm length. A passion she never knew raced through her body like wildfire, her hands no longer hesitant, but determined. Isena curled her fingers in his golden hair, her tongue willingly dancing with Kade’s as his lips parted.

 

Her eyes snapped open for a moment her body stiffening as her grip on his hair tightened. For the first time, she felt him, they were one, and she only craved more. Her body writhed, gentle thrusts and hungry kisses setting her ablaze. Time disappeared and Isena forgot where she and her lover separated. She felt complete, a part of her that had been missing finally returned. Her mind wandered, her body tightening as Kade’s pace quickened.

 

Flashes raced through her mind, hazel eyes, a brilliant smile, a gentle touch. Soft hands trailed down her body, tender kisses evolving, devouring her. A voice echoed in her mind, euphoria crashing over her.

 

Isena purred, her back arching with the final thrust, a whisper parting from her lips. “Amelas.”

 

“What?” Kade’s voice pulled her back, his face lifting from her neck, his body separating from her.

 

Isena’s eyes snapped open, the realization of what she said sinking in. “I said ‘at last’,” she chuckled neevously, her cheeks and ears a fresh shade of red. “We were together at last.”

 

Kade nodded, his lips in a thin line as he fastened his belt, standing before running his hands through his hair. “Right, that's what I thought,” his tone remained unconvinced. “I'll be back.”

 

Isena adjusted herself, scrambling to her feet, “No, Kade, wait!” but he was gone.

 

“Why would I say that? Why would I say his name? I don't have feelings for him. I  _ don't _ have feelings for him!”

 

The ground trembled, Isena’s hands wrapped in her hair. The snow melted, craggy rocks replacing the rolling hills. Thunder rolled above, lightning flashing as rain soaked her. “I'm so tired of being alone. Why does this always happen?”

 

**

 

The old war room was one of the few places in Skyhold to withstand the time-wrought damage suffered by the rest of the keep. Ana stood over the war table, a map of Ferelden and Orlais spread before her. “Where are you hiding, you evil bitch,” she muttered, her hands splayed on either side of the map.

 

“You can stare at it for hours, but I promise you, it won't change.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Ana looked up, glancing behind her. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Dorian?”

 

“My presence is a pleasure now, is it? That's a pleasant, if not unexpected, turn of events,” he chuckled, approaching the table to stand beside Ana. “What  _ are _ you looking for, anyhow?”

 

Ana was silent for a moment, her eyes remaining on the maps. “Andruil found them in the Emerald Graves, and she took Isena in this direction,” her finger moved along the map, “but there are no fortresses or strongholds between the Graves and Tevinter, and my mother wouldn't dare show her face there. Not to mention there have been no reports of a bone dragon flying around.”

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“If you know something, say it,” Ana tilted her head, peering at him from the corner of her eyes.

 

“Before we rescued you, Tevinter was set upon by two massive dragons, unlike any I have ever seen. They were smart, coordinated, they went straight for exit points and places of power. The only reason I'm alive is because I was late to a meeting at the Magisterium,” he brushed his fingers over the image of the Imperium. “Those two dragons aimed to raze us to the ground.”

 

“You think they were sent by my mother?”

 

Dorian nodded, “I can't imagine why she would wreak vengeance now-”

 

“It's not revenge. If you're right, and she sent those dragons, she was searching for something, although I'm not sure what. Most likely this was her backup plan when she couldn't find Virana. When we find Andruil, she'll tell us.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Dorian leaned against the table, “How can you be sure?”

 

Ana’s golden eyes turned to the Tevinter mage, a certain ferocity lingering behind her gaze, “I won't give her a choice.”

 

“Forgive my confusion, but what are you planning, exactly?”

 

“You're a magister, you must know of blood tracking and summoning,” she turned to face him. “I summoned her power long ago for a ritual. Using the same method, I should be able to focus solely on  _ her _ power and summon her.”

 

Dorian laughed loudly, shaking his head, “If we knew of rituals able to summon the gods, we never would have ventured into the Fade in the first place! If only-” his words were interrupted with a fit of coughing, his hands quickly pressing a cloth against his mouth.

 

“They don't know, do they?” Ana raised an eyebrow, her attention returning to the map.

 

Wiping his mouth, Dorian chuckled nervously. “I'm not sure-”

 

“Dorian, you're coughing up blood five feet away from a vampire. I can smell blood for miles, in case you've forgotten.”

 

Dorian sighed, “Virana has enough to worry about. She need not know I'm ill, or that I've been ill for quite some time.” he chuckled, his hands brushing through his salt and pepper hair. “We all get old. It happens faster than we expect.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me, but if you want l be of use, you should rest. This summoning will take time to prepare.”

 

“Where exactly is this summoning going to take place?”

 

“Here,” she grinned, tapping the map. “The ritual is large and needs a close connection to the Fade. With the number of rifts opened, The Exalted Plains are still scarred and will do nicely.”

 

“I'll inform the others, then.”

 

“Dorian,” Ana turned to face him once more. “Andruil is a fighter. She took my daughter and works for my mother. She will not walk away from this with her head.”

 

Smirking, Dorian bowed, “I would expect no less, Lady Anaris.”


	14. Clash of The Goddesses

The midday sun burned in the cloudless sky, the wind below sweeping through the barren plains, all signs of life carried away with it. Anticipation hung on Ana and her companions like a curtain, the journey to the Exalted Plains silent.

 

Determination danced in Ana’s eyes, her hands pulling her up a large boulder, allowing her to overlook the hills and valleys below. With a deep inhale, she closed her eyes, her palms opening to face the sky.

 

“It's as I thought, these lands are scarred,” she turned to face the others. “The valley below is where the Veil is most thin; I will easily be able to draw magic from the Fade from there.”

 

“I recognize this place,” Virana spun, her hand holding her bangs from her face. “This is where you fought the pride demon,” she glanced at Solas, her eyes lost in a distant memory.

 

Solas placed a hand on Virana’s shoulder, a knowing smile given before climbing the rock face to join Ana. “Are you sure of this? Andruil was one of your mother’s strongest generals in the war, summoning her is a path of no return.”

 

“She took my daughter, Solas. I won't rest until I have her head.”

 

“Wait, nobody said anything about decapitation,” Virana chuckled nervously. “That's just a figure of speech, right? She's not really going to take Andruil’s head?”

 

Ana raised an eyebrow, glancing at Solas before facing the former Inquisitor. “I can assure you, it is a statement meant to be taken as truth. By the end of the day, Andruil’s head will be removed from her shoulders.”

 

Another nervous chuckle escaped Virana, her hand combing through her hair  attempting to hide the terror gripping her. “We are going to kill a god. No big deal, just killing someone I've worshipped my entire life. Someone who has the power to subdue a vampire and turn her into a dragon.”

 

“The stories you know are wrong, Virana. Andruil was no benevolent deity; antagonistic and manipulative  unless she stood to reap a reward she would not bother” Ana climbed down, standing face to face with Virana. “Besides, I am forbidding you from entering this battle,” her golden stare glanced at those standing around her. “That goes for all of you. She took my daughter, this is between her and I.”

 

“In case you've forgotten, Isena is my daughter as well,” Fenris stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest. “I want to help.”

 

A kind grin broke Ana’s fierce expression for a moment, her eyes softening as she thought to the last fight she requested his help. The fight that nearly destroyed them. “I can't risk losing you again, Fenris. Andruil is powerful, and I need you to stay here in case things go wrong.”

 

“What do you mean ‘in case things go wrong’?” Fenris gripped her wrist, an untrusting wariness in his expression.

 

“If she fights how I expect, I can't afford to hold back. I barely stood against Solas,” she glanced to the Dread Wolf, an amused snort pushing from her nose, “Andruil is far more powerful. The magic I will be using-” she hesitated, no longer able to meet his gaze, “it's dark.”

 

“You mean to draw from the demon’s essence,” Solas stated. “Ana, that's a dangerous path.”

 

“I'm sorry, did you say ‘demon’?” Dorian arched his brow. “Ana is possessed?”

 

“No,” Ana turned to the Tevinter mage, shaking her head. “When I was trapped in the Fade, awoken by the Breach, I was too weak to escape on my own. I killed a hunger demon and absorbed its essence to boost my power, but I did not understand it would have a-  _ lasting _ effect on me. Besides, I'm well aware of the potential consequences,” she faced Fenris, forcing a smile, as she pulled his brow against her own. “If you see that I am lost, I need you to kill me. I won't recognize friend from foe and I'll destroy you all. You can't let that happen.”

 

Fenris wrapped his fingers in her hair, his palms resting against her cheeks. “You won't get that far, you're strong, Ana. Stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

 

“Promise me,” she whispered. 

 

Fenris hesitated, tears forming in the corners of his eyes at the thought, the weight of what she asked.

 

“Fenris, promise me, please. One of us needs to save our daughter. Please,” her grip on his hair tightened, fighting to keep her emotions contained, her voice even.

 

“I promise, Ana. But you better come back. I can't- can't lose you again. I can't bear the thought of spending eternity without you.”

 

“Ana, it is time. We must begin the ritual,” Solas interrupted.

 

With a single nod, Ana’s expression darkened, her mind focusing, preparing for what was to come. She pushed her lips against Fenris’s, a last goodbye should the worst come to pass.

 

Refusing to look back, Ana walked to the level plain below. The air thickened, a frigid sense of despair falling across the land as she pulled a dagger from her belt and drove it into the ground. Meticulously, she carved the earth, symbols and runes representing different sects of power forming in the trails left behind. Ana used the dagger to connect each symbol to the one beside it, nine in total.

 

Ana looked to the others, her eyes meeting the Dread Wolf’s. “Let us begin.”

 

There was no hesitation as Ana quickly sliced her flesh. Her blood took on a life of its own as it collided with the broken earth, flowing, clawing its way forward as it filled the voids before it. Ana’s lips danced, her voice chanting flawless Ancient Elvhen. Her blood responded to each word, racing forward, searching for each symbol, flowing through and filling every crevice created by the dagger’s blade. The first completed symbol bore the face of a wolf, its eyes glowing red as her life force filled it.

 

“Fen’Harel,” Ana whispered, walking along the outside of the ring, her blood continuing to flow down her hand and into the earthen channels.

 

Solas grunted, falling to his knee, his hand clutching his chest.

 

“Solas! Are you all right? What happened?” Virana dropping to catch him, her eyes wide.

 

“I'm fine. This ritual summons the power of those represented in the runes. She has linked my power and my life force to her own.”

 

“That's why she isn't showing symptoms of blood loss, then?” Dorian spoke up, helping Virana lift Solas to his feet.

 

“Precisely. It is similar to the ritual she used when she returned Fenris to his natural form, and how I knew she was here. As long as we are linked, we share everything, every strength and weakness. If linked with someone powerful enough, our location might also be easily deciphered.”

 

“Wait, so does that mean if she loses-” Virana’s fearful tone trailed off, her eyes darting between Ana and Solas as she swallowed hard.

 

“No,” he shook his head, forcing a reassuring smile, “the link is broken as soon as the summoning is complete.”

 

Ana’s golden eyes watched her blood fill a barren tree, empty branches clawing for the heavens. “Mythal.”

 

Lightning flashed over the tumultuous ocean, the walls of Mythal’s fortress trembling as she steadied herself against the table. “Ana?” Mythal grinned weakly, a soft chuckle pushing from her tight lips. “So, you realize your true potential, at last. A mother willing to do anything for her child.”

 

The power of the summoning shook the core of the fortress, the iron bars of the prison cells below threatening to collapse.

 

“What was that?” Dayora whispered.

 

“Hush! He's coming,” Zevran hissed.

 

The door slid open, a muscular elf with long, pale hair entering the damp prison cell. He eyed the two bodies slumped against the wall.

 

“Did you finally die?” he snorted, his armored boot pushing the woman’s body.

 

“Not quite,” Zevran’s voice slithered from the shadows, his body pouncing, his fangs sinking into the warm flesh of his prey.

 

“Dir’tha’min,” Ana whispered, her blood continuing to flood the ground.

 

She continued this, the remaining six symbols glowing red as they glowed with life. With one swipe, Ana ran her finger across her wrist, the wound finally closing, a blood mark down the length of her nose and beneath her eyes. Ana turned, one last look to her companions as her gaze melted to darkness. “With the power of the gods, I summon you, Andruil, goddess of the hunt!”

 

Thunder roared overhead, as though the heavens answered her commamd, the ritual site erupting in a column of fire. Smoke crawled along the ground, the pillar of fire vanishing as fast as it appeared. In the center stood an elf, her red hair falling to her lower back, her black robes revealing her torso and thighs. What little sunlight broke through the thunderheads glinted off her armored shoulders, metal plate extending the length of her arms while silver claws wrapped around her fingers. 

 

“Well now, I am surprised you had the gall to summon me, Anaris.” she turned, one hand on her hip, her sunset eyes falling on Ana. “I don't know why your mother wastes so much time trying to protect a brat like you.”

 

“Where is my daughter, Andruil?” Thunder clapped in the distance, echoing Ana’s demand.

 

“Being kept as Mythal’s new guard dog, a position  _ you _ should have gladly taken.”

 

Ana hissed, trying to contain her rage. She knew Andruil was goading her. A display of anger was exactly what she wanted. “I won't ask you again. Where is my daughter, you wretched bitch?”

 

Andruil tossed her head back, her hand on her chest as a defiant laughter shook her shoulders. “You should know. This summoning here? I'm guessing you had to link with your mother to gain enough power for it. Are you really so stupid you didn't sense her location? I'm sure she sensed yours.”

 

A snarl twisted Ana’s face, her slender fingers arching, claws extending from her fingertips. “Final warning. Tell me before I kill you.”

 

Andruil smirked, “From what I know of you, you plan to kill me, regardless. That doesn't leave me much incentive to help you, now does it?” she held her arms out to her side, “I know you want a fight, daughter of the dragon, so come. Defeat me and maybe I'll tell you. Show me what all the fuss is about why Mythal so desperately fights for your safety and why so many want you  _ dead _ . We should hurry though. The longer Isena is kept in her dragon form, the less likely it is for her to remain, well, more intelligent than a mere beast.” Andruil glanced toward Fenris, “That's not saying much though, considering her breeding.”

 

“Enough!” red light flashed from Ana’s body, her fangs bared. “Mark my words, I will end you!”

 

Ana sounded darker, her voice deep overlapping as though another spoke with her. Her red vallaslin dimmed, beginning at the marks on her brow. The crimson shine was overtaken by black, flowing down, filling the vallaslin like rapids in a river. Her obsidian locks rose, floating, dancing around her face. Darkness in solid form erupted from the ground beneath her feet, tendrils writhing, wrapping around her body before exploding to all sides. 

 

“Get behind me!” Solas cried, crouching low before rising, his arms extending above his head. An energy barrier rose from the ground, the shadow crashing against it, climbing it like an ocean wave.

 

“Ana, what are you doing?” Fenris whispered, his voice fearful, his gaze locked on the woman he loved being consumed by darkness.

 

“Fenris!” Solas turned to him, his teeth clenched as he held the barrier. “If you have any memory of her you cherish, something to remind you of who she is beyond this, latch onto it and do not let go. That- is no longer Anaris.”

 

“So, demon magic, is it?” Andruil pushed her hair behind her shoulders. “Very well, if it's a fight you want, come and get me.”

 

A brilliant flash illuminated the plain, a black and red dragon standing in Andruil’s place. Smoke floated from her nostrils, her orange eyes locked on Ana. A roar, a challenge, split the air, as Andruil took to the air.

 

Ana smiled, the shadow fully enveloping her. A pause hung in the air before a cyclone of black fire exploded from the earth, swirling around the dark silhouette that was once Ana. Flashes of light illuminated the inside of the vortex, Ana's movements precise and determined.

 

Her arms stretched to the side, claws aimed at the ground. With a flick of her wrists the ground cracked and shattered, darkness rising from beneath the earth. The shadows curved and danced, responding to her commands, a marionette obeying the puppeteer. Another twist of her hands and the shadows solidified, massive black arms, talons extended, rose from the ground. The earth behind her fractured, a thick spined tail rising, whipping through the air as the haunches attached to it pulled their way above ground. 

 

The swirling cyclone of black fire thinned, spreading to envelope the shadowed skeleton birthed from beneath the land. Ana’s figure stretched, merging with the fire as a slender neck grew from the flames, elevating the jagged snout growing from it. The shadowed claws pushed against the ground, lifting the beast, the last of the black cyclone arcing from her shoulders to create two large wings. 

  
  


Glowing red eyes snapped open, a blood curdling screech ringing through the air. The shadow-fire dragon’s image flickered, her head moving to locate her opponent.

 

A low rumble emanated from her throat, her murderous gaze set on Andruil’s dragon form above. With one push, Ana launched into the heavens.

 

Andruil huffed, smoke puffing from her nostrils, her red neck glowing. Opening her jaws, a stream of fire raced forward, Ana making no attempt to evade.

 

Growling, Ana tucked her head, her wings wrapping around the front of her body as the flame crashed into her, engulfing her.

 

_ Is that the best she can do? Pathetic _

 

Ana barely noticed the pain, the heat of the fire around nothing more than an inconvenience. A chuckle rumbled from somewhere within. The demon? No, not a demon, the demon died ages ago, but the darkness seemed to have a consciousness of its own, and Andruil’s attack amused it.

 

_ My turn _ . Throwing her head forward, Ana spread her wings, the surrounding flames dissipating. Parting her own jaws, a purple orb of fire sprang forth, hitting Andruil before she could react.

 

Andruil shrieked in pain, flapping her wings to steady herself. She shook her head, her eyes opening in time to see Ana’s claws reaching for her neck, her mouth wide open.

 

Another cry, more rage than pain, tore from Andruil’s jaws as the black dragon clamped down on her neck, claws digging, anchoring the dragons together.

 

Andruil refused to give in, thrashing, kicking, forcing Ana to fight desperately to hold onto her enemy. Andruil’s spined tail lashed her repeatedly, her jaws snapping, attempting to taste anything within reach. 

 

A searing pain shot from Ana’s shoulder, something wet flowing down her arm.  _ Blood? _ The sensation forced Ana to let go. She flapped her wings, the pain throbbing with each beat.  _ She got my wing, that bitch. _

 

Andruil shook her head, blood running down her neck, her arm hanging limp. A growl voiced her displeasure. She glanced, her eyes growing wide with fury at the sight of her own blood. Roaring, she raced forward, forcing Ana onto the defensive. 

 

_ Yes. Come and get me. _ Ana turned, climbing higher into the sky until the clouds obscured her from view. She stopped, waiting, listening for her pursuer.  _ There! What? It can't be! _

 

The heat reached her before the attack. A roar ripped through the clouds, the red fire smashing into the side of Ana’s head, sending her rolling, plummeting toward the distant ground. 

 

Consciousness was difficult to maintain, the world around nothing more than a blurry spiral. Her face burned, her mind struggled to remain in control.

 

_ Kill her. _ A deep, gravelly voice slithered through her thoughts.  _ You are nothing if you let her win. _

 

Red eyes snapped open, wings spreading, slowing her to a halt a few feet before the ground. With a vicious snarl, Ana pushed her hind claws against the earth, vaulting her skyward. She could smell Andruil’s blood, and it made her stomach roll with hunger.

 

_ Yes, I see you. _ Lightning flashed, Andruil’s figure outlined in the clouds. With another powerful thrust from her wings, Ana broke through the clouds, her jaws open, ready. 

 

Sinking her teeth into Andruil once more, blood coated Ana’s lips and tongue, warm, tingly as though sparks of electricity flowed within the blood. The howl of pain barely registered with Ana, her fangs sinking deeper into Andruil’s shoulder.

 

A forceful shove from Andruil’s hind legs forced Ana to release her grip, but not before dragging her teeth, lancing Andruil’s flesh. Tucking her chin, her chest grew, smoke pouring from Ana’s nostrils and jaws. A purple stream of flame raced for the injured Andruil, her fury displayed in her eyes as she released a stream of red fire in return. 

 

The heavens trembled at the elemental collision, the energy clearing the clouds surrounding them.

 

“They're evenly matched,” Dorian observed, his voice filled with awe and terror. “This is by far the most terrifyingly exciting battle I have ever witnessed!”

 

“Ana will win, she has to,” Fenris whispered, his knuckles white, his eyes remaining on the dragons above.

 

Solas’s voice was stoic, “Even if she defeats Andruil, the longer she remains in that form, the harder it will be for her-”

 

“Look, Andruil’s flame is winning!” Dorian interrupted, his finger aimed at the battle. “Ana can't take much more of this, can she?” 

 

“She can! She has to,” Fenris exclaimed, his eyes betraying his disbelief.

 

Andruil’s flame crept closer to Ana with each second, a red glow overpowering the violet fire. With a whip of her head and thrust of her wings, Ana broke from the duel, climbing further into the sky. The stream of fire rushed past, dissolving as Andruil ceased the attack, her narrowed gaze following her fleeing opponent.

 

Wasting no time, Andruil pursued, Ana glancing back, gauging the distance between them. As she approached the top of the thunderheads, she stopped, tucking her wings, turning her body to face her opponent once more.

 

_ You're mine. _

 

Jaws open, talons extended, Ana latched onto Andruil. Roars shook the air as Ana wrapped her wings around her opponent, forcing them both into a spiraling freefall. Andruil struggled, thrashing her head attempting  to free any part of her, but Ana’s grip was solid. Every movement forced her claws and fangs deeper.

 

The ground rocked, dust flooding the air as the two beasts crashed. Silence followed, no sign of movement or life.

 

“Are they… did she win?” Fenris asked, his eyes straining to see through the thick cloud of dirt and smoke as he wandered toward them.

 

“Be careful!” Solas cautioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. “The battle may not be over.”

 

“Look!” Virana’s voice broke through, calling attention to a silhouette rising from the ground.

 

An eerie chuckle echoed through the air, the dim light catching a flash of red hair. “You tried your best, but you were no match for me.”

 

“No,” Fenris whispered, his heart pounding against his chest, his eyes searching frantically for any sign of Ana.

 

“Are you so sure?” Ana’s voice echoed across from Andruil, her body rising from the dirt. “We may have been in dragon form, but my bite still carried venom. Don't you feel it? Your blood on fire? Your skin burning as your injuries bleed? Your time is up, bitch.”

 

Andruil’s lip curled into a snarl, her eyes filled with rage. “You think you can win so easily? You ungrateful coward. All your mother did to protect you, and this is how you repay her? If only you  _ would _ die, the world would be better off.”

 

Stepping toward Andruil, Ana lashed out, her claw landing across the elf’s face, knocking her to her knees. “You think you know?” her voice wavered, her vallaslin flickering between black and red.

 

“Fight it, Ana!” Fenris called, no longer able to contain himself. “Please! Don't give in the darkness!”

 

“Your friends are still here?” Andruil grinned, her gaze turning toward Fenris, her hand sliding to her belt. “Well, if I will die, I'm taking one of your mongrels with me,” With one fluid motion, she pulled a dagger from her waist and launched it forward. 

 

Fear and horror twisted Ana’s face, her eyes returning to gold, her vallaslin returning to a faded crimson. “No!” Her cry hung in the air, her gaze watching helplessly as the blade raced toward her companions.

 

“Lookout!” a voice rang above the others

 

Solas felt a hand grab his arm, forcing him aside, his body falling to the ground, Fenris stumbling beside him.

 

The sounds of flesh tearing and blood splashing to the ground rang through Ana’s ears, her mouth opening to scream. She watched Virana fall to the ground, her scream more earth shattering than anything she had heard before.

 

“Dorian!” the name was drawn out, a screech of horror and heartbreak.

 

Virana threw her arms around his collapsing body, pulling him into her lap as tears fell freely from her eyes.

 

“Well, this not ideal,” Dorian choked, his hand feeling for the hilt protruding from his chest, “blood is so hard to get out of highever cotton.”

 

“Damn, I missed.” Andruil panted, her lips twisted into a proud smirk. 

 

Ana's fists clenched, her eyes flickering between black and gold. Fury erupted within, her vision nothing but red. She screamed, her body spinning, her boot slamming into Andruil’s head, removing it from her shoulders. Blood spattered the ground as the headless corpse collapsed. Andruil would never be a threat again.

 

“Ana, Fenris, heal him! Someone help him!” Virana screamed, her hands clutching Dorian.

 

“No,” Ana walked to stand beside them, her voice solemn but firm.

 

“What? Why? You have the ability-” Amelas interjected, his voice shaking.

 

Dorian shushed the group, his hand wrapped around Virana’s. His lips quivered, his breathing short and raspy. “It's all right. I'm beyond healing, Virana,” blood trickled from his mouth, his chest heaving as he coughed. “I’ve been ill for quite some time. What I have, there is no cure. I would have died soon, anyway. Better to do so saving a friend than in a bed wasting away.”

 

“No, her blood can heal a Grey Warden, she can heal you! Please Dorian, I can't lose you-” Virana begged, her face twisting in anguish.

 

“I'm ready,” his eyes dimmed, the blood flowing faster from the corner of his trembling mouth. “I have someone waiting for me on the other side. I've been waiting four years to be reunited.”

 

“What? You mean-”

 

Dorian closed his eyes, a hint of a smile was all he could manage. “Bull risked his life for me and was caught by the Ben-Hassrath. They…. executed him... on the spot... because he would not betray my location. I'm... ready.. to thank him.” forcing his eyes open one last time, her turned his gaze to Solas. “Take care of her, will you? I would rather not-” blood spilled from his lips, his lungs coughing more blood up, “have to come back and haunt you all.”

 

With his final breath, he turned his head to his dearest friend, “I love you… My friend,” Dorian’s eyes slipped shut, his hand falling limp beside him.

 

“No, Dorian? Dorian!” Virana screamed, her hands grabbing his tunic, shaking him, “Don't leave! Don't you dare leave me!”

 

The air rang with Virana’s lamentations. Ana stood silently, her stoic gaze masking the furious storm raging within. “Virana, I swear to you, my mother will pay.”

 

“Your  _ mother _ ?” Virana whispered, her head tilting to peer at Ana from the corner of her eye. “Your  _ mother _ has only responded to your actions,  _ Anaris _ ,” she hissed, standing. “You're the one followed by death. Everything you touch withers and dies. Even your lover nearly died because of you,” her words dripped with venom, her eyes pure hatred.

 

“Watch your tongue,  _ Dalish _ ,” Ana hissed, her eyes flashing black. “We may be allied, but I am still a  _ god _ , and I can end you-”

 

“Ana,” Solas interrupted, “perhaps some space is best,” glancing to Fenris, he continued. “Why don't you take her somewhere to wind down, I'll remain here and help Virana tend to Dorian’s remains. We can rendezvous at Skyhold when we all have clear heads.”

 

With a nod, Fenris wrapped a hand around Ana’s arm, the two of them vanishing into the setting sun.

 

Virana struggled to control her voice, her eyes unable to leave Dorian’s still form. “He was dying? Why wouldn't he tell me he was dying?”

 

“Because he knew you enough to know you wouldn't accept it. He had come to terms with his fate,” Solas whispered, pulling her into his chest. “We won't leave him like this. Amelas and I can build a pyre, we will pay our respects here, on the field of battle. His sacrifice will be honored and not be forgotten.”

 

The moon was nearly full as it overlooked the broken valley. The stars normally twinkled and danced in the night sky, but tonight they stood silent. Even the moon held a somber glow, the world a little less bright than it was before. 

 

“I'm so sorry, my friend,” Virana placed a hand on Dorian’s body, now wrapped in white cloth.

 

Solas and Amelas lifted his body, gently placing it atop the small pyre built of wood. They stood silent a moment, the weight of the day sinking in.

 

“I never quite saw eye to eye with you,” Solas stood beside Virana, his eyes resting on Dorian’s body, “truthfully I could never understand why you were so well liked throughout the Inquisition, but now I understand. Loyalty is difficult to find, and you were more loyal than I ever was.” he paused, clearing his throat. “Thank you, Dorian. Thank you for taking care of those I love when I did not. You saved my life today, and I can never repay you.”

 

Amelas stepped forward, standing beside his mother. “I heard so many stories of your time with my mother, and although I only knew you a short while, I considered you family. You made my mother laugh and smile when all she wanted to do was cry. You kept her hope of finding my father alive when she felt like there was nothing left. You didn't let where you were from or what you were told to be control how you lived your life. I wish I would have thanked you that night when I left with Isena.”

 

Virana was silent after listening to Amelas and Solas. She did not try to stop the tears from streaming down her face, her eyes searching, praying for movement,  _ something _ that would bring her best friend back. She breathed in, her breath shaking as she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Dorian, I  don’t know how to go on without you. You… you were always there for me, even when we weren't together physically,” a sharp inhale, her body losing the battle to contain her sobs. “You kept reminding me of reasons to fight when I couldn't see any. You never let me stay down, and you fought,” tears fell from her eyes, her face twisting with grief and anguish, “you fought so hard for everyone around you. You never put yourself first, and dammit I hate you for that. I hate you for leaving me! I need you! I need you, Dorian! Please come back!” Cries and sobs rocked her chest, her hands cupped over her mouth, “Dammit, Dorian, not like this, you weren't supposed to leave me like this!”

 

Solas turned, pulling Viran’s weeping form into his chest, his arms holding her close.

 

“I swear, we will end this. Your death won't be in vain, I won't let it!” she sobbed into Solas’s tunic.

 

Amelas met his father’s gaze for a moment before waving a hand over the pyre, flames igniting beneath the wood.

 

Closing his eyes, Solas sighed, burying his face in Virana's hair. “Goodbye, old friend.”


	15. Escape

 

“Zevran, I'm not sure about this,” Dayora rubbed her thin shoulder, her hand curving over the protruding bone. “What if it doesn't work?”

 

“It will, my dear, trust me. Besides, what do we have to lose?” Zevran chuckled as he leaned against the cold stone wall, “Now, get ready, he's coming.”

 

A tall, well-built elf marched down the barren hall, his pale hair dancing behind him. The metal plating on his shoulders and down his arms reflected the torchlight against the stone, his bare chest puffed out. Stopping before the only occupied cell, his sapphire eyes squinted beneath his bangs. With a smirk, he placed the torch in the ring beside the door, the metal hinges swinging open loudly.

 

“Did you finally die?” he stepped inside, his armored boot shoving Dayora’s leg, her body remaining limp.

 

“Not quite,” Zevran’s voice came from the shadows behind, his chains clattering as his body lunged forward.

 

The walls of the cell trembled, debris falling from the ceiling, a powerful force pushing the armored elf to his knee. “What the? A linking ritual?” his head turned at the sound Zevran’s voice, his eyes wide, “Impossible!”

 

Zevran’s fangs easily found the soft flesh of the elven guard’s neck, his blood filling the Antivan assassin’s mouth before running down his throat. A sense of power raced through him, his body burning, his mind racing, his hunger insatiable. More, he wanted more. 

 

Another cry rang out, Dayora leaping from her seated position, her fangs digging into the wrist of their keeper. Her vallaslin shone red, her body returning to her full-figured form.

 

“Enough!” Dayora called, her hands pulling Zevran from his meal. “We have to go, now! He's as good as dead with that much venom in his system, and we need to find a way out before it's too late! This whole place could come crashing down with the way it's shaking!”

 

Black eyes stared at her for a moment, Zevran  salivating, craving more. Baring his fangs, he hissed at her, moving to return to their victim.

 

“Zevran!” she shook his shoulders wildly.

 

The urgency in Dayora’s muffled voice caught his attention, pulling him back to his senses. “Is that… does it feel that way every time you feed?”

 

“I can give you the full explanation on being one of us once we get out of here, but for now we have to run!” her hand wrapped around his, the world around them disappearing in a blur.

 

_ Dirth’a’men,  _ Ana’s voice echoed through the elf’s ears, his blood boiling beneath his skin. His face contorted in anguish, his hand clutching his neck, his eyes staring at the blood pouring from his wrist.

 

“What?” he whispered, the pain weakening, the wounds closing. Eyes slipping shut, Dirth’a’men shook his head. “What do you know, we linked in time,” he snorted. “Her immunity extended to me, making their bites painful but not lethal,” he glanced over his shoulder to the open door, “Deciding to turn the assassin, though? I didn't think  the  little Dalish had it in her.” 

 

**

 

The scent of fresh blood wafted through the air, the sound of cracking bones sliding against metal joining it.

 

_ Come, sister of bone. The kill is fresh. _

 

The dracolich turned her head, her gaze resting on the highland ravager nestled outside the bars of her cage. _Every day you bring me food and call me your sister. You knew nothing of me until a couple months ago._ _Why do you stay with me?_

 

_ Do you wish me to go? _ She snapped a bone between her jaws, lifting her head to swallow.

 

_ No, but I don't understand why you stay on that ledge when you could soar the skies. What deems me worthy of such attention? _ The dracolich pushed the beast’s corpse around with her nose, her teeth searching for the most tender bite of meat.

 

_ If you pledged yourself to the queen, she would grant you freedom. Why do you remain caged when the request is so simple? _

 

_ Is it simple? _ The bone dragon ripped a limb from the body.  _ Or would I be trading one cage for another? I see no reason to pledge fealty to one so much weaker than I. I feel no drive to protect one who calls herself my queen without my acknowledgment.  _

 

The ravager paused, her head turning to peer over the ocean below. The water sparkled in the evening sun, the waves calm for a rare moment beneath the cloudless sky.  _ I acknowledge her authority. I do not know what she fears, but I sense it draws closer each day. However, _ her gaze returned to the dracolich,  _ there is something about you. An ancient power slumbers within you, it draws me near as hers does. _ Her head tilted to the side. _ What are you that you command me so? _

 

A loud  _ click _ , a lock opening interrupted the dragons, the doors swinging open to reveal two elves standing in the doorway. The dracolich raised her head, her empty eyes fixed on the newcomers.  _ You do not belong here. _

 

**

 

Dayora stood behind Zevran, her amethyst eyes wide as she stared at the two dragons glaring down at them. “Seriously, Zevran? The  _ one _ time you successfully pick a lock, you open the  _ dragon cage _ ?” She struggled to keep her voice calm, but to no avail.

 

“I said I had a plan, I never said it was a good one, Dayora,” Zevran rubbed the back of his neck, backing away from the door. “To be honest, I didn't think we would actually make it out of the cell.”

 

Dayora stood petrified, her hands trembling, her heart threatening to beat from her chest. A low growl rumbled from the dracolich, the dragon sticking its snout toward her.  _ Day….ora? _

 

_ ** _

 

A clear blue sky blurred into view, soft flower petals brushing against Amelas’s cheek. A warm breeze pushed the last remnants of sleep from his mind, his body sitting up and drinking in the unending meadow surrounding him. Soft whispers rested on the wind, his head turning to see their origin. “Isena?” 

 

A short distance away, Isena sat on her knees, a crystal grace bloom clutched between her interlocked fingers. Her eyes were shut, the corners damp from holding back tears. “I want to feel safe, I don't want to be alone,” the words were whispered repeatedly, a prayer of desperation. “Please come back .”

 

“Isena? Is it you?” Amelas called to her, leaning forward. 

 

A short gasp halted the prayer, Isena’s head raising instantly. “Amelas?” Her brow furrowed in confusion. “I don't understand, I thought it would be Kade,” her voice cracked, her words covered with the disappointment shadowing her expression. 

 

Standing, Amelas glanced at the serene view before him, his eyes resting on Isena. “You were trying to summon Kade?” he forced a grin, sitting beside her after a moment. “What happened to him?”

 

“I hurt him,” she answered solemnly, her eyes refusing to meet his. “Not intentionally, but I thought if I focused… Why did I create you instead?”

 

“Create?” Amelas tilted his head. His eyes widened, an amused grin spreading across his lips, “You think I'm an illusion?”

 

“Are you not?” raising her guard,  Isena turned her body, preparing to defend herself.

 

Realization of the opportunity before him raced through Amelas’s mind. Isena thought him nothing more than a conjuration of the Fade, an illusion she created to fill a void. “Of course, I am,” he chuckled, “I am your mind’s interpretation of the real Amelas.”

 

Isena nodded, still disappointed.

 

“Why did Kade leave?”

 

A red tint rushed along her pointed ears and soft cheeks, her eyes widening as she glanced at him. “It's uh,” a nervous snicker followed her words, “I suppose there isn't any harm in telling you, since you're not real,” She sighed, “Kade and I were- well, we were  _ together _ ,” she inhaled deeply, straightening.

 

A weight pulled Amelas’s heart to his stomach, everything in him fighting to keep his composure. A projection would not react and if he were to use this misunderstanding to grow close to Isena, he had to maintain the facade he created. “That's why he left? Was he-  _ unsatisfied _ ? Were  _ you _ ?” he struggled keep his voice even.

 

“No, no, nothing like that,” her head shook fervently, “It was wonderful, everything I ever imagined it  _ would _ be.”

 

Emotions foreign to Amelas surged through his body, his chest tight, his jaw clenching. It was all he could do to focus on keeping his face expressionless, his breathing steady as the words he both anticipated yet hated to hear fell from her.

 

“I lost Kade the night after he told me he loved me, we were never  intimate until now,” the pink hue returned to her pale cheeks, “At the end, I was out of my mind, the sensation… euphoric, but my thoughts were never with Kade,” hesitation shifted her, “they were of you,” Isena looked away as the words formed on her lips,  “the real you, that is. Your name rode on my last breath, as though it had a will of its own.”

 

Shock canvassed Amelas’s face, his mouth agape for a moment. His arm twitched, instict to reach for her, but his mind knew better. Perhaps this was not an unrequitted love doomed to fail after all? Was Isena growing to care for him and simply not realizing it, or perhaps denying it? Amelas’s heart crept back into his chest from the pit of his stomach, a flicker of hope keeping it alive. “You- said  _ my  _ name? That is… unexpected.”

 

“I love Kade, I  _ love _ Kade. But ever since I met Amelas, I can't stop thinking about him. It makes little sense, I don't love him,  _ I love Kade _ .”

 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” a cocky smirk pulled at one corner of his mouth.

 

“Excuse me?” Isena’s brow wrinkled with irritation, “I don't have to convince anyone of anything, especially a figment of my imagination.”

 

Amelas tried to respond, but the roar of thunder drowned him out. The ground trembled, the air turning to ice. 

 

“What is- do you hear that? Can you  _ see _ this?” Isena stood, spinning as she looked around.

 

“I hear and see nothing, only this field of flowers. What is it?”

 

Isena turned, the whites of her eyes had melted, overtaken by her golden irises. Her black slit pupil stared through him, her trance-like gaze on a world beyond. Chains dragging across a stone floor echoed on the frigid breeze. Isena’s movements slowed, more determined and animalistic. A low rumble came from her throat, her head cocked. “Day...ora?”

 

**

 

“Did that thing just say my name?” Dayora’s voice cracked as her pitch climbed. She could do little but stare at the bone dragon now facing her.

 

“Friend of yours you forgot to mention?” Zevran stepped forward, claws extended and heart racing. 

 

The dracolich moved to step forward, but the cuff around her wrist and neck held taut, causing her to collapse.  _ What is this? Why can't I move? _

 

_ You know these elves? _ The ravager stood, her fangs bared. 

 

_ Dayora? Zevran? _ The dracolich’s words slithered through Dayora’s thoughts, felt more than heard, however the absence of a voice did little to disguise the familiarity Dayora felt when the dragon spoke. “Impossible,” she whispered. “Dragons can't speak.” Her eyes locked with creature's golden stare, her feet moving her body forward. 

 

“Dayora? What are you doing?” Zevran reached for her arm, pulling her back.

 

“Zevran, she won't hurt us! If she wanted to cause any harm, we would already be dead,” Dayora pulled away from Zevran, turning toward the dracolich once more. “Look, she's chained and being held prisoner just as we were, and she's  _ talking _ to me! We need to help her!”

 

“Have you gone mad?” he hissed as she ran toward the dragon. “There's no guarantee this isn't a trap, and she will eat us when we get close!”

 

“Then that's a risk I must take, Zevran. Now are you going to help me?” she placed a hand on the shackle, her eyes searching for a weak point.

 

With a loud groan, Zevran flashed to the dracolich’s front claws, standing opposite Dayora. His hands gripped the cold metal, his eyes watching  the dragon. “If we will do this, we need to be quick!”

 

The ravager stood erect, her gaze flashing between her friend and the newcomers.  _ Perhaps now is your chance to fly free, sister. Do you wish it? _

 

The dracolich turned her gaze to her claws, her eyes resting on the two elves pulling against her restraints.  _ Freedom is all I desire. _

 

“It is no use!” Zevran panted, one final frustrated pull against the unwavering restraints. “It's as if they're magically bound to her.”

 

Looking up, Dayora gazed into the soulful eyes now looking down on her. She recognized those eyes. “No, it can't be,” she placed a hand on the large talon beside her. “Isena?”

 

_ Yes! I'm here! Although I don't know where ‘here’ is _ , the dracolich nodded enthusiastically, the red gem in the center of the chain around her neck swinging wildly.

 

“That gem,” Zevran pointed above, “ That looks magical, that must be the key!”

 

Hurried footsteps echoed from the hallway outside, torchlight rapidly creeping along the wall.

 

“Impossible! How did he survive?” Dayora’s voice was frantic now, panic gripping her as a thousand scenarios played before her eyes.

 

The dragon pulled against her restraints, her tail swinging behind her.  _ Get me out of here! Please! _

 

“We need to destroy that amulet,” Dayora backed away, her determined gaze on the jewel. “Zevran, give me a boost.”

 

With a nod, the Antivan elf knelt, his fingers interlocked. 

 

Dayora felt the damp prison wall against her back, her fingers grazing it for a moment before she bolted toward him, her foot landing firmly in his palms as his strength vaulted her into the air. Her fist clenched, her arm pulled back before thrusting forward, her knuckles smashing into the red gem.

 

It seemed like hours, Dayora's first firmly planted against the crimson jewel.  Then the crystal cracked, one small break in the center followed by another before splintering in multiple directions and finally shattering. The chains vanished, becoming dust. The dracolich snarled, rising to her full height for the first time, her cramped wings unfurling.

 

“Stop! You don't realize what you've done!” Dirth’a’men’s voice rang from the hall, his shadow on the doorway to the cell.

 

_ Get on _ , the dracolich turned to the bars, violet sparks flickering from her jaws. She looked to the ravager, a knowing nod exchanged between them before streams of fire engulfed to prison bars from both sides.

 

The ground trembled, an explosion filling the cell with smoke, throwing Dirth'a'men against the wall, forcing a grunt from his lips There was silence only for a moment before the smoke parted and a newly freed bone dragon erupted from the cloud left behind. 

 

The ravager paused, eyes on Dirth’a’men before swinging her head toward the sky and disappearing dracolich.  _ Your call is stronger than even the Queen’s. I will follow you for now. _

 

**

  
  


Ana paced, her feet wearing a path in the dirt. Her eyes remained on the ground, her clouded features troubled.

 

“Ana, you've been pacing for three days. Can we talk about Dorian’s death and why you are so troubled by it?” Fenris sat against a boulder, arms hanging over his knees.

 

“His death was meaningless. Andruil aimed to kill Solas because she knew she couldn't kill you.” She paused, her eyes meeting  Fenris’s, “Had I been faster, had I-”

 

Fenris stood, gripping Ana’s shoulders, his neck craning to see her weary eyes. “Dorian took the blade. He was dying and wanted to go honorably, and he was granted that request. You can't blame yourself for every death you encounter.”

 

“But what if she's right? What if I'm cursed, doomed to be followed by death? I should have stayed in the Fade. Had I never hunted down Solas-” Ana tried to pull away but Fenris tightened his grip.

 

“Then I would not be the man I am today,” he placed his finger beneath her chin, lifting her face. “Ana, despite the hardships you have suffered, you have done a lot of good. You showed me there's something in this life worth fighting for, that I deserve forgiveness when I feel otherwise. Anaris, you gave me a reason to live, we have a beautiful daughter,” he smiled at her, his thumb caressing her cheek. “Death is a part of war. We all understood this truth before we agreed to fight at your side. If you blame yourself for every casualty, you will do nothing but tear yourself apart until there is nothing left but madness.”

 

Ana was silent. Virana’s screams still echoed in her mind. She had wanted to save them, to catch the dagger, but her legs refused to comply. Her body refusing to obey her. She never hesitated before, what was different? Why was she caught off guard so easily? “I could have beaten that blade. I tried to-  _ wanted _ to, but I froze.” She looked to Fenris, “I never freeze.”

 

Pulling her into a tight embrace, Fenris kissed the top of her head, “Ana, despite your immortality and godhood, you still have emotions. ‘It makes you human’ is the saying, although there needs some revision in your case,” he smiled when her soft chuckle reached his ears. “You don't have to be invulnerable all the time. It is ok to let others in and let them love you. Just as it is all right to care for them in return, the same way you let me in all those years ago. Despite your efforts to prevent it, you care for them, and losing someone you care about is devastating on any level.”

 

Sighing, Ana tried to pull away again, this time succeeding. “I can't let this go unanswered. It's time to face my mother.” Ana turned toward the mountains, her gaze determined. “We need to return to Skyhold. I know how to end this.”

 

**

 

The cold winter blanket surrounding Skyhold was finally fading, patches of green contrasting against the glistening white. To any other adventurer, it would have been a serene vision, an ancient fortress with a thousand stories to tell. Ana, however, could only see the crumbling ruin that remained linked to tragedy. 

 

Lifting her nose, she inhaled deeply, “They're here, good.”

 

“You still haven't told me of this plan you have,” Fenris was agitated, she recognized his tone.

 

“Because it's an ancient ritual, that may not even work.”

 

“Magic,” Fenris scoffed under his breath, trudging down the steep hill toward Skyhold’s entrance. “I should have known.”

  
  


Ana stiffened, “Fenris,” her voice was calm but commanding, “you've been short and agitated since we left the Plains. I'm sorry that magic is still a thorn in your side, but it's a part of our world.”

 

“Yes, I have been short with you,” he turned to face her, his features a stone mask, betrayed only by the worry hiding deep within his gaze. “You won't tell me what you have planned, Ana, and that can only mean it's either reckless, dangerous, or both. It isn't magic that frustrates me, but your willingness to use whatever magic  necessary without regard to the consequences.” he sighed, his fingers running through his white hair, pulling his locks over his shoulders. “When you fought Andruil, you opened the door to the deepest darkest within you, knowing it could mean having me kill you. You didn't consider what that weight meant, you only saw your goal.”

 

Ana closed her eyes, her face lifting to the clouds, her hands rubbing the back of her neck. “Fenris, you're right.” she nodded, her gaze turning everywhere except Fenris. “I shouldn't have put that on you and I'm sorry. But we are beyond safety precautions. This needs to end, and that will only happen with either my death or Mythal’s.”

 

“You're scaring me, Anaris.”

 

“I’m scaring me too.” she glanced at him, her fear displayed in her golden gaze. “But this must be done. It's so much bigger than you or me now.”

 

Fenris nodded, reaching for Ana’s hand before turning toward Skyhold. The crunching snow was the only sound until they entered the keep.

 

Although signs the fortress was inhabited lay scattered about, it still held an emptiness that could never be filled. Too many faces that had once happily claimed it as home had left, never to return. 

 

The fire in the main hall crackled as usual, Ana’s gaze lingering on the flames. Footfalls and voices echoed from Solas’s study. Virana’s voice trembled, while the Dread Wolf’s made every attempt to console her. Death had never bothered Ana, killing used to be rather enjoyable for her, but that was before the consequences outweighed the reward. 

 

“Solas! Virana! We need to speak!” she called, her eyes remaining on the fire. 

 

The voices ceased, and the room was silent until Virana and Solas emerged from the hallway. Virana rubbed her hand against her cheek, her eyes red, but she said nothing.   

 

“Ana?” Solas straightened, his arms behind his back. “What is this about?”

 

Ana’s hand drew attention to a small leather-bound grimoire she had removed from her jacket and placed on the table beside her. Her eyes shifted toward Solas. “When I linked myself to my mother, I could feel her, and discern her location. It's time we end this.”

 

Curious concern wrinkled Solas’s brow, his hand replacing Ana’s as he observed the grimoire. “Ana you can't be serious,” his hazel eyes shot to her. “This is a risk too great, even for you.”

 

“I’m very willing to take the risk, Solas. It's the only way to match Mythal’s power and you know it.”

 

“As riveting as this ominous discussion is,” Virana cleared her throat, stepping forward, “can one of you explain what this is?”

 

Ana and Solas held their gaze, a silent debate before Ana looked to Virana. “It's a ritual only the two of us can perform,” she glanced to Fenris, “and it's one we never should have performed.”

 

“Enough with the vague explanation, Ana, what are you talking about?” Fenris snapped, his hand slamming against the table.

 

A smirk pulled across her lips, her eyes glistening in the fire light as Solas gave a reluctant nod. “We will set things right in this world and give me the power to kill my mother.”

 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Virana shifted her weight, her arms crossed.

 

“We're going to destroy the Veil.”

  
  



	16. Shall We Dance?

_ Kill them. _ The harsh whisper slithered through the darkness.  _ Kill them all. Don't you miss it? Their blood dripping from your fingertips? Their screams echoing in the distance? You could have whatever you wanted through compulsion or murder, it merely depended on your mood. They don't fear you anymore, what happened to you? _

 

Ana's eyes slid open, her gaze darting around as she tried to focus. Dozens of broken and cracked eluvians stood scattered in every direction, a thick carpet of fog obscuring the paths before her. “The crossroads? How did I get here?”

 

_ You have lost your touch, Vunal Din. What once was a feared creature bringing death to those who opposed her is now a domesticated house pet. You've become weak, pathetic. _

 

“Who are you? Show yourself!” Ana hissed, her fingers curling as she crouched.

 

Boots clacked against the stone path, a black silhouette stepping from behind a long dead eluvian. Obsidian hair swung over pale shoulders, white fangs shining against blood red lips. 

 

“What trick is this?” Ana growled, her eyes remaining on the woman before her. A woman that bore her image.

 

“Did you really think it would be so easy?” She brushed her hair from her face, black eyes returning Ana’s stare. Black vallaslin matching Ana’s covered the reflection’s porcelain skin. “You released me so I could help you kill Andruil, and you expect me to vanish in the same fashion?”

 

“You're the darkness,” Ana’s breathless voice uttered.

 

“Close,” the shadow wagged her finger at Ana, “I'm  _ your _ darkness. I'm the bloodlust and rage you kept locked away. But now that I'm free?” A sinister grin pulled across her face, “It's time we acted like the monster we are.”

 

**

 

Ana’s eyes flew open, the dark loft that once belonged to Skyhold’s spymaster rushing to greet her. Sitting up, she pushed her hair from her sweat-soaked face, her heaving chest slowing as her shuttered breathing calmed. 

 

“Ana? What is it?” Fenris’s sleep-laden voice came from beside her, his body turning to face her.

 

Her golden eyes watched the sheet fall from his bare chest, the white lyrium markings highlighted by the moonlight falling across him. A strong hand wrapped around her stomach, tugging, asking her to come closer. “Nothing, it was a nightmare, nothing more.”

 

His emerald eyes wandered across her as he sat up, his hand moving to her shoulders. “You're soaked with sweat and your heart is racing. It must have been quite the nightmare to get you so riled up,” Fenris pulled her into his chest, her head resting beneath his chin. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

 

Ana’s shoulders dropped as she sighed heavily. “No, I'll be fine. Go back to sleep, my love,” Her hand brushed his white hair from his shoulders before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

“Are you not joining me?”

 

“I can’t go back to sleep, I'm not tired. Not after what I saw.”

 

With a playful grin, Fenris grabbed her face, his lips passionately conveying his thoughts. “Then let's see what we can do to tire you out, and you can tell me all about it in the morning.”

 

Ana squealed, Fenris’s strong grip pulling her on top of him. “I hate that I can never tell you no when you don't have a shirt on,” she smiled between kisses.

 

Purring, Fenris nibbled at the soft flesh beneath her pointed ears, “If it helps, I'm not wearing pants either.”

  
  


**

 

Ocean waves lapped at the soft brown sand stretching down the shore. A brilliant tapestry of orange, pink, and gold hung in the cloudless heavens, the sun dipping into the sapphire ocean on the horizon. The gentle roar of the waves washed away any sense of unease or weariness.

 

“This world is different every time I see you,” Amelas walked to Isena’s side, the warm water rushing to cover their bare feet. “I like this one.”

 

Isena chuckled, her lips subconsciously pulling into a grin when she heard his voice. “I always dreamed of going to the ocean. My father said it wasn't what it’s made out to be, but I always felt he wanted to keep me from venturing too far away from home.”

 

“This sunset is of your imagination?” his tone surprised if not impressed.

 

“Amazing how things in the Fade can feel so real, isn't it?” She flicked her toes in the water, the droplets sparkling like diamonds as they flew.

 

Amelas’s gaze fell on the woman beside him, her words lost to his ears. The sunset was beautiful but paled compared to the majesty beside him. If she only knew how much he longed to wrap her in his arms, to see her look at him the way she looked at the water beyond. “Is it the Fade that makes it feel real?” He muttered, his thoughts intended to be his own.

 

Turning to him, Isena tucked her hair behind her ears, “What was that?” She chuckled, seeing his eyes on her, “Amelas are you okay? You're starting at me.”

 

Red hues filled his cheeks, his gaze quickly averted as he laughed nervously. “My apologies, I was lost in thought.”

 

“I find that happening a lot these days,” her tone saddened, her eyes moving to the sand as she walked along the shore. “The first time you were here, I blacked out and I am almost certain I saw Dayora and Zevran. It feels like,” she snorted, “a dream within a dream if that's possible. I've been here for so long, I can't remember what's real and what's not. If you didn't show up every day, I think I would have gone mad by now.”

 

“Isena,” Amelas stopped, his hands clasped behind his back. “I notice you create different landscapes, yet you never fill them with people. Why is that?”

 

“I know nothing else,” she sighed, “It was always me and my father. Even after we met everyone at Skyhold, it's still a handful of people. I wouldn't know how to make company for myself that I didn't know personally.”

 

Amelas was silent for a moment before returning to her side. “You’ve never experienced life with a clan?”

 

Her eyes grew distant, her arms wrapping around her chest, “No, Kade talked about his, but-”

 

“Let me introduce you to mine,” his hand laid open, asking for hers in return. A smile Isena couldn't explain rested on his lips, but there was something enticing about his offer.

 

“How would you do that?” She squinted but placed her hand in his. 

 

“As Somniari, we can manipulate the Fade,” placing a hand on her cheek, he continued, “close your eyes.”

 

Amelas waited until her eyes were firmly shut before he allowed himself to drink in her beauty. The golden rays highlighted her delicate features, the ocean breeze pushing her white bangs from her face. The corner of Isena’s mouth twitched, fighting a smile as he moved his hand across her jaw, his thumb gently trailing beneath her eyes. It would be so easy to kiss her, everything in him wanted to, but he knew it wasn't time. Not yet; not until he was sure of her feelings.

 

“I still hear the ocean,” she teased, her eyes remaining closed.

 

“Impatient, aren't we?” Amelas chuckled before removing his hand and facing the water. 

 

A deep sigh rushed from his nose, his hands raised from his side as he concentrated. The ocean waves stretched, hardened as emerald trees sprang from the ground. Faint laughter could be heard from all around, growing louder and closer. The familiar sound of a roaring fire filled the air, the heat of the flames falling on them as the shadows danced. Amelas turned to face the pit containing the swaying flames, has hand passing over it before raising above his head. The fire complied, swirling and twisting, embers flying into the starlit sky. A bittersweet smile crossed his features, ethereal figures, familiar shapes coming into view all around the fire. Laughter coupled with conversation grew louder as the shapes solidified, elves of varying stature and appearance coming into view.

 

“This is incredible,” Isena’s voice came from behind Amelas, her eyes open, her mouth open in a wide smile. “What is this?”

 

“This is cla-” Amelas cleared his throat, composing himself, “How I imagine a clan like Lavellan looked.”

 

“How did you come up with this? It feels so real, like a memory,” Isena wandered the camp, her eyes dancing with wonder. “I could never make something like this. I'm surprised I made you as real as you are.”

 

Amelas’s gaze moved to the bonfire before passing over the elves laughing, drinking, and eating. “It's- It's difficult to explain.”

 

“They all look so happy,” Isena wandered around the ethereal aravel, her presence unnoticed by the clan.

 

“We were,” Amelas breathed, his words barely audible. 

 

“Ashalle, sing something!” A male elf called across the camp. “Let's get some merriment going! It's not every day we have something to celebrate!”

 

A blonde-haired elven woman laughed, waving toward him. She sat on a log, joined by two other elves, musical instruments in their hands. Several elves stood and rushed toward the fire, their feet dancing before the music even began. 

 

“She really does have the best voice among us,” Amelas stepped toward Isena, his hand held out. “Care to join them?”

 

“Oh, I can't dance,” Isena shook her head, her cheeks flushed red. “You go ahead, I'll watch.”

 

The music began, strings playing a rhythmic tune joined by a steady beat against the wooden log Ashalle sat on. With a grin, Amelas stepped back, removing the silver pelt from his shoulders, the deep “v” of his tunic accentuating his well-built chest in the flickering light of the fire. The song began slowly, his feet moving in a set pattern, the other elves around him moving in time. Amelas glanced at Isena, his smile almost taunting as he joined hands with another elven woman, their bodies circling one another.

 

Isena smiled, folding her arms and rolling her eyes as she watched. The tempo increased and Amelas broke away from his partner, hands raised in the air, three rhythmic claps before his body dipped low, spinning around. The women twirled their hips, one hand up, the other in their partner’s hand. They looked so happy as if there was nothing going on in the world except for this dance. Is this what being in a clan meant? Was this what it looked like to have a family?

 

A small gasp escaped her, a firm yet gentle hand gripping her arm and pulling into the firelight. “What are you doing?” She smiled widely as her golden eyes met his.

 

“It's easy, dance with me!” Amelas laughed, his hand resting on her hip, his other interlocked with her own. “Don't think about it, just let the music move you.”

 

Isena’s eyes followed the revelers, soaking in the merriment as they moved with grace and ease. She had never seen such sincere joy and love. 

 

“Follow me closely,” Amelas’s lips were beside her ear, his voice carrying the same melody as Ashalle. “Arms wrapped around me, life is a sweet-” he chuckled, a flash of embarrassment lighting his face.

 

“You can sing  _ and _ dance?” She lifted her gaze to him, a wide smile pushing her cheeks. His hazel eyes pulled her in, a pool of silver she wouldn't mind drowning in. His smile hypnotized her, pushing away all hesitation and fear.

 

“I'm not the only one dancing,” he nodded toward Isena’s feet, her hips swaying to the tempo.

 

Laughing, Isena looked down and saw she was moving just as seamlessly as those around her. Her body moved and twirled with the rhythm, her hands raised to clap without a second thought. She spun, her hair floating around her shoulders, her worries and fears falling from her as though they never existed. She giggled as Amelas’s strong arms wrapped around her, spinning her into his chest. Her breath caught, her heart raced, held against him, she felt safe with no desire to leave. 

 

“Nothing gets between the dancer and the moon,” Ashalle’s voice carried the chorus, Isena closing her eyes as Amelas twirled her away, his hand holding hers above her head.

 

“You captivate me, my one desire,” Amelas serenaded Isena, their bodies coming together, his hand sliding into her raven hair. “You set my entire world on fire,” his voice was soft, a confession matching the words of the song.

 

The revelry continued around them, but for Isena, time stood still. The world around fell away, the only beings in existence were her and Amelas. Her stomach rolled with thousands of butterflies, her breaths short and shallow as Amelas held her gaze. “Amelas, I-”  

 

Without hesitation, Amelas pressed his lips against hers and Isena all but melted. Nothing compared to the wave of serenity washing over her, and nothing could make her want to stop this kiss. Was this what true happiness felt like? She felt Amelas pause, but threw her arms around his neck, pulling him back with all the reassurance she could. She wanted this.

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Amelas lifted Isena from the ground, their lips never parting, as he spun in a circle. Nothing could ruin this moment.

 

“I should have known.”

 

Isena stopped, tearing away to face the voice as Amelas set her down. “Kade.”

  
  


**

 

_ Blood?  Why is the scent so thick? _ Ana stirred, sitting up, her hands against her pounding temples, her eyes remaining closed.  _ What happened? _

 

One hand moved to the ground to steady herself, her fingertips sliding in a thick, sticky substance.

 

“What is-" her eyes snapped open, growing wide at the scene blurring into view. “where am I? What happened?”

 

Surrounded by a clearing, Ana stared at the blood-soaked ground. What had once been a green meadow was now a plain of death, dozens of dead rams spread around, most of them in pieces. Shredded flesh, bone, and intestines lay scattered, the remains of a rabid beast unleashing its wrath. Horror filled her chest, her hands moving to cover her mouth. “What happened here?” 

 

Realization clutched her spine, her hands feeling the crusted remains on her lips and chin, her eyes hesitantly moving down. Her clothing was soaked, her hands stained crimson. Did she do this? Why couldn't she remember? The last thing she recalled was falling asleep in Fenris’s arms, when did she get here? And why the senseless slaughter of so many animals? She didn't need this much carnage to feed, she hadn't felt a desire to kill in this fashion since she escaped the Fade.

 

The sound of trickling water broke through her frozen thoughts, her body moving to find the source. The cool water did little to calm her, the clear stream turning red as it washed the evidence of the slaughter from her hands. Ana’s eyes watched, her hands turning beneath the surface of the stream when an image faded into view. Staring at her from the water’s depths was her reflection, only her vallaslin and eyes were black. A sinister grin pulled across her face.

 

_ I warned you, didn't I?  _ The darkness grinned at her from the water’s surface.

 

“You? You did this? Why?”

 

_ Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers? You thought you could suppress me, feed intermittently and take only what you deem ‘necessary’? The chase, the hunt, it's part of the fun. We are an apex predator and we will begin to act like it. _

 

Ana shook her head, wanting to pull her gaze away, but her eyes refused to leave her reflection’s gaze. “That's not who we- I am anymore. I don't  _ want _ to slaughter people senselessly,” shutting her eyes, she forced her mind to focus. “I need to get back to Skyhold.”

 

The dark reflection laughed.  _ I wish you luck, you left Skyhold three days ago.  _

 

“I….what? That’s not possible! Where are we?” Ana’s lips lifted in a snarl. “If you forced me to bring any harm-"

 

_ Relax, you left your glowing lover sleeping soundly in your bed. He was none the wiser until the next morning, I'm sure.  _

 

Ana sniffed the air, familiar scents of smoke, sweat, and fertilizer wafting on the wind. “That's a farm,” she whispered, her stare returning to the water. “We're in the Hinterlands?”

 

_ Your old hunting grounds. I thought it appropriate. _

 

“No,” forcing herself to her feet, Ana pulled away from the stream. “I'm going home.”

 

_ No! _ The voice rang through her thoughts. An invisible grasp wrapping around her mind, holding her in place.  _ We're going hunting. _

 

**

 

Early morning sunlight fell on Amelas’s face, the glow pulling him from his dreams. “Isena?”

 

“What were you thinking?” a voice beside him demanded.

 

A slow, agitated sigh dropped Amelas’s shoulders, his head turning to face the speaker.  “What do you want, Kade?”

 

The golden-haired elf leaned against the wall, his eyes burning with rage. “How dare you think you can come in and steal her from me. Do you know how long we have waited to be together? And you think you can recreate a night with your clan and she's all yours?”

 

“Are you angry because I kissed her, or because she kissed me in return?” Amelas threw a taunting glance in Kade’s direction, his arms raised above his head, his bare chest stretching in the morning light.

 

“She is not yours. Stay away,” Kade snarled, the words emphasized individually.

 

Amelas paused, his gaze turning to the ironbark rose tied to Kade’s spirit. “I know about your time together, and I know she said  _ my _ name over yours,” he turned to face the ghost. “She is not a possession, Kade. Neither you nor I can demand her affection. You claim to love her, but you try to control her.” Amelas paused, pulling his green tunic over his head. “Who she chooses to give her heart to is her choice and her choice alone. I understand you have a past together, but can you truly offer her a life worth living? Something beyond a mere illusion?”

 

The room was silent, Kade’s image gone as Amelas’s head pulled through the neck of his tunic.

  
“As I suspected,” he sighed, returning to his window. “Now to find her in  _ this _ world and bring her home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Isena and Amelas danced to can be found here https://youtu.be/aTdSm4Rn1XA
> 
> I dont own it but it inspired the entire scene


	17. The Darkness

Sharp screeches echoed in the distance, pulling Amelas from his sleep. His eyes weighed heavily as he tried to distinguish reality from the dream, his mind struggling to decipher the sound that woke him. The screech sounded again, closer this time but still in the distance.

 

“What was that?” Amelas ripped the blanket from his feet before he raced to the window, his mind now fully alert.

 

The snow covering the mountains was all but gone, the soft green grass dancing beneath the sunlight. The warm breeze ushered in the changing season, the scene peaceful, refreshing. Amelas closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Was it his imagination?

 

Another sound, a roar filled the air, Amelas finally catching sight of the creature it came from. A white dragon flew through the sky, streams of purple fire exploding from her jaws. Trails of black smoke followed her as she faltered through the air, her wings struggling to keep her afloat.

 

“It can't be,” Amelas whispered, his hand reaching for his coat, his body turning to the door, but his eyes remaining on the dragon. “But if it is… I must find that dragon and know for certain.”

 

His focus firmly placed on the journey ahead, he paid no attention to Virana reading beside the fire as he strode through the main hall toward the open door.

 

“Going after that dragon?” She kept her gaze on the pages, her tone turning the question into a statement.

 

“I have to. If there's a chance-"

 

A light chuckle interrupted him as Solas entered from his study. “He is indeed your son, Virana,” his eyes turned to Amelas. “I must advise against this, Amelas. Even when the Inquisition was at its peak, it took no less than four of us to defeat a dragon. They are territorial and dangerous and beyond reasoning with.”

 

Amelas shook his head. “I have no intention of defeating her or even fighting her. If I am correct and what I saw was truly Isena, I can reach her without combat. I will save her, I have to.”

 

Concerned glances exchanged between Solas and Virana before she stood and pulled her son into an embrace. “You're stubborn like I was, so I know there's no stopping you once your mind is made,” she whispered into his ear. “but please be careful. Please come back . You may be an adult, but you are still my son and I can't lose you.”

 

Throwing his arms around his mother, Amelas held her tight. “I love her, Mother. I have to at least try. I swear we will see each other again.”

 

Solas clapped Amelas’s shoulder before they too embraced. “Your mother has lost enough. Do not cost her a child as well. Should things become too dangerous, you return home immediately.”

 

Nodding, Amelas gave one last reassuring smile before leaving the hall and following the trail of smoke beckoning him to his new adventure. Uncertainty and exhilaration flowed through him, the mountains before him both welcoming and daunting. He knew he was risking his life, but Isena was worth it and far more.

 

Once Amelas was safely out of ear shot, Solas turned to Virana, his tone grim, “Vhenan, we must leave .”

 

Sitting forward, her hand shutting the book, she met his gaze. “What is it, Solas? Is something wrong?”

 

“With the help of the spirits, I have located Ana. If my fears are correct, she will need our help before it's too late.”

 

“ _Our_ help? Or _your_ help?” she stood, her teasing tone lost on his stone expression. Virana sighed, “All right, let me grab my things and you can fill me in on the spirit talk on the way.”

  


**

 

Faint echoes of wood crackling, popping as it burned in a fire summoned Ana’s consciousness. The smell of fresh blood was overwhelming, accompanied by the smell of ash and burning flesh.

 

Groaning as she stirred, Ana felt soft grass brush against her cheek, her head resting on her outstretched arm. She knew this scent, but fear rushed through her as she hesitated to open her eyes. Where would she find herself this time? This did not smell like animal blood, not completely, and that terrified her.

 

“Ana?” a familiar voice reached her ears, “Ana what happened? Are you..all...right…” the voice trailed off, the figure approaching her.

 

“Dayora?” Ana lifted her head, turning it toward the voice as her eyes slid open. “Where did you… Where-" her heart seized, her breathe fleeing from her lungs.

 

Covering the once lush grass was a river of blood. Broken wagons, carts, and supply crates lay strewn about, some of which still burned in dwindling fires. Bodies of various sizes surrounded her, none of them sustaining a heartbeat. Beside several of the larger wagons were animals, their once white fur now stained crimson, silver antlers broken.

 

“Ana this is an aravel,” Dayora’s voice trembled, her heartbreak audible. “Did you- did you do this? Did you slaughter this clan? Why? How could you-?”

 

Rising from the ground, Ana silently walked through the field of death and destruction, her eyes refusing to accept what her mind knew. She had spared no one, even the children and elders suffered her wrath. Her eyes watered, her vision blurring as she turned to Dayora, her bloodied hands covering her mouth. “I didn't- I had no control- I would never-"

 

“She did this?” Zevran stepped from the trees, standing beside a petrified Dayora. “I thought she protected elves?”

 

Horror washed the color from Ana’s face as she turned toward them, her eyes filled with tears. “Dayora,” her voice cracked, “I need help. I need Solas, please, he is the only one who can help me stop this.”

 

“Solas? I thought he was dead?” Dayora tilted her head. “You left me to raise Isena while you tracked him down and killed him, remember?”

 

“No, he is at Skyhold with Virana. It’s a long story and there’s not enough time to tell it,” Ana’s gaze flashed to Zevran, her eyebrows raising. “You- she turned you?”

 

Stepping between Ana and Zevran, Dayora placed a hand on his chest, her gaze remaining on Ana. “We had no choice. He would have starved to death in Mythal’s dungeon. He let me turn him to save his life.”

 

“I see,” Ana glanced down, her head pounding. “Then he can make it to Skyhold for help.”

 

 _No! Kill them, kill them now!_ Ana’s vision blurred for a moment, her hands flying to the side of her head as burning claws raked the inside of her mind, her darkness prying its it's way out.

 

“Please! Go now! Go find Solas!” meeting Dayora’s stare, Ana’s eyes pleading for help. “I've been blacking out, waking up covered in blood. Dayora, please, I need you to keep me here until help arrives. Whatever that takes! There is no telling what I'm capable of when my darkness takes over.”

 

The urgency and fear in Ana’s voice resounded clearly, Dayora nodding to Zevran before he disappeared. “Ana, you're scaring me. What darkness? What are you talking about?”

 

Blood curdling screams shattered the air, Ana slammed her head into ground, her hands gripping her hair. Her body trembled, a shadow falling over her. Dayora watched the cascading blackness fill Ana’s crimson vallaslin, her shoulders shaking, a malicious cackle rising from Ana’s throat.

 

“Ana? Are you all right?” Dayora whispered, her step forward, cautious.

 

Ana’s head snapped up, her black eyes glaring at Dayora. “Ana’s not here now. Poor thing tried using her head to find help  to get rid of me,” She tilted her head, “We can’t have that. I'm not done having fun, and she hasn't learned her lesson.”

 

Wide eyed with trembling hands, Dayora stared at the elf she called Ana. It was her, on the outside, but this? Was she possessed? Was Ana susceptible to such a thing? “I don't understand.”

 

“Then let me make it _very_ simple for you,” the dark elf crossed the distance between them, her face inches away from Dayora’s. “I am Anaris, the goddess and monster which feeds on flesh and blood. I am not a weapon to be summoned, I am a force of nature at which all should tremble,” The disdain and hatred spewed in her tone like venom. She inhaled, quickly taking in the archer’s scent, “You are the same as I, yet your heart thunders in my presence.”

 

Dayora straightened, maintaining her steely gaze as Anaris appraised her.

 

“Are you afraid of me, Dalish?” her lips parted, an evil smile revealing her blood-stained fangs. “Because you should be.”

 

Dayora’s lip curled into a snarl, “I don't fear you. I fear what you're capable of,” her amethyst eyes glanced to the destruction behind Anaris, “and that is why I will keep you here until help arrives to fix you...by any means necessary.”

 

Mocking laughter filled the air as Anaris threw her head back and turned to walk away. “You think you can stop me, that is precious. Unfortunately, I must catch up with that newly turned friend of yours and dispose of him before all my fun is ruined.”

 

Panic clutched Dayora, Anaris would rip Zevran apart as though it were child’s play, he wouldn't stand a chance. Her frantic gaze searched for something _anything_ she could stall the departing vampire with. Her hand flew to the broken wagon wheel a short distance from her, a loud crack sounding as she pulled a sharpened spoke loose.

 

Anaris stopped, her body rigid, “You loose that weapon at me and it will be your final mistake, Dalish.”

 

“My name,” Dayora growled, her hand adjusting as though she held a spear, “is Dayora!”

 

Blood sprayed from Anaris’s mouth, her head whipping back as the force of the impact shoved her forward. Her black eyes moved down, falling on the crimson stake protruding from her chest, blood pouring from the wound. “You foolish little bitch,” she growled, her hands wrapping around the spoke, pulling it completely through. “You’ll die for that.”

 

Dayora gasped, jumping aside as the bloodied spoke rocketed past, lodging itself in a tree trunk beside her head. The air whistled, a sound only her heightened hearing could detect, her eyes finding Anaris’s fist as it landed against her jaw.

 

The world around blurred together, her body hitting the ground, bouncing several times before she rolled to a stop in the center of the former camp. She coughed, spitting blood from her lips, her eyes trying to focus, gather her bearings.

 

“I will make sure this is slow,” Anaris’s voice came from beside her, her foot landing squarely against Dayora’s ribs. “and extremely painful.”

 

Dayora cried out, her ribs cracking, breaking from the force as her body skidded across the crimson grass. She coughed, choking as more blood dripped from her lips, her wounds healing as quickly as they were inflicted. The grass crunched beneath Anaris’s boots, her steps ringing in Dayora’s ears. Her eyes wandered, looking for anything she could use to fight back.

 

“I'm not as defenseless as you think,” she chuckled, her breath still wheezing.

 

“Defenseless or not, you're still no match for me. I _made_ you, Dalish and I can kill you just as easily. That's the bad thing about our healing, you face someone like me and you'll heal instantly, but the pain? The pain lingers. Your ribs aren't broken anymore but your pain receptors disagree. So, tell me, Dalish, are you ready to end this foolish endeavor?”

 

Dayora’s fingers wrapped around something cold and solid, “I told you,” her eyes melted black, her vallaslin glowing red. “my name is Dayora!”

 

Faster than a mortal eye could detect, Dayora whipped around, her knee planted in the ground, her foot braced beside her. Her arm stretched out, the other pulled back against her ear, a silver ironbark bow held firmly in her grip. With a grin, she released the nocked arrow, watching as the arrowhead pierced her opponent’s shoulder.

 

Shock canvassed Anaris’s face, her shoulder lurching back with the force, her feet stumbling to keep balanced.

 

“I'm not done yet,” Dayora’s fingers flew to the ground beside her, grabbing another arrow from the bloodied quiver and launching it forward.

 

Two more arrows penetrated Anaris, blood running down her bare abdomen, her head hanging down. The wounds oozed, her figure standing nearly lifeless. Tension and anticipation filled the air, ragged breathing evolving into hoarse laughter. “You put up a better fight than I expected,” her head lifted, her empty gaze peering from beneath her hair, “but I'm done toying with you. Choose a god and beg them for mercy because you'll find none here!”

 

Gritting her teeth in a snarl, Dayora grabbed the quiver and slung it over her shoulder as she stood. “Good! I was afraid I would need to pull my punches,” she retorted, nocking another arrow, her eyes focused on her foe.

 

Anaris roared, the ground beneath her heels caving as she burst forth.

 

Feet planted, Dayora released the arrow, nocking another immediately after. She watched as the arrows flew past Anaris, her incredible speed allowing her to sidestep each shot. “Fine, dodge this,” Dayora grunted, pulling another arrow from the quiver. Anaris was closing fast, and she only had time for one more shot.

 

 _Not yet_ , Dayora’s thoughts remained focused as she waited for her opportunity. _Wait,_ she commanded her adrenaline-charged hands. _Now!_

 

Tucking her head, Dayora rolled to the side, popping up beside the stumbling Anaris. Her feral snarl turned to Dayora, the archer’s fingers releasing the arrow. “Gotcha.”

 

Anaris howled as the arrow pierced her side, the bladed tip sliding between her ribs. She cried out as she crashed into the ground. Her soulless gaze turned to Dayora, fury burning in her expression.

 

Dayora reached into the quiver anticipating her next shot, her breath catching when she found nothing. _Shit! Come on, Day, don’t panic. Panicking gets you killed._ Her mind raced, her heart pounded. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Anaris in close quarters combat, that had never been her strong suit, but she refused to go down without a fight. Slinging the bow against her back, Dayora crouched, prepared to defend against the beast racing toward her.

 

Screams of rage rang out, Anaris’s claws pulled back, poised and aimed for Dayora’s throat. She closed the distance between them with impossible speed, her murderous gaze locked on her target. Inches from her prey, a blue flash caught her attention, racing toward her from above. Digging her heels into the ground, Anaris leapt back as the figure crashed into the ground, the earth shattering, a thick cloud of dust obscuring her vision. “I was wondering when you would show up,” Anaris sneered, her head tilting in a cocky grin.

 

The figure standing between the combatants remained silent, a red glow outlining their shape.

 

Dayora’s eyes slipped open, appraising her glowing, armored defender. “Fenris? What are you doing here? How did you find us?”

 

The dust settled, black eyes burning beneath flowing white bangs. “I've been tracking her since she left Skyhold. Ana and Solas were afraid of something like this happening after her battle with Andruil,” his head tilted toward Dayora, his eyes remaining forward. “Are you hurt?”

 

“No, I'm fine, but I'm out of arrows,” she whispered.

 

“Very well,” Fenris pulled his sword from the jagged ground beside him. “I will take it from here.”

 

**

 

“How could you?” Kade screamed, his fist smashing against a stone spire. “After everything we have been through, you would throw us away, for what? For _him_?”

 

Isena hugged her arms against her chest, tears filling her eyes, “Kade please, it wasn't like that! It was just a kiss! It meant- It meant-"

 

“Nothing?” Kade turned, his gaze boring through Isena’s core. “You can’t say it, can you? Because it isn't true! Six years, Isena. I waited, trapped in this damn world for six years and now we have a chance to get what we lost, you want to throw it away!”

 

Shaking her head, hot tears streamed down her cheeks, “No, that's not true! I didn't know, Kade, I didn't know you were here! I didn't know I cared for him that way, I didn't-"

 

Kade’s shoulders dropped, Isena’s sobbing keeping her from continuing to speak. “My little dragon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he sat beside her, pulling her into his chest. “I can't lose you. You're all I have, Lethallan, I love you. I'm scared.”

 

“And you think I'm not? I've been trapped here the same as you, glimpses of my body flying through the air in the real world as a dragon the only thing reminding me this is real,” she pulled her head back, meeting his sapphire eyes, “What happened to you, Kade? You never used to be this _aggressive_ or _angry_. Did I do this to you?”

 

Kade’s composure fell from him like a curtain, his own cheeks washed with burning tears. “Everything changed when my spirit was tethered here. As time went on, it became harder to focus, my emotions overwhelming. I'm so afraid I'm going mad, Isena. That I'm becoming one of those enraged spirits that haunt the living, no memory of what they used to be. You're the only thing I know, you remind me what it was like to be alive, and being with you keeps me sane.”

 

Closing her eyes, Isena leaned into Kade’s embrace. Her heart broke for him, but beyond that, she wished for Amelas’s arms around her. Part of her felt guilty, she had sworn to never fall for another after Kade, but even now did she truly have him back? Or was this a mere shadow of the man she loved? A hollow reflection, a devolving spirit that claimed Kade’s image?

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, his tears falling against her hair, “I don't mean to get upset or scare you. I can't control it, I feel myself slipping away and it terrifies me,” his voice quivered.

 

“I'm here, Kade. I'll always be here for you, I promise,” she forced a smile, “We will figure this out.”

 

**

 

“So, the glowing lover finally catches up, hoping to valiantly save his one true love,” Anaris taunted, her arms spread out. “Sounds like a cliche bard’s tale.” She lifted her head, staring down her nose at her  challenger, “Judging by your blade, you don't intend to talk, so tell me. Do you want me to fight you? Kill you? I know how much you resent her for turning you against your will.”

 

Fenris bared his fangs, raising his blade. “I want my wife back, you bitch!”

 

Anaris smirked, her hands gliding in front  of her, “Well then, come and get her.”

 

Rocketing forward, Fenris sliced the space between them; the ground collapsed beneath the weight of the ice blade as Anaris dodged the blow. Fenris’s heightened senses followed her movements with ease, his ears following the sound of her steps. Continuing his momentum, Fenris gripped the leather-bound hilt, swiping forward, Anaris remaining on the defensive. Fenris poured his anger into his onslaught, each swing closer to Anaris than the last.

 

“You're fast, I'll give you that!” Anaris panted, “But not fast enough!”

 

Raising the sword above his head, Fenris’s blade cleaved down. Anaris jumped, pushing off the tree behind her, her body flipping as the swing glanced inches from her face. Her boots shoved down as she landed on the edge of the sword, the hilt dropping from Fenris’s grip. With a snarl, she pushed off, lunging forward as her claws connected with his face.

 

Crying out, Fenris grabbed his cheek, the wound healing as fast it was inflicted. Anger burned in his eyes as he felt the blood on his

 

“She's in here, you know. I can hear her screaming, begging me not to kill you,” Anaris teased. “Lucky for you, she’s blocking me from accessing her magic, otherwise you would be a pile of ash.”

 

“Shut up!” Fenris screamed, grabbing his sword, the blade arcing up, slicing the side of her face.

 

The sound of her blood splashing against the grass pounded in Fenris’s ears. He shook his head, reminding himself this was not Ana.

 

“How dare you,” she growled, the wound closing while the blood remained on her skin. “I would be nice and just maim you , but now? Now you'll die, and you'll stay dead.”

 

“Enough!” Fenris charged, blade raised above his shoulder. Cleaving down, he forced Anaris to lose ground, giving her no time to retaliate. His body turned, his full strength behind every blow. His eyes remained on Ansris, a sly grin stretching across her lips.

 

With one final swing, Fenris’s blade lodged deep within a boulder. Missing its intended target by mere inches.

 

“Let’s see how tough you are without that weapon,” she laughed, her heel connecting with his chest, launching him back.

 

“Fenris!” Dayora cried, watching as he wiped the blood from his lips.

 

“Stay out of it, Dayora!”

 

Racing forward, Anaris swung her claw, Fenris blocking with his wrist. Her other claw sprang forward, Fenris grabbing her wrist, his foot slipping between her legs. With one quick motion, he shoved her foot from under her, holding her wrist as he spun, vaulting her over his shoulder and onto her back.

 

She snarled, her hands planted beside her head as she shoved her body up, her heel aimed for Fenris. His teeth clenched, his fingers wrapping around her ankle as he countered her attack. With a furious roar, his body spun, launching Anaris into a line of trees.

 

The forest rocked with the crash of the falling trees, several stumps left where full-grown trees stood moments before. The air filled with debris and dirt, Fenris squinted, scanning for movement.

 

“Fenris, behind you!” Dayora shouted.

 

Fenris closed his eyes a moment, acknowledging what he knew he had to do. He heard her raspy breaths, the fury she felt as the air hissed between her teeth. He smelled the blood soaking her body, the sweat pouring from her skin. He felt the air shift as her claws thrust forward, her aim for his back. With no warning, he turned, his gauntlet deflecting her swipe, his other hand pulling her forward, knocking her off balance. Closing his eyes, a pained expression furrowing his brow, his hands found her jaw, a loud _crack_ silencing everything around them.

 

“Holy-" Dayora gasped, her mouth agape in disbelief. “Did you kill her?”

 

Fenris caught Ana’s body, sinking to the ground as he cradled her. “In a sense, but she'll recover in a few days,” his tone was solemn, his features conflicted.

 

“I'm scared to ask how you know we can recover from a broken neck,” Dayora approached, kneeling before him as she slung the bow over her shoulder.

 

A reflective sigh slipped from Fenris, his eyes distant, “The first few years without her,” he glanced to Dayora before returning his gaze to Ana, “before you brought Isena to me, were… difficult, agonizing. I couldn't bear the thought of a life without her and when a blade or poison didn't work, I threw myself from the highest ledge I could find. It was painful, and I broke more than my neck, but after a few days I found myself awake and alive at the bottom of the cliff.”

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

“If I could not die, then I would not rest until she was back in my arms,” he pulled Ana close, his hand moving her hair from her face, “and now I have, but not how I wanted. After everything she has endured-"

 

“She will understand, Fenris,” Dayora placed a hand on his arm, her eyes filled with compassion. “She did not know you were looking for her. She asked me to keep her from leaving by any means necessary because she  feared hurting other people. If killing her for a few days is what it takes, Ana will understand.”

 

Slipping a hand beneath Ana’s legs and shoulders, Fenris stood, his gaze remaining on his love. “We should return to Skyhold. Hopefully Solas will have a solution to suppress this darkness plaguing her.”

 


	18. The Devil Within

The stillness of the mountain trees was disturbed only by the rustle of steps on the soft grass. The breeze swayed the emerald leaves, rays of early morning light falling between the branches. A slight scent of burned wood and charred earth wafted through the air, pulling Amelas ever closer.

 

Amelas took in his surroundings and catch his breath. The absence of birds singing or smaller animals wandering showed a predator had been in the area recently, possibly there still. Lifting his hand to shade his eyes, he looked to the sky. 

 

The slow beating of wings sounded overhead, the massive figure of a red dragon gliding through the clouds barely above the trees. Stepping beneath the cover of a large spread of leaves, Amelas watched the behemoth fly away, her direction aimed from which he came. His heart sank a moment, no space would be shared so closely between two high dragons. Did this one kill the white dragon he had seen from Skyhold? Had he truly seen a white dragon? Or was he so desperate for Isena that he imagined it? He sat, his shoulders dropping with a heavy sigh.

 

Eyes slipping shut, he fought the thoughts telling him this trip was wasted time, an effort that could have been placed elsewhere. Who did he think he was that he could do this alone? A low moan pulled him from his thoughts, the ground vibrating beneath him. He squinted, his gaze searching for movement from a creature large enough to move the earth. 

 

A rumbling sigh echoed a short distance ahead of him, an entrance to a large cavern coming into view as he crept forward. Strong breaths rushed from within and, against his better judgement, Amelas stepped from the trees.

 

“Isena?” he stood before the cave, staring into the dark abyss.

 

There was a pause, the breathing halted, the earth ceasing to rumble. Amelas gasped, a silhouette moving within the darkness and coming toward him. Each step threatened to knock the earth from beneath his feet, a deep growl accompanying the emerging creature.

 

Amelas stepped back, his eyes taking in the beast entering the sunlight. A dragon’s head, devoid of flesh or muscle exited the cavern first, empty sockets in place of eyes looked at her surroundings before the hollow gaze fell to him. Amelas’s eyes moved along the dragon, scaled flesh reaching only halfway up her neck before the tapered flesh gave way to the vertebrae down the length of her spine. Her body shimmered, the light reflecting off black scales, patches on her ribs and haunches revealing the bone and muscle within. His gaze falling to her tail, Amelas saw the scaly flesh once more recede to show one leg and a tail of pure bone.

 

“I knew it was you,” he whispered. “It had to be you.” 

 

The dracolich snarled, her head lowering, closing the distance between them, snapping as she forced him back.

 

“Isena, please! I know you're in there! It is I, Amelas!”

 

The dragon’s jaw stopped short of a second bite, inches away from his face. Her head tilted, a soft yellow glow burning in the back of her eye sockets.  _ Am...elas? _

 

A short sigh of relief escaped him, a breathy chuckle following, “I'm not here to hurt you, Isena. I know you can hear me, you're in there somewhere,” his eyes searched the dragon’s expressionless face for any sign of her, “I swore to do everything in my power to return you to your true form. I have scoured through every text in Skyhold, convened with countless spirits, and have found nothing,” his hand twitched, his mind fighting the desire to reach out.

 

Tilting her head, the dragon released a low rumble from her throat. She snorted, the hot breath from her nostrils pushing his hair back.

 

“Isena, I looked for hundreds of spells and rituals to change you, to free you from what you are,” he raised his hands, the dragon snarling at his words, “and I didn't realize it until I found you in the Fade. Do you remember when I showed you my clan, the night we danced together?”

 

The yellow glow within the dragon’s gaze brightened _. _

 

A small grin pulled at the corner of his lips, the memory playing vividly in his mind. “You felt something that night, didn't you? I know you did, because I felt it too, Isena. It is when I realized that I can't fix you, the nature of a beast cannot be changed.”

 

The dragon raised her head, her talons digging into the dirt, the glow dimming.

 

“Nor should anyone want it to,” he raised his hands, but stepped forward, “Just as the high dragons are called beasts, that does not define them, and it does not define you. Isena, there is so much more to you. You are terrifying yet majestic, powerful yet glorious, deadly yet compassionate. You are all this and more,” he smiled, his hazel eyes wet with small tears, “and, Da’isenatha, I would not love you if you were anything else.”

 

**

 

“Isena, we need to speak,” Kade’s words were heavy, a sadness reflected in his sunken eyes. His wasting sanity had crept into his appearance, his blonde shaggy hair fading, his once sapphire eyes now a dim blue.

 

The Fade did not hold the same appeal it once did, all color and life gone since Isena last saw Amelas. Kade remained with her, but the pain they both felt was evident. Thick clouds of fog drifted around them, broken l, gnarled trees clawing for the sky scattered around them.

 

“What is it?” she sighed.

 

Kade nodded his head to the side, his hand held out, “There is something you need to see.” 

 

Taking his hand, Isena followed him through what felt like an endless maze. The fog obscured any visibility, the deathly silence broken only by their steps. Looking ahead, her eyes caught something glistening, movement and bright colors shining through a large window.

 

“What is this, Kade? I don't understand,” she squeezed his hand, her brow wrinkled as her eyes searched his face.

 

Kade paused as he met her golden gaze, his hands moving to hold her cheeks. “Da’isenatha, my little dragon, you know I will always love you,” he forced a smile, “But I have been thinking, while I still can, and Amelas is right. He can offer you so much more than I ever could, and it's not fair of me to keep you here.”

 

Isena pulled away, her hands wrapping around Kade’s arms. “What are you talking about? You're not keeping me here, Mythal is, and Amelas is gone. I told you, that wasn't him, that was an image I created.”

 

“He isn't gone, though. You didn't create an illusion of him, he's been visiting you every night in his sleep,” he sighed, turning her to face the glowing object, an eluvian. “He hasn't stopped fighting for you since you came here. I've seen how he looks at you, Isena, and how you look at him.”

 

_ Isena? _ Amelas’s voice came from the eluvian, the view in the glass changing, gazing down on the Dread Wolf’s son. 

 

Without realizing, Isena released her grip on Kade, her hands sliding away as she walked toward the picture before her. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she stared, listening to his confession.

 

_ Isena, I looked for hundreds of spells and rituals to change you, to free you from what you are. _

 

“Don't touch it,” Kade now stood behind her, his fingers interlocking with hers as her palm hovered over the rippling surface. “Not yet.”

 

“Kade what is this? What is going on?” Isena breathlessly whispered, her eyes locked on Amelas as he continued to speak. It felt as though he saw right through her that the only illusion was the eluvian itself.

 

Closing his eyes, Kade sighed, reluctance choking the words trying to come out. “It's a portal back to the real world. This is how you get back.”

 

“Has this always been here?” she spun to face him, her words begging him to deny it. Could she have gone home all this time? 

 

“The eluvian has ways always been here, but it only activated one other time.” his gaze rose to meet her eyes. “The same thing happened when you touched the rose I gave you. If you touch the mirror, you get to go back, to return to your physical form, live your life,” his voice trembled, his hold on Isena’s hands tightening as a longing smile spread his trembling lips. “I had no physical body to return to, so I remained a spirit. But I could only remain in the mortal world a short time before being pulled back here.”

 

Comprehension crossed her face, her head turning back to Amelas, her hands still holding Kade’s. “So then-" she fought the smile pushing at her cheeks, “he really came for me. That's Amelas, right there before me.”

 

_ I would not love you if you were anything else. _

 

The words crashed into her like a tidal wave, a joyful sob escaping, her hand covering her mouth.  _ Love _ . He  _ loved _ her, he risked his life for her. He saw what she was and not only accepted her, with no desire to change or tame her, but  _ loved _ her for it. All this time she thought she was alone, but she had been blind to the truth. Or perhaps she was not yet ready to see it?

 

“I've seen the way he looks at you, and the look you give in return,” Kade ran his hands along her arms as he stood behind her, pulling her close. “You love him, don’t you, Isena?”

 

Turning, Isena pulled away from the eluvian, her delicate grasp caressing his face. “I love  _ you,  _ Kade.”

 

Kade tried to smile as he grabbed her wrists. His eyes closed, a deep breath filling his lungs, “You did, once. Isena, look around you. I can't offer you more than this, I can't give you more than a life of fantasy and illusion. Amelas,” his words stuck in his throat, a single tear falling down his cheek. “He can give you more than I ever could. You can have a life, a future with him. All you have to do is reach for it.”

 

“What happens to you if I touch that glass?”

 

Kade hesitated, “I don't know. I imagine I will stay here until my sanity finally slips away, and I become another spirit gone mad. I can't ask you to watch that. I  _ won't _ ask that of you,” he shook his head, pulling her hands from his face. 

 

Taking one last glance at the eluvian, Isena buried her face in Kade’s chest, the edge of his open tunic falling over her eyes. “No, I won't leave you. You don't deserve that, I could never let you go through that alone. If my being by your side helps keep you in your right mind, then I will gladly remain,” she paused, stifling a sob, “Amelas will be fine. He will move on, find another to love. He will survive without me.”

 

Kade smiled, his hands lifting her face as he gently kissed her forehead. His eyes closed tightly, another tear falling from his eyes. “I knew you would say something like that, and that's why I have to do this. I will always love you, Isena, but you must let me go.”

 

With one quick motion, Kade grabbed her hand and thrust it against the glass, a brilliant white light exploding from the mirror.

 

Isena’s eyes widened, the wind swirling around them as waves of energy pulsated from the eluvian. “Kade, no!” she screamed, her hand reaching for him as he drifted further away.

 

“Goodbye, my little dragon!” he yelled, backing away, his hair whipping around his face. “May the Dread Wolf’s pup take you and keep you,” he whispered, everything around them fading away.

 

**

 

Rapid footsteps echoed through the forest, Solas’s concentration remaining on the runes he drew on the stone slab before him.

 

“They're here!” Virana rushed forward as Dayora and Fenris broke through the tree line, Ana’s unconscious form held against her lover’s chest. “Thank the gods you're all right!”

 

Pausing at Virana’s reference, Solas couldn't help but smirk before standing to face them. “You're welcome,” he muttered.

 

“Solas? Did you say something?” Virana glanced over her shoulder to him.

 

Hand raised, Solas shook his head, his attention turning to Fenris, “How did you subdue her? Zevran said she had gone wild, slaughtering all in her path.”

 

“Fenris killed her,” Dayora glanced to Ana then the ritual site. “Do we have a plan to fix her?”

 

“I'm- I'm sorry,” Virana stuttered, “he  _ killed _ her? Doesn't that-"

 

“She will recover,” Fenris stated, “and soon. It took us two days to get here, she will be fully healed any moment.”

 

Solas waved Fenris to the diamond drawn on the ground, runes placed at each point with writing in the center. “Lay her in the middle, when she wakes, it will prevent her from escaping.”

 

“And this will change her back to how she was?” Zevran spoke, stepping from the shadows, wiping the last remnants of blood from his chin.

 

With a squeal, Dayora flew to the Antivan, her arms wrapping around his neck. “I was so worried about you. I'm glad you found them,” her voice lowered, her lips beside his ear, “and didn't kill them.”

 

“Worried for me?” he chuckled, kissing her lightly,  “It was not easy, truthfully I had to keep my distance, but thinking of you helped me control myself,” pulling away, he looked into her amethyst eyes, his fingers brushing her raven hair behind her ear, “It should have been I who was worried. Thankfully Solas and the former Inquisitor were already on their way, searching for your friend. They were prepared.”

 

“It's good to see you, Dayora,” Virana stepped toward her old clanmate, smiling, her arms open. “I had wondered if you died.”

 

Dayora pulled Virana close, wrapping her in an embrace. “I'm so sorry about the clan, V. Fenris told me, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone.”

 

Clearing his throat, Solas watched the women, his hands behind his back. “She is waking up.”

 

Small movements showed Ana’s consciousness, her brow furrowing as she groaned.

 

“Is it Ana this time?” Dayora whispered to Solas as she stood beside him, “Or is it, you know-" her hands curled, mimicking claws as she made a hissing sound.

 

“We shall find out in a moment,” his tone was hardened, like a father speaking to an unruly child. “I know as much of the situation as anyone else.”

 

Ana’s eyes slipped open, several faces appearing as she focused her vision. Her hand slid to her head before rubbing her neck, her body moving to a sitting position. “What happened? I remember Dayora,” she gasped, looking around frantically as her memory rushed back. Ana’s head nodded, relieved when she found Dayora beside her. “I was afraid that… I tried to fight you.”

 

“Ana, we have little time. Do you recognize the symbols beneath you?” Solas asked.

 

Glancing at the markings surrounding her, Ana reclined, her wrists resting atop her knees as she nodded. “I've become that dangerous, have I?” her defeated tone barely audible. “You think this will help, Solas? This ritual… it was always used as a last resort.”

 

“It is the only way, and you know it.”

 

“There is no guarantee it will work,” Ana sighed, her eyes remaining on the ground.

 

“And for the non-magic speaking of the group,” Dayora interjected, “can you explain what ‘may or may not work’?”

 

Ana raised her head, looking directly to Fenris. Fear held her, her eyes pleading for comfort. “I am to face my darkness. This is a containment spell meant to send someone into their own mind. I will come face to face with the deepest facets of my being. I locked her away after I had Isena, I never wanted our daughter to see that part of me. Unleashing her on Mythal- had more dire consequences than I anticipated. She is forming a consciousness of her own and she hates me for suppressing her,” her eyes remained locked with Fenris’s, “She wants nothing more than to kill me.”

 

“This sounds like the process of creating Tranquil,” Zevran folded his arms over his chest, “what happens if her demon wins?”

 

“If my darkness overcomes me, the core of my consciousness destroyed,” Ana turned her head, “Put simply, I won't wake up. I'll die.”

 

Fenris knelt, his hand reaching for Ana, stopping when it met the edge of the barrier. “Don't be afraid, mo grá  _ my love _ . I will be right here when you wake. You are stronger than this, Ana, and I need you. I need you to come back,” he smiled reassuringly, “Remember when we were traveling to Adamant and you taught me our language?”

 

Ana nodded.

 

A smile hid the unease in his eyes, “Is breá liom tú  _ I love you _ . Forever and always.”

 

Rapid blinks fought back the tears welling at the corner of Ana’s eyes as she laid down. “Begin the incantation, Solas. Let’s get this over with.”

 

Raising his hands, Solas’s eyes glowed with a white aura, the markings surrounding Ana shining in response, “Cuirim cumhacht na talún agus na cloiche orm, déan do dheamhain a lorg agus iad a scriosadh.”  _ I summon the power of earth and stone, seek your demons and destroy them. _

 

A loud hum filled the air, the ground shaking. White light erupted from Ana’s eyes and mouth, the aura of the magic pushing all but Solas back. Whispers flew on the wind as Solas repeated the incantation, each rune sparking a flame. A shadow fell over Ana’s form, her back arching as she took one last deep breath, the commotion halting instantly as her eyes shut and her body froze.

 

“You could have warned us to find cover,” Virana panted, pushing her hair from her eyes. “What happens now?”

 

Solas stared at the palm of his hand before trailing his gaze to the scorched stone before him. “Now it is up to Ana. All we can do is wait.”

 

**

 

Leafless branches obscured the sunless sky above, a cold fog creeping along the ground. Ana’s eyes snapped open, her feet sliding beneath her as she stood. Broken eluvians could be seen all around, terrified screams and malicious laughter ringing in all directions.

 

“Show yourself!” Ana commanded as she cautiously moved forward. “You wanted a fight, well, here I am!”

 

“My, my, how the tables have turned,” a voice came from behind her.

 

Whipping around, Ana snarled, her eyes falling on her mirror image. “You.”

 

Reclined in an iron throne, Anaris swung her legs over the arm, a crystal goblet filled with blood swirling in her hands. “I never thought you would be brave enough to come after  _ me _ ,” she chuckled, lifting the glass to her lips. “You couldn't fight me in your domain, so you  come into mine, and with a ritual forbidden by our own people. Brave. Foolish, but brave.”

 

“You slaughtered dozens of innocents, their blood is on  _ my _ hands,” Ana growled. “I won't let you control me again.”

 

Anaris chuckled, nodding to one of the eluvians. “You act as though you aren't responsible for shedding innocent blood. In fact, there was a time you enjoyed it.”

 

Following her gaze, Ana watched one of the eluvian come to life, scout Harding’s image rippling into view.  _ I will be killing the messenger, _ Ana’s voice echoed through the air, Harding’s blood spattering across the surface of the mirror. “That was… I'm… I'm not that person anymore,” Ana shook her head.

 

A devious smirk pulled at the corner of Anaris’s mouth, her legs swinging around as she stood. “You also killed one of our own in cold blood,” she walked to another eluvian as it came to life. “Remember this little blood mage? The sweet naïve one that released a demon?”

 

“Merrill was too dangerous in her ignorance and I needed her eluvian. Killing her was necessary.”

 

“But you enjoyed it,” Anaris grinned, sipping from her glass. “We're in your head, Ana, you can't hide anything from me.”

 

Ana’s knuckles turned white, her fists clenched. “Why are you showing me these memories?”

 

“Oh, this one is my personal favorite,” Anaris pointed to a third eluvian, Anders appearing in the glass. Hawke’s horrified screams filled the air, Anaris watching his lifeless body collapse as the image faded. “We were feared, respected. You want to throw that away? And for what?  _ Friendship _ ?  _ Comradery _ ?  _ Love? _ ” she scoffed, “Pathetic. You are nothing without me, you would  _ have _ nothing without me.”

 

Fists trembling, Ana snapped, “You're wrong! All you care about is death and destruction! There is no room for anything else as long as you're here!”

 

The goblet shattered in Anaris’s grip, the shards and blood falling to the stone floor. “I will not be caged again. I am not a weapon to be drawn and sheathed. If you want me gone, you must kill me.”

 

Lightning illuminated the sky as Anaris gave Ana no chance to reply. Her black eyes flashed a brilliant red, her form twisting and growing as black flames erupted from every side of her. 

 

The black veilfire dragon Ana had used to fight Andruil now towered over Ana, the glowing red eyes boring through her. Throwing her head side to side, the dragon roared, her claws crashing into the ground as Ana retreated. With a snarl, the dragon slammed her claw down, creating a crater where the first eluvian once stood. 

 

Ana threw her hand forward, shards of earth rocketing from the ground and crashing into the dragon. A furious roar answered, the dragon’s claw swinging forward, talons digging into the earth. Using her hand to steady herself as she slid back, Ana held her other hand to the side, a ball of ice and snow swirling into existence. She snarled, hurling the attack into the dragon’s jaw.

 

The ice shattered against Anaris, her eyes burning with rage as she turned to Ana. Throwing her head down, her jaws raced for Ana, the air shaking with the sound of her snapping teeth.

 

Rolling to the side, Ana steadied herself, her eyes shifting as they caught the movement beside her. With no time to steady herself after dodging Anaris’s bite, she shoved herself back, her feet pushing off the ground as the burning black tail careened for her, the spiked tip catching her torso.

 

_ Shit! _ Ana’s hand instinctively rushed to the wound as she ducked behind an eluvian, the dragon turning to face her position. Her chest heaved, her mind bracing for the assessment of her wound. Ana’s eyes wandered down, widening when she moved her hand, pulling the torn shred of fabric from her tunic away. A soft chuckle breathed past her lips as she replaced her hand, her head leaning back before she left her cover.

 

“Hey!” Ana yelled, stepping into the light.

 

A fierce growl shook the air, the dragon glaring down at her. 

 

“For all your talk of bravery and foolishness,” she smirked, “I think you're the fool.”

  
  


Anaris’s head raced down, jaws snapping shut inches from Ana.  _ I'm the fool? You are out of your element and yet you dare boast? _

 

“You said something earlier, and I thought nothing of it until now,” Ana took another step forward. “We are in  _ my _ head-"

 

Glass shattered from every eluvian as a blood curdling screech ripped through the air, cutting off Ana’s words. The dragon reared, her head thrown forward as a stream of blue flame raced for Ana. Making no effort to move, Ana’s lips pulled into a confident smile, the fire engulfing her completely.

 

**

 

Blazing white light blinded Amelas, forcing his hands to his eyes. His matted warrior ropes whipped and waved about, a powerful surge emanating from the dragon before him. Unintelligible whispers roared in his ears, his face unable to turn to what was happening before him.

 

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, everything ceased, and the world stood still. Amelas removed his hands, hesitation slowing his movement, his eyes focusing on the slender figure standing in the dracolich’s place.

 

“Isena?”

 

Golden eyes snapped up, a stare easily recognized. “Amelas?” she turned, taking in the vibrant forest surrounding her. “Is this real? Am I- are you?” 

 

Unable to contain his expression, Amelas broke into a wide smile, “I'm here, Isena. This is real,  _ we're  _ real.”

 

She held his stare for only a moment before she flew into his open arms, her face buried against his chest, her head resting beneath his chin. Her shoulders trembled with soft sobs as her her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms pulling her into him. “You came for me,” she laughed through her joyful tears, “you really came for me.”

 

Amelas savored the moment, this is what he worked for, prayed for. He breathed deep, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils, the warmth of her cheeks against him, her hands wrapped around him, begging him to never let go; he could remain in this time for eternity. “I never stopped fighting for you, Isena, and I never will,” his own voice wavered, tears of overwhelming joy and relief escaping from the corner of his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

 

Lifting her head, she held his gaze, her eyes dancing in the sunlight, “Those things you said before, did you mean them?”

 

“A few moments ago?” her smiled down at her, his arms remaining locked around her torso.

 

She nodded.

 

“Every word, ma vhenan. Every word. I love you with all that I am, Isena,” his hands moved to hold her face.

 

She smiled at him, “I heard you. I heard all of it. I should have realized it was you a long time ago. It was always you.”

 

“I should have done this a long time ago,” he tucked her white bangs behind her ears, his finger tilting her chin up. Closing his eyes, his gently pressed his lips against hers, her hands moving to caress his cheeks.

 

Feeling his soft lips and loving touch melted Isena. Time stood still as everything else fell away, the world falling into place. It was the two of them, nothing else mattered. Her heart fluttered, her lips smiling as she returned his display of affection. She kept her eyes closed, savoring the moment.

 

_ Finally, she’s happy, _ the wind whispered. 

 

Isena stopped, her eyes opening. “Kade?”

 

Amelas pulled away, turning to face where Isena stared, his arm remaining around her.

 

In the light, leaning against the tree was the blonde Dalish elf, a weary yet satisfied smile gracing him. His eyes met Amelas first before falling to Isena, his head nodding slowly. The gentle breeze shifted, Kade’s eyes closing as his image faded into pure white petals. They danced, twirling as they floated away until he was gone, the ironbark rose resting in his place. A sense of peace washed over Isena, a silent but understood final goodbye as the rose too faded into the wind. 

 

“What was that?” Amelas turned to her. 

 

“All this time,” Isena shook her head, “I thought he was trapped because  _ he _ couldn't let go of  _ me. _ I see now, he was here because  _ I  _ couldn't let go of  _ him _ ,” she leaned against Amelas, her eyes closing as another tear escaped. “His spirit couldn't find peace until I forgave myself and stopped blaming myself for what happened. He stayed to make sure I learned to love again, both myself and another.”

 

Smiling, Amelas leaned close, placing another gentle kiss on the top of her head, “I love you, Isena.”

 

“And I Iove you, Amelas,” she laughed, a weight lifting as the words parted her lips, “I love you.”


	19. The Ultimate Sacrifice

The searing flames rocketed toward an unwavering Ana, her cocky grin welcoming the attack. The earth crumbled around her, the eluvians shattering, stones turning to molten rock. The blue fire coiled around Ana’s body, but she felt no heat or pain. Her hand raised, her eyes watching the flame envelop her arm.

 

“Enough!” swiping through the flames, Ana’s voice rang out, the attack dissipating.

 

Anaris snarled, her jaw firmly set, teeth bared.

 

Ana remained unscathed, the ground beneath her feet untouched, a crater surrounding her. “You put on quite an excellent display, but I don’t have time for games,” Raising a finger, Ana swiped down, the dragon glowing, shrinking, Anaris standing in its place.

 

“How did you figure it out?” the words hissed through clenched teeth.

 

Ana grinned as she stepped forward, her foot hovering over the open air. As her boot moved, the earth rushed to meet it, forming a solid path beneath each step. “You were missing me intentionally, and when I didn't dodge in time, your attack caused no harm,” she touched the rip in her tunic, “Fenris caused this, not you. It was then I realized you were right.”

 

“About what?”

 

“This is  _ my _ head,” she reached forward, grabbing Anaris’s jaw, “and  _ I _ am in control.”

 

Nostrils flared, Anaris stared defiantly, “Now what? You kill me?”

 

Ana opened her mouth to respond, stopping when she saw something she hadn't noticed before. It was quick, a flash in Anaris’s eyes, but it was there. “You're afraid?”

 

“If you plan to kill me, do it. Death is better than being locked away like a slave,” Anaris spat, pulling against Ana’s grip.

 

Releasing her opponent, Ana stepped back, her realization displayed through a now compassionate gaze. “I see it now. I thought destroying my darkness was the answer, but it isn't.”

 

Anaris rubbed her face where Ana had held her, disdain hiding in her thinly veiled composure.

 

“I didn't want to believe I needed you, but I see now, I do,” the corner of her mouth pulled into a slight grin, “You're a  _ part _ of me. I would not be who I am without you.”

 

Anaris eyed Ana cautiously, “What are you saying?”

 

A kind expression lightened Ana’s features, “I'm sorry. I can do things that no one else can or  _ will _ because of you. I can fight because of you, my darkness has helped create who I am, and I was foolish to think I could continue on without accepting that,” her hand extending toward Anaris, palm up. “I can't be  _ me _ without you, and it shouldn't have taken me this long to realize that. I need you, and I always will.”

 

Shifting her weight, Anaris stared at Ana’s open hand, “You're suggesting, what, a truce?”

 

“Acceptance-we were never meant to be two separate beings, and I  _ will _ need you to face what is to come.”

 

A smug grin spread across Anaris’s lips, her hand gripping Ana’s. “I never expected to hear those words,” relief coated her tone, her grip tightening, “But now? Let's go kill our mother.”

 

At the touch of their palms, Anaris burst into a black aura, dark tendrils wrapping around Ana, flowing into her nose and mouth. Her vallaslin darkened before erupting into a brilliant crimson, her fangs reflecting the light. She exhaled, her eyes opening as the light vanished. “Well now, that's more like it.”

 

**

 

Fenris paced beside Ana’s still form, his hands wringing the air. “Why hasn't she stirred yet? It's been too long!”

 

“Patience,” Solas crouched, one knee on the ground, his eyes remaining on the ritual, “she can handle this.”

 

“I swear, mage, if anything happens… if she does not wake-" Fenris snarled, marching toward Solas.

 

“You'll what?” Dayora stepped in, her hand pressed against Fenris’s chest. “What are you going to do, Fenris? Kill him? For helping Ana the only way he knew how?” her eyes held his, a defiant challenge. “Ana agreed to this. Now calm down and wait like the rest of us, or you'll fight  _ me _ .”

 

Gasping for breath, Ana broke the silent tension, her eyes snapping open. Her vallaslin glistened black, her eyes matching as she sat up.

 

“Ana?” Fenris turned to her, his head tilted.

 

He watched as her head turned, her black eyes holding him. His heart hammered against his chest why was she not changing back? She needed to change, he needed the woman he loved. He fought too hard, come too far to lose her now.

 

“Fenris,” her expressionless gaze cracked with a grin, “it worked. I'm fine,” Her golden irises returned, her vallaslin shifting to its usual crimson color.

 

Solas nodded, waving his hand over the barrier. “I was worried ,” he fought the proud grin trying to break through his stoic face. “You defeated her, then?”

 

Clutching tightly to Fenris as he scooped her off her feet, Ana shrugged. “No, I didn't kill her,” she turned her head to look at the others, “We came to an understanding. My darkness and I are one, I realized I could not kill her without losing myself in the process. The fractured pieces of my consciousness that allowed her to take control have been repaired and I  _ am _ whole again.”

 

“That’s a relief,” Dayora stepped around Solas, her eyes asking Fenris to release her friend. “I was worried we lost you,” she hugged Ana, “I almost had to fight your lover, he was getting so impatient,” she tossed a teasing glance at Fenris, who remained unamused.

 

“What now?” Virana interrupted, “We still have Mythal to deal with, let’s not forget.”

 

Brushing herself off, Ana nodded, “She’s right. We can't delay any longer, we  _ must _ destroy the Veil and we must do it now.”

 

“We can't,” Solas pulled the familiar leather grimoire from his tunic, handing it to Ana. “I researched the ritual we used to  _ create _ the Veil,” he watched Ana thumb through the worn pages, “It calls for a sacrifice of ancient blood-"

 

“Haven’t forgotten that part, Solas,” Ana quipped, her eyes remaining in the book. “That’s what got us in this situation to begin with, unless you forgot,” she lifted her head, “Sacrifice me, bleed me out, Fenris can bring me back.”

 

Solas caressed the wolf’s jaw bone hanging around his neck. “Ana, I am powerful but not like I was. I cannot do the incantation alone. The Veil has grown in power and we have weakened over the centuries. Not only that, we must also destroy it in the place it was created.”

 

“This is why I hate magic,” Dayora rolled her head, her neck cracking. “Everything is so damn specific.”

 

A long pause filled the air, Ana’s fingers brushing the ancient script. Her eyes were distant, her mind deep in thought. “What if-"

 

“I'll do it,” Virana broke the silence. “I drank from Mythal’s well. I may not hear the voices anymore, but I'm still linked to her, right? Her ancient magic runs in my blood.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Solas sliced the air with his hand, his furious gaze turned to the former Inquisitor. “I will not allow you to throw your life away-"

 

“It wouldn't work,” Ana closed the book as she turned to Virana. “These ancient rituals are  _ meant _ to be damn near impossible. There are no shortcuts or work-arounds because of the magnitude of power they hold. Things that can alter life itself, things- power not meant to be used.”

 

“What other option do we have?” Virana glanced between Solas and Ana. “We have to do  _ something _ . It's only a matter of time before Mythal comes for us. She has already leveled Tevinter, how long before she moves to Ferelden? Or Orlais? The longer we wait, the more powerful she becomes, the more dangerous it is for us, for our children.”

 

Solas marched, closing the distance between them. Placing a hand on her arm, his firm gaze held Virana. “No. I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself and we will not discuss it further.”

 

Holding his stare, Virana pulled away from him, “Then I suppose we better get back to Skyhold and figure out a new plan.”

 

“Wait,” Ana called, her hand held out to Dayora. “Before we go any further, I want to thank you for all you have done for me and my family.”

 

Chuckling, Dayora rubbed the back of her neck, “You don't have to, you're my friend and I care about you.”

 

“Give me your bow."

 

With a nudge from Zevran, Dayora placed the weapon in Ana’s hands. Using her claws, Ana carved six symbols into the upper and lower limbs of the bow. Her hand clutching the center, she spoke.

 

“Cumhacht!” (empower) Ana’s eyes flashed green, the shaft glowing as veins of emerald light spread from each rune to the next. The string held a low aura, sparks of energy dancing from the tips on each end.

 

“Now,” Ana handed the bow back to Dayora. “Draw back as though an arrow were nocked.”

 

Dayora raised a single eyebrow but did as she was told. As the string bent, the aura from the bow gathered in the center, an arrow created from the energy within fading into view. “Whoa!” A bright smile spread across her face, “This is… How did you… Thank you! Everything I just said about magic, I take back.”

 

An amused grin flickered across Ana’s face. “Focus on the weapon and you will never need a physical quiver again. The runes tie the weapon to the Fade, it draws its magic from the surrounding air,” she nodded, Fenris moving to follow her, “Now we can return to Skyhold.”

 

“Actually,” Dayora looked to Zevran, a mischievous look in his eyes, “we will have to meet you there. I need to hunt and-" a light blush filled her cheeks, “Well, we will meet you there.”

 

**

 

The horizon darkened, the setting sun giving way to the glimmering stars. The roaring waterfalls of the abandoned undercroft remained unchanging, a soothing sound to calm Ana’s unsettled thoughts. 

 

Perching on the stone railing, Ana’s leg hung over the edge, her head resting against the wall. For once, everything was quiet, even if only for a moment.

 

“The discussion is over, Virana,” her words dripped with agitation, her eyes remaining closed. “Your blood won't work.”

 

“Ana if you would hear me out-" Virana descended the steps into a place she once so often visited. She looked around, reminiscing on what was and how far she had come from her days as Inquisitor.

 

“There is nothing to hear, Virana!” Ana’s eyes opened as she stood, her weary face making no effort to hide her irritation. “I'm sorry but using you as a sacrifice would be a waste,” she flicked her wrist, waving Virana off. “We may have been enemies once, but I currently have no desire to murder you.”

 

“Ana, please, I know it will work, if you would hear me out, I can explain.”

 

“I said, no!” Ana’s eyes were black, her vallaslin flashing. “The Well was not enough to give you the blood of an immortal. We will have to find another way. If there is one.”

 

“Ana,  _ listen _ to me!” Virana stepped forward, tears in the corner of her eyes as her voice carried the desperation behind her plea. “We don’t have time for another way. Please.”

 

Ana paused, her eyes widening, her gaze rising to Virana’s tear-stained face. “Virana, you don't know what you ask of me.”

 

“I do,” she swallowed, pulling Solas’s jaw bone necklace from beneath her shirt, placing it in Ana’s hands. “He told me about the foci required. Yours was the orb that was destroyed with Corypheus, and this is the only one left.”

 

“Solas never takes this off. How did you get it?”

 

A reminiscent smile flashed across Virana’s face. “There are times he takes things off, with proper incentive.”

 

The smooth bone barely registered in Ana’s hands, her fingertips tracing the edges. “This is not a simple bone. If we go through with this, this is what will kill you,” waving her hand over the jaw, a golden blade unfolded from behind the teeth, each segment latching firmly into place before fusing. Intricate writing engraved along the blade caught the early moonlight, reflecting in Virana’s eyes.

 

Virana hesitated, another tear rolling down her cheek. “I won’t lie and say I'm unafraid. Someone once told me ‘we are chosen for our destinies because only we are strong enough to fulfill them’. Ana I would give anything to not place this burden on you, but you are the only one strong enough to do it. You have always made the impossible decisions for the future to play out, and that’s why I am asking you now. Will you do it?”

 

Moments that seemed like days passed before Ana finally, reluctantly nodded. “I will. Against my better judgement, I will honor your request. Go, say your goodbyes while I make preparations.”

 

“My blood is not on your hands, Ana,” she climbed the steps, stopping at the door. “I know I already ask so much of you, but please,” her quivering lip forced a smile, “take care of my boys when I'm gone.”

 

Ana’s eyes glistened, holding Virana’s gaze a moment. “As if they were my own to protect. Meet me in the courtyard at dawn.”

 

**

 

The sky glowed with the pink and gold hues from the rising sun, the early light crawling across the dew-covered ground. The quiet air weighed on Ana, her arms folded as she leaned against the stone wall. 

 

Glancing up, her eyes the only part of her that moved, she saw Virana on the balcony of her bedroom. The former Inquisitor giving a nod before returning to her room.

 

“You’re up early,” Fenris’s voice came from beside her, his hands behind his head, pulling his hair back. 

 

“Never went to sleep.”

 

Fenris straightened, recognizing the curt tone. “Ana, what are you up to? I know that look that’s the look that usually gets us into trouble.”

 

“Please, Fenris, not now,” she bit back the tremble in her words, walking forward when Solas appeared in the doorway of the main hall.

 

“Ana, what is going on?” Solas met her at the bottom of the stairs, “Virana said you wished to speak with me?”

 

“Solas I…” her eyes fell to the ground before rising to see Virana descending the steps. “I found a way.”

 

“So quickly? What have you learned?”

 

Ana’s mind raced, but her tongue froze. The words escaped her, the gravity of what she was about to do weighing on her. 

 

“Solas,” Virana descended the stairs to stand before him, her hand gently squeezing ana’s arm. “I love you, I never stopped, and I never will. I want you to remember, everything I do is because I love you. When things get dark, and you start to lose faith, remember what we shared.”

 

Solas frowned, his hazel eyes holding Virana’s gaze. “Virana, what are you-”

 

Virana pulled him into a passionate kiss, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her body begged him to hold her and never let go, tears flooding down her cheeks.

 

Looking away, Ana pulled the jaw bone from her belt, the blade unfolding. Her eyes closed, her mind steeling itself. A heavy sigh passed through her lips, a single tear slipping from her eye.

 

The sound of Virana’s flesh tearing, her blood splashing to the ground roared in Ana’s ears. The handle of the dagger pulsed with Virana’s erratic heartbeat, her lungs filling with blood as they struggled to give her breath. Fenris’s cries of shock and Solas’s screams of horror rang hollow against the sound of life leaving this woman Ana had grown to respect, care for even.

 

As the blood poured into the dirt, the runes hidden in the earth ignited, intricate carvings, circles and stars intertwining glowed green. Blood filled the canals, the sky overhead reflecting the green aura. 

 

“What have you done!” Solas roared, his arms clutching Virana as he fell to the ground with her. 

 

“I asked her...to...Solas…I...asked..her,” Virana panted, her skin pale and clammy. “Don’t hate...her...please...this was...the only way.”

 

“No! I told you not to do this, Vhenan, I can’t lose you!” His face twisted in agony, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Ana, heal her! Please! You must!”

 

Ana tried to speak, but she choked on the words, knowing her explanation would make it worse. She blinked rapidly, but it did little to stop her tears.

 

“No, Solas….help her...destroy..the Veil...save this world...please...I lo...I love…”

 

“No!” Solas screamed, watching her head fall back, her last breath departing. “No, you can't...I can’t...this isn't,” he stumbled through his disbelief, his eyes refusing to accept the scene before them. “This wasn't...this isn't real. This is a trick, a dream.”

 

“It’s not, Solas,” Ana replied, the words biting her tongue as they left, “I wish it were.”

 

Shaking his head in vehement denial, his eyes remained on Virana. “No, she wouldn't...not like this...she can’t be gone, she can't be! Not like this...we were...she was...why? Why her?” his eyes lifted to the heavens, demanding an answer he knew he would not receive.

 

“Solas,” Ana refused to look at him.

 

His face buried into Virana’s locks, tears soaking the ground beneath them as he pulled her close. “Virana, please, don’t...don’t leave me,” A hushed plea not meant to be heard.

 

“Solas,” Ana’s voice was barely a whisper, her hand pulling the dagger from Virana’s body, “You can hate me, scream, yell, try to kill me, but if her sacrifice is to mean anything, I need you to help me now.”

 

Solas’s rage-filled eyes lifted, “So this was your plan? Murder Virana so you could back me into performing a ritual you  _ know _ will not work?”

 

“But it  _ is _ working,” Ana glanced behind her, the ritual site emanating a deep green aura. “We can fight, cry, scream, whatever you want when this is done, but Virana wanted this, and I want her death to  _ mean _ something. Let her be remembered as the one who stepped out and helped us right our most egregious mistake. The Dalish who saved the world not once, but twice.”

 

Solas’s features hardened as he composed himself, his fury still shining in his eyes. The ritual was reacting to Virana’s blood and he could not deny it. “We do this, we destroy the Veil, then-" he looked to Virana’s lifeless form, still in his arms. Another year rolled down his face, his arms lifting her before walking to the center of the light. “Then you tell me exactly how this happened.”

 

With one final apologetic glance to Fenris, Ana drove the dagger into the earth beside Virana. Her golden eyes met Solas’s, their hands glowing. Kneeling they placed their palms against the runes, Ana’s vallaslin shining crimson. In one voice, their ancient tongue fell from their lips; sacred words intoned together until one voice broke free, the other following.

 

Thunder shook the sky, Solas’s eyes glowing a brilliant white. Lines appeared on the top of his head, flowing down his forehead, over his eyes, following the curvature of his cheeks and jaw. Two black lines appeared in the center of his lips, running down his chin and the length of his neck. 

 

Ana’s hair whipped through the air, dancing with fury as her power surged. Her fangs grew, her claws dug into the ground, the ritual nearing completion. Her voice grew with Solas’s, matching the intensity with which the incantation came.

 

Green flashes of lightning sprung from the dagger, clawing for the heavens, the aura swirling, pulsing in a massive vortex in the center. The clouds looming above turned black, the electricity from the dagger crackling through them. Ana and Solas’s noses dripped red, blood flowing over their lips and onto the quaking ground. Crumbling rock and booming thunder drowned the gods’ words out, incoherent whispers slithering through the tumultuous air.

 

With no warning, the rush of power ceased, a thick fog swirling over the earth, the sudden halt knocking Ana and Solas back. Solas rubbed his face, his fingers tracing the vallaslin he hid all those years ago as a burdened sigh deflated his chest. He looked to Virana’s still unmoving form, “As I predicted, it didn't work and now the mother of my son is dead for nothing.”

 

“No, no it has to. It has to!” Ana snarled, slamming her fist into the ground. “She can't be wrong, not this time,” the last words where a whisper, a near silent plea begging whatever would listen to make it so.

 

As if answering her, the heavens flashed a vibrant emerald, a breach ripped through the length of the sky. The ground rattled with a rending, not unlike the furious tearing of so much fabric. Behind the deafening sound, the howling wail of a thousand spirits rose like a tidal wave, a sound of jubilation from prisoners set free.

 

Ana looked to Fenris, her eyes wild with anticipation. “You will want to hold on to something.”

 

With another flash, the ground rumbled, shifting beneath their feet. The swirling air came alive, ethereal tendrils caressing Ana’s face as the world shimmered, exploding with vibrance and beauty. The whispers surrounded them, the air filling Ana’s lungs as never before. Her skin tingled, her body burned, power renewed surging through her veins. The world forgotten seemed new, spectral images forming, wrapping around her body. Cries of joy and roars of exultation sounded in the distance, one final flash of light blinding them all as the breach stretched, enveloping the heavens until the sky as they knew it was no more.

 

Fenris squinted, the dust settling, two silhouettes shining before him. “Ana?” he looked to the figure stepping from the fog, silver armor catching the sun’s rays. Large horns curved over the top of her head, pointing to the sky, a dragon skull covering her face. Beside her stood another, Solas most likely, his right arm and chest plated in silver, a thick coat of white fur falling over his other side. Pointed ears rose from the top of his head, his face covered by the head of a black wolf.

 

“Fenris? Are you all right?” Ana stepped forward, lifting the dragon helm from her face.

 

“It worked? Why do you- why does everything look so different?” Fenris panted, looking around, his mind struggling to accept the events he witnessed.

 

Ana smiled, spinning to take in the changed surroundings. Skyhold was no longer a crumbling pile of stone wasting away in the mountains. The courtyard bloomed with flowers of every color and some that had never been seen before. The walls stood erect, not a stone out of place. Behind them was no longer a simple hall, but a magnificent castle stronghold, built of white stone and outlined in gold. The fortress glistened with an awe inspiring yet intimidating beauty, a palace fit for a god. “This is the world as it was meant to be,” she grabbed Fenris’s hand, leading him to the top of the wall. “The world I knew as a child. Come, I want to show you something.”

 

Eyes wide, mouth agape, Fenris gazed no longer on mountains and wilderness, but a lush forest teeming with life. To the left, the trees gave way to a city that seemed to overflow from the palace walls, elegant homes with no evidence of poverty or alienages. To the right, the forest ended  at a cliff, the ocean waters a deeper sapphire than ever before crashing against the rocks below. The breeze smelled not of salt, but of renewal. The very act of drawing breath filled Fenris with a feeling of hope he couldn't explain. “Where… where are we?”

 

Ana smiled, her eyes on the vast horizon. “Arlathan. The  _ true _ Arlathan.”

 

**

 

“Captain!” a shirtless man burst through the door, his body soaked with sweat, his eyes wide. 

 

“What is it?” a dark skinned woman with even darker hair and adventurous eyes stared out the large window of her cabin, the waves outside unfamiliarly calm.

 

“The world...the ocean...everything changed after the sky ripped open. Our instruments are going mad, the men even more so. We need orders, ma’am.”

 

“I'm not bloody blind,” she faced the sailor, “we continue to head South, we will be needed soon enough,” She turned, sauntering to the door. “What of our guest?”

 

“Strangest thing,” he stepped aside, “as soon as the air settled, she came to.”

 

The captain smiled as she walked across the deck, pausing in the doorway of another small cabin. The door creaked open, a dark-haired woman inside, perched on the bed. Her matted hair hung in her blue eyes, her brow wrinkled with confusion. She turned at the sound of the door, her gaze resting on the woman before her. “Isabela? What’s going on? How did I get here?”

 

A wide grin spread across Isabela’s face, “Glad to see you're yourself again. Something big is happening, and if it involves who I think, Thedas will need all the help it can get,” she leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, “I do hope you're up for another adventure, because I didn't drag your ass out of burning Tevinter for nothing, Hawke.”


	20. Forged and Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN THIS LONG.

The early morning light fell over Isena’s closed eyes, the sun’s warm caress causing her to stir. She inhaled, a soft smile spreading her lips as the sweet scent of wildflowers and earth filled her nostrils. The gentle yet steady thrum of Amelas’s heartbeat echoed in her ears, her smile growing wider as her fingers brushed against the soft pelt draped over his chest. Her yellow eyes fluttered open, her head tilting up to see him still resting.

 

Isena placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before she slipped from his arm, the leaves above still shading him from the light.  The low rumble of a waterfall in the distance caught her attention, the sound both foreign and familiar. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt fresh water against her skin or smelled the life carried on the breeze. She had spent so long in the Fade; she had almost forgotten what it was to breathe, to live, to  _ exist _ .

 

Quiet content rested on her rose-colored lips as she moved through the trees. The tips of her fingers brushed the smooth surface of every emerald leaf she passed, her eyes danced, her pace quickening as the rushing water grew louder. The soft grass bent beneath her boots as she broke through the tree line, the majesty of the waterfall consuming her senses. 

 

“This place is nearly as beautiful as you.”

 

Isena turned to see Amelas leaning against a tree behind her. Warmth spread through her cheeks when she met his gaze, her arms held out as she turned to the pool. “I had forgotten how bright this world was, how beautiful and mesmerizing. I missed this.”

 

Soft hands reached for her white bangs, tucking them behind her ears. Golden eyes met hazel as Amelas tilted her chin, his lips pressing softly against Isena’s. “The world has indeed grown brighter since your return."

 

Isena rested her brow against his, her hand resting on his chest. “Do you know how to swim?” She smiled, their lips nearly touching.

 

Amelas raised a curious eyebrow as he pulled back. “I do, why do you ask?”

 

Isena kissed him again, deeper. Her hands fell to his waist as she placed his lower lip between her teeth, a gentle tug before pulling away. 

 

The water sparkled like a dragon’s hoarded treasure as she stepped toward the edge of the water. Buckles releasing and straps loosening, Isena’s armor fell to the ground, her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the light as she waded into water. “Coming?” Her hands gingerly moved across the rippling surface as she glanced behind her.

 

Amelas stared blankly for a moment, his face a perfect shade of crimson. “I- was not aware that-”

 

“Amelas.” Isena turned, her hair falling over her bare chest. “The water feels great.” A mischievous smile spread across her face, her hand held toward him. “Join me." 

 

Without another word, Amelas quickly undressed, the shade of red growing deeper with each piece of clothing removed. He followed her into the waste-deep water, his eyes wandering in every direction but hers. “You’re right- th-the water-”

 

Isena placed her hand behind his head, her fingers wrapping in his roped hair as she pulled him into a kiss. Her teeth grazed his parting lips, her tongue flicking his as the kiss grew deeper. A shiver coursed through her body as his hand slipped to her lower back, pulling her closer, pressing her body against his.

 

“Are you certain?” Amelas whispered between kisses, his hands begging to explore her soft flesh.

 

“Very.”

 

“You should know-” his eyes remained closed, his desire rising. “I've never- I mean, there was never anyone-”

 

Isena smiled, her finger trailing down his well-defined torso. “Then it will be a new and welcomed experience for us both.” She pulled away, facing the waterfall. Amelas slipped his arms around her waist, his lips placing gentle kisses along her neck as his hands wandered. “There's a cavern behind the falls, the perfect place for such experiences, don't you think?”

 

ii

 

Blackened skies and roaring thunder pulled Isena from her sleep, Amelas stirring beside her. Slight trembles echoed through the earth as the air grew thick and heavy.

 

“Amelas? What's going on?” Her head turned to face him as he sat up, a protective hand resting on her arm, his eyes straining to see beyond the waterfall.

 

“I'm not sure,” he replied, rising to peer from the mouth of the cavern. “Something has happened. Do you feel it, the magic in the air? It's nearly tangible.”

 

Isena held out an open hand, the mist of the falls brushing against it. Her skin tingled, the blood coursing through her veins burned like fire, but brought no pain. Each breath invigorated her lungs and her vision grew sharper, clearer; colors emerged that she had never seen before and the whispers of the Fade every mage learned to tune out disappeared.

 

“Amelas, get back!” She called, her hand stretching toward him. Golden eyes widened as his body flew back in response to her gesture, sliding across the smooth rock beside her.

 

The rushing water parted, a massive snout with pointed teeth snapping where Amelas had stood. Reptilian pupils stared at Isena, a low growl rolling through the cavern.  _ You have changed. At first, I suspected you to be in danger, but I see now he is your mate. Calm your fire, sister _

 

“Isena,” Amelas whispered, pushing himself to his feet. “Your hands.”

 

Isena’s eyes darted to her palms, purple fire engulfing them. Startled, she shook her hands, the flames dissipating. “How did I-” her eyes widened as she turned to the dragon. “Did you just  _ speak _ ?”

 

_ High dragons have always known the mortal tongue. The Veil silenced us, and now it has been ripped asunder, our voices have returned. _

 

“What do you mean the Veil has been 'ripped asunder’?” Amelas took a cautious step forward, curiosity overpowering his fear. “And why do you call Isena 'sister’?”

 

“I remember you.” Isena approached the dragon, her awestruck gaze wandering each curve of the creature's face. “I remember being a dragon. You stayed with me, brought me food. You didn't stop me when I broke free. How is that possible I remembered those things?”

 

Pulling her head from the entrance, the dragon crossed to the shore, waiting for them to follow.  _ The Veil did more than any realized. It not only silenced magic _ , _ it shackled those that thrived on it. It separated things meant to be whole.  _ She watched as Isena and Amelas dressed.  _ You are a shifter, like the queen. You were not meant to be separated from your dragon that was a- perversion of the magic within you. With the barrier gone, the two halves of your magic are whole again and your memories returned. _

 

“Destroying the Veil reset the rules of the universe?” Amelas asked, fastening the last of his belts. “Is that what you're saying?" 

 

The highland ravager nodded.

 

“Have you been following me this whole time?” Isena spoke up, tightening the straps around her waist.

 

_ I have been doing what was requested of me. _ Unfurling her wings, the beast stretched. _ Come now, the world is once more as it was meant to be, but darkness threatens to corrupt it. _

 

Amelas shaded his eyes as he looked to the dragon. “We need to get back to Skyhold.”

 

_ No. You need to return to Arlathan. _

  
  


ii

 

“You deserved better than this,” Ana whispered as she ran the damp cloth over Virana’s lifeless form. “You always had such a foolish tendency for heroics.”

 

She rested her hand on the white sheet covering the lower half of the former Inquisitor, her eyes roaming the colorless face as though waiting for a response. With a saddened sigh, she pulled the cloth over Virana’s face before placing a single Crystal Grace blossom on her chest.

 

“The ritual worked, you have destroyed the Veil, yet your demeanor carries only sadness.” Fenris entered the dimly lit room, the wooden door closing behind him. “Should you not be celebrating?”

 

Ana’s eyes remained on the shape beneath the sheet. “I used to revel in death, I enjoyed it. I felt powerless for so long; seeing the light leave my prey’s eyes, knowing their life was in my hands? It made me feel at peace. As though I had some control again.” She chuckled to hide the stifled sob. “And then you showed up and showed me there's more to life than death. I wanted to end Virana for so long, I hated her for protecting Fen’Harel, for earning his love and respect, but her tenacity and courage was unlike any I had seen before. I grew to respect her and my desire to kill her faded.”

 

“Ana, I understand what you're going through. Losing a friend is unbearable.”

 

“She was not enough to fuel the ritual, Fenris.”

 

Fenris stepped closer, his brow dipped into a frown. “What do you mean? If she were not enough, we would not be standing where we are.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Ana faced him, her eyes wet as tears threatened to flood down her face. “She knew the ritual called for the blood of a god. She came the night before, asked me to do it,  _ begged _ me to sacrifice her.” Ana’s eyes fell to the floor, her voice lowered. “She couldn't have known long, based on the heartbeat-”

 

“What heartbeat? Ana, what are you talking about?”

 

Ana’s lip quivered, her gaze darting to Virana before returning to the floor. “She was with child. Solas’s child. The magic from the Well, combined with the child’s blood- was enough to fuel the ritual.” 

 

Eyes widening, Fenris stepped back, his head shaking. “You- you knew this? You-”

 

“Monster? Demon? Call me what you wish, I promise it's nothing worse than what I call myself.” Her fists clenched, her lip between her teeth as she tried to steady her voice. “You've never liked what we are, and I wouldn't blame you if you walked away, but Fenris, please, if you want to leave, do it now.” She swallowed hard, wrapping her arms around herself as she forced her gaze to meet his. “And don't come back. Because I'm on the verge of falling apart and if have to lose you again, I need it to be before I break.”

 

Fenris’s hardened and horrified expression melted, his eyebrows tilting up as his emerald eyes held her. Without a word, he closed the distance between them, pulling her into his chest. “Ana, I made the mistake of leaving you when you needed me most once before, and I spent twenty years paying the price. I will never do that again.” He closed his eyes, her shoulders shuddering as she wept. “You have done monstrous things, but that does not make you a monster. Your hands are no more bloodied than my own. Virana knew what she asked of you, and you have burdened yourself with enough guilt, I see no need to add to it.”

 

“Can you still love me, knowing what I'm capable of?”

 

Fenris leaned back, lifting her chin with a gentle touch. “Ana, I've known what you're capable of for a long time.” A reassuring smile crossed his face. “Even now, nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you. I am yours and I will see you through this.”

 

“So, it's true.” Dayora’s whisper sliced through the silence, her voice trembling.

 

“Dayora.” Ana pulled away from Fenris, her lingering touch on his chest a silent thank you. “What did Solas tell you?”

 

“I can't even be mad. Because I know her foolish ass so well, I know this stupid plan was her idea.” With clenched fists Dayora crossed the room, her eyes on the unmoving fabric. “Am I foolish for hoping to hear a heartbeat? A slight breath? I should have been here for her. She was my best friend, and I should have been here.”

 

Ana sighed, placing a hand on Dayora’s shoulder. “I'm sorry, Dayora. If there-”

 

Shoving Ana’s hand away, Dayora turned to her, rage burning behind her violet eyes. “Don't mistake my grief for forgiveness, Ana. It's taking all I have to not reach for your throat. I know Virana volunteered and Solas said you were 'less than willing’, but you still drove the dagger through her heart.”

 

“Are you here to say goodbye, then?” 

 

Dayora shook her head. “No, Virana would have wanted us to see this through. Her sacrifice means nothing if Mythal wins.”

 

“Thank you,” Ana whispered.

 

“Don't thank me.” Dayora growled. “I heard the heartbeat when you were in that spell, fighting for your sanity; a fight I'm no longer sure you won. I knew she was with child,  _ I'm _ the one who told her. A decision I suddenly regret.”

 

Ana stiffened, her eyes appraising Dayora. “Are you going to tell Solas?”

 

“And add to his broken heart? No. At least, not right now.” The shaking in her voice betrayed the sadness behind her anger. “You need to be the one to tell him.”

 

Would that she could. The thought of facing Solas choked the breath from her lungs. With a firm jaw and pursed lips, Ana turned for the door. “I’ll leave you to say your goodbyes. She is a hero, Dayora. If anyone deserved the mantle Solas and I carry, Virana did, and if I could take her place, I would do so without hesitation.”

 

As Ana moved, the ground beneath her feet shook violently, a monstrous roar echoing from the courtyard. Without a glance back, she vanished, moving as fast as she could to the origin of the sound.

 

Reaching the door of the Grand Hall, Ana gasped, her hands moving to her mouth. Her heart raced, her eyes questioning the sight stood before her. “Isena.” The name whispered from Ana’s lips as she moved down the stairs.

 

“Mother!” Isena’s arms wrapped around Ana’s neck, clinging tightly as though she never intended to let go. “He did it, Amelas saved me, he rescued me, Mother!”

 

“Oh, my daughter.” Ana buried her face in Isena’s hair, the words barely audible as she held her. “I thought I'd lost you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

 

Solas walked across the courtyard, his somber gaze melting when his son stepped into view. “Amelas.” A proud grin threatened to pull at his lips before Amelas embraced him. “Welcome back, my son." 

 

“Where's Mother?” Amelas pulled back, his excited gaze falling when he realized he had yet to see her. “Where is she? She should be here.”

 

“Amelas.” The sullen tone in Solas’s speech told his son enough. “Your mother-”

 

Amelas shook his head, stepping back. “No, she's here, she has to be.” His movements grew frantic, his brow curved up as panic gripped him. “Mother? Mother, we're back!”

 

“She can't answer you.” Ana’s golden eyes waited for Amelas to face her.

 

“Mother, what have you done?” Isena released her embrace, moving beside Amelas.

 

Solas sighed, “Your mother-”

 

“No, Solas,” Ana interjected, her hand lifted. “I'll tell them.” She hesitated. The pounding of Amelas’s heart echoed like the drums of war, the draining color in his face confirmation he knew what she was about to confess. “Amelas, your mother… Virana gave her life to help destroy the Veil. The ritual was precise, and-”

 

“You murdered her, didn't you?” His nose wrinkled as his lips curled into a snarl. “You murdered my mother!”

 

Ana paused, her eyes moving to her open hands. She lost count of how many times she had washed them, yet she could still feel the blood. She could still hear it falling between her fingers, the metallic scent filling her nostrils. She slaughtered thousands, yet none haunted her the way Virana’s death would. “Yes. I took her life”

 

“Amelas, your mother-” Solas stepped toward him, a hand reaching for his son’s shoulder.

 

Fury seethed behind the young elf’s glare, his knuckles white. “You. You were supposed to protect her!” Amelas snarled, thrusting an accusatory finger toward his father as tears escaped down his cheeks. “You're the famed Dread Wolf, what good are you- what kind of  _ God  _ are you if you can't protect the woman you claim to love?”

 

Solas’s vallaslin and eyes shone white, small tendrils curling up from the corners. A spectral wolf's head appeared around his face, his voice echoing and overlapping. “Enough, Amelas! Do not think the weight of Virana’s death is lost on me, for I promise I feel it more deeply than you could ever fathom!”

 

“Your blame is rightfully placed on me.” Ana stood erect. “I could have refused her, I should have. But she said something to me, 'we are chosen for our destinies because only we are strong enough to fulfill them’.” Swallowing hard, she continued. “Place your blame, anger, hatred on me, it is all deserved, but know her face is the last image I see when I close my eyes, her final breath the last sound I hear. Her blood will forever stain my hands, a permanent sin marred into my soul.”

 

Amelas held her gaze a moment longer before crying out, fire erupting from his palms.

 

Ana did not try to move as the flames engulfed her, her skin healing as fast as it burned. Her eyes slipped shut as the fire flying from his hands turned to stone, jagged edges slicing her face and body. Blood dripped from her cheek, the elemental barrage halting. The sound of a blade being pulled from its sheath rang through her ears, Ana’s golden eyes opening as the edge rested against her neck. Amelas’s tear-stained snarl rested inches from her face, the blade cutting into her flesh.

 

“I should kill you.”

 

“I wish you could,” Ana replied, her voice steady. “It is little consolation, Amelas, but I considered your mother a friend. I respected her as I have come to respect your father.” Her eyes glanced to Isena before meeting his once more. “As I have come to respect you.”

 

 _That is enough, young wolf_. The ground rumbled, the highland ravager rising beyond the courtyard wall. _Save your anger for the true enemy._

 

“I don't believe it,” Ana gasped. “Fiora, is that you?”

 

The dragon bowed her head.  _ It is good to see you once more, Highness. _

 

Ana stifled a smile at the confused expressions surrounding her. “High dragons are nearly as immortal as we were before the Veil. They live for centuries. Fiora was a dragonling when I was a young girl. What are you doing here?”

 

_ Protecting my own _ .

 

“She stayed with me while I was locked in Mythal’s keep.” Isena finally spoke. “She's been watching over me, she flew us back here.”

 

Moving behind Ana, a comforting touch against her back, Fenris’s eyes took in the massive creature before them. “Does this mean she could take us to her? Allow you to bring the fight to your mother?”

 

_ She waits for you, Lady Anaris.  _

 

“If she knows we're coming, what are we waiting for?” Ana paused, composing herself.  “Virana deserves all the rights we would give one of our own. I submit that she be buried with the memories.”

 

Solas’s mouth opened, but the words did not immediately follow. “The memories? You would grant her that honor?”

 

“What is 'the memories’?” Isena asked, her hand slipping into Amelas’s.

 

“When one of the People pass on, if they are deemed worthy, they are buried beneath the roots of a Seeing Tree. It's a tree that thrives off magic, its leaves hold memories of the one buried, placed within the tree by those who were closest to them.”

 

Solas placed his hands behind his back, failing to hide the tremble in his words. “It is an honor only the gods can bestow. The vote must be unanimous among those gathered.”

 

“There is a small grove near  here, if I remember correctly. We can lay her to rest beneath the stars.”

  
  


“She would have loved that.” Dayora’s voice came from the doors above them as she descended the stairs. “She always enjoyed looking at the stars, finding constellations and turning them into stories.” She smiled when she reached Isena and Amelas. “Your mother would have been so proud of you.”

 

“Sunset, then.” Solas looked to Ana.

 

“Sunset.”

 


End file.
